


Saida: I Fancy You

by justinbieberpotato



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, ChaeSoo, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Multi, Past Abuse, Romance, Set in real life, jenlisa, michaeng, saida, sana is kind of a snake, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinbieberpotato/pseuds/justinbieberpotato
Summary: "So this thing between Sana and Dahyun... Is it supposed to be a secret or...?""HAH! No.""The only people who don't know Sana and Dahyun like each other is Sana and Dahyun."A Saida love story set in the real world. Other Kpop idols and ships included. Some contents might be triggering for certain people, read at your own risk.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Super Gays Club

**Author's Note:**

> "You make everything alright  
> On a cloudy day without sunshine  
> You are indeed my shining light  
> That's what you do  
> Even the darkest night turns day  
> I owe it to you  
> Because you make feel special."

"Let's wait for Nayeon unnie," Mina says before Sana can start off her rant (most likely about Dahyun).

The pink-haired girl pouted before slumping back in her bed. "She's probably making out with Jeongyeon," Sana refuted before imagining how it would feel to make out with-

Mina shook her head from the other side of the room, "No Jeongyeon's with the others in the living room, I saw her earlier on my way to the bathroom."

Sana smirked at Mina sitting on her bed. "You mean when you walked down the hall and back just to look at Chaeyoung?" Sana teased. She loved to tease her members (especially a certain tofu) just to see the blush quickly rise to their cheeks

Mina glanced at Sana with a scowl, trying to hide the embarrassment from her face. For someone with her personality, Sana is surprisingly observant and smart. Although, she's very very very oblivious when it comes to people's feelings towards her. Mina recalled several moments where other idols and trainees had asked Sana out (on a date) and she just innocently asked if Mina and Momo could tag along since the three of them did everything together. However, her obliviousness doesn't just limit to other people, but herself as well. It was so plainly obvious to Mina that Sana liked Dahyun, more than anybody else in the group did, more than any friend or unnie would. The way Sana would lovingly gaze at Dahyun on stage as well as off stage as if she was the only woman on earth. Sana's eyes light up whenever Dahyun's name is so much as mentioned. And well, since Sana can't ever see how she looks or smiles at Dahyun, she herself doesn't know she has feelings for Dahyun. And well, Mina isn't too sure Dahyun even swings that way. She doesn't want to see Sana get hurt which is why the three of them came up with a club, 'Super Gays' to help each other through realizing their sexuality, coming out etc. It's also nice that they all happen to share a room. RIP Jihyo, the straight God surrounded by queers.

The dorm is loud like always.

Jeongyeon closed the lid of her computer before instantly rushing over to her girlfriend wearing a worried look. "Don't worry, I'll always protect you. That Josh creep won't lay a hand on you," she reassured to Nayeon before leaning in to capture her lips with her own. Before long, they were full on making out in the corner of the room in front of 5 other members.

Those 5 members all groaned in disgust. God Jihyo threw a pillow at them. Somehow Jeongyeon sensed it coming and kicked it away.

"Agh my innocent eyes! Unnie please stop making out with my no-jam bro. She took my diamonds, I need to kill her to get them back," Chaeyoung complained and turned her full attention to the screen in front of her.

Momo, who was also engrossed with a computer screen ignored the entire make out scene beside her on the couch and yelled out, "Chae where'd you go? I'm gonna kill you with this sexy enchanted diamond sword!"

"Momo, your feet stink. Heechul must be a heck of a boyfriend to be able to tolerate them," Nayeon complained when Momo laid down on the couch and accidentally poked the couple.

Momo barely even noticed her comment before laughing out loud, "AHAHAH I found you!" Chaeyoung pouted before dropping her head on her keyboard groaning in defeat.

"Nayeon-ah didn't you say you had a 'meeting'?" Jihyo reminded Nayeon since that fake maknae always gets too caught up with her girlfriend these days. It was also because all the maknaes were in the living room and she didn't want them to be so scared so soon.

"Unnie, I think I accidentally blew up your house..." Tzuyu timidly said to Dahyun who was lying on the floor beside Chaeyoung.

"OH RIGHT! The super gays meeting in the Lesbian's Lair plus Jihyo," Nayeon whispered to Jihyo and Jeongyeon since the others had yet to know about their sexuality. Although they were completely fine with Nayeon and Jeongyeon's relationship, Sana and Mina decided to keep it a secret, only telling Jihyo because she's god.

"You know you can just refer yourselves as Dumb Ones and Mina right?" Jeongyeon pointed out after Nayeon stood up quickly out of her arms.

"And you could just say 'our room'," Jihyo added from on the floor beside the couch.

Everyone else was oblivious to their discussion and Nayeon slipped away making Jeongyeon return to her game.

Dahyun laughed out loud soon after, "Tzuyu-ah you realize that was your house right?"

Jihyo sighed at the five kids playing Minecraft.

"SORRY IM LATE!" Nayeon apologized as she shut the door behind her and followed Sana to Mina's bed, pinching Sana's butt on the way up.

Sana squealed, "Yah! You have a girlfriend now, touch her butt."

Nayeon chuckled before settling beside Mina while Sana cuddles the penguin in the middle.

"Why are you so far away from us bitch?" Sana pouted before Mina laughs and pulls Nayeon closer.

"Yeah, you have a girlfriend now so you can't be gay with us huh?"

Nayeon rolled her eyes at the two before joining in the cuddle fest, "You guys are just jealous you haven't gotten yourselves a wifey yet."

It was Sana's turn to roll her eyes when she replies, "Nah, I won't get wife."

Mina and Nayeon shared a look before staring at Sana in doubt.

"What?" Sana asked when those looks screamed 'you're gonna live a sad life with that attitude'.

"Look, I have 7 people on my rotation and 3 backups just in case they accidentally fall in love or decide to die."

Mina sighed and poked Sana in the cheek, "I'm telling you for the hundredth time Sana-chan, all those girls and guys won't stay in your rotation forever. And it isn't fair to play with their hearts. And your own," she mumbled the last sentence but Nayeon heard earning her a smirk.

Mina and Nayeon remembered when Sana had first told them about her first boyfriend. They broke up. He was a shit dude and Sana was never the same after the toxic year-long relationship ended. Sana was caught making out with said boyfriend's sister. Mina and Nayeon remembered when Sana first told them about it. They knew Sana had just wanted an excuse to somewhat feel closer to her ex-boyfriend. It wasn't healthy for her so they literally locked her in a room with Dahyun until she felt better. It worked some hours later when they tiptoed back in their room to see them spooning on Sana's bed. Mina and Nayeon remembered coming up with their ship name, 'Saida' and starting 'fan accounts' to spread awareness of their ship which would hopefully end up reaching Sana and Dahyun themselves. They hoped it would get them to realize their feelings for each other. Unfortunately, this only caused Sana to tease and flirt with Dahyun more without actually acknowledging any romantic feelings. Dahyun was a useless tofu. 

Nayeon remembered when Sana told them she was bisexual but leaning much more to women. She said and Nayeon remembers the words clearly, "Sometimes I just feel like it'd be nice to hop on a dick you know?"

Mina remembered Nayeon's horrified look when Sana even mentioned riding a dick. Nayeon was openly gay to the members and knew it her entire life and she's never even seen a dick in real life. So safe to say, she was very disgusted.

"Wait who's on your rotation again?" Nayeon asked, she always forgot because it was so dumb, she never bothered to remember.

Sana rolled her eyes for she had to tell her the third time that week, "Monday is Eunha. Tuesday is Yeri. Wednesday is Taeyong. Thursday is Yves. Friday is Jimin. Saturday is Chungha. Sunday is Hwasa. Kai, Krystal and Kris Wu."

Mina furrowed her eyebrow at Sana's words, "What happened to Jungkook and Taehyung?"

Sana chuckled and sighed, "Oh Taekook? They're dating now so for some reason, they don't want me to join the fun anymore."

Mina and Nayeon shared another look.

Nayeon raised her eyebrows slightly at Sana before asking, "Sana! Did you have threesomes with Jungkook and Taehung without telling us!?"

Sana gave them both a shy and guilty smile, "I'm sorry! They didn't want anybody to know."

"What happened to Jisoo and Rosé?" Nayeon asked.

"I dunno, they both told me they were out."

"Jennie and Lisa?" Mina wondered out loud.

"Threesome, they fell in love at first fuck."

Mina and Nayeon shared yet another look this full of awe and surprise at the number of gays that end up with members from their own group.

"Wait wasn't Baekhyun on your rotation for a week?" Mina pointed out and they both looked to Sana for an explanation.

Sana pouted, "Turns out he's gay."

Nayeon laughed, "AHAH he got one whiff of you and swung to guys!"

The rest of the night was like this, just the three of them laughing and being together in Mina's bed talking girls. Mina asked Sana what her ideal type would be out of curiosity (also because she wanted to see if Sana would full-on explain Dahyun to detail without mentioning her name).

Nayeon laughed, knowing Mina's intents and they leaned in to listen carefully to Sana's next words.

"GIRLS! DINNER!" Jihyo's loud motherly voice came from the kitchen before Sana could even mutter a word. It turns out their meeting went for 3 hours.

Sana sat up and flashed them both a sly smile, "Guess we'll finish this next week."

That was the rule. Only one meeting per week. The meetings were every Saturday at 3 pm sharp in their room, Mina's bed. No talking about Super Gay Club outside of Super Gay Club. Emergency meetings could only be called if it was an actual emergency, as in emergency enough to bring in God Jihyo.

"Wait, hold on-" Nayeon held onto Sana's wrist and was about to pull her back down to the bed when Dahyun burst through the room.

"Guys?" Dahyun's gaze immediately fell on Sana's and she couldn't help but break into a smile seeing the pink-haired girl grinning back at her.

"In a minute, we just need to finish something," Nayeon said to Dahyun before turning to Sana and giving her a look to sit back down.

Sana only poked her tongue out at Nayeon before giggling and hopping down to the floor, "You guys can finish up, I wanna steal a seat next to Dahyunnie before Momo takes it!"

Dahyun laughs and feels a blush climb her cheeks when Sana takes her hand and they skip out of the room, "Momo already took the seat next to mine Unnie..."

Mina could only sigh when Sana replied from out in the hallway, "I guess I'll just sit on your lap then."


	2. I'm here, Sana-chan

Dahyunnie is sooooo prettyyyyyyy...

"Sana?"

I blinked my daydream of her away before giving her a smile and mimicked her tone, "Dahyunnie?"

The corners of her lips curled slightly before she said, "Are you not hungry?" She gestured to the untouched bowl of rice and bulgogi before me. Oh right, we were eating dinner. And she was on the other side of the table... Dammit Momo. The others had already left the table after eating, I noticed Dahyun was the only one waiting for me. 

"Sana-ah," a motherly voice said from the kitchen. "If you don't finish your dinner in 10 minutes, you're washing it yourself," Jihyo warned and I only smiled brightly to her with a nod. She's such a mom.

I turned back around to see Dahyun missing. 'Did she leave me like the others?' I thought with a frown. I jumped when I heard someone cooed an 'ah' and I turned to my left to see Dahyun holding my spoon about to feed me.

"Dubu, what are you-" I was about to start when she just shoved the spoon in my mouth to shut me up.

"Unnie you need to eat. I'll feed you until you become big and strong like me," she declared and I just gave her a look while chewing the food.

"You're smaller than me though," I point out once I swallowed down the food and she got another spoonful. Several 'ah's were exchanged and the bowl was quickly emptied out.

Jihyo came out once hearing our triumphant victory yells and gave us a tired look before taking the bowl. "You guys are so loud."

Before she could walk to the kitchen, I held onto her wrist and said, "Don't worry about the dishes, go visit Daniel." I could tell she's been missing him much more recently with the growing influx of hate comments towards them and texting wouldn't do much to help overcome his depression. 

Jihyo raised her eyebrows almost in disbelief. "Are you sure?" She asked and set the bowl back down before putting her arms on her hips like a real mom. I nodded vigorously and reached to hold Dahyun's hand before announcing to her, "Dahyunnie will help so that's less of a chance of me breaking a plate or setting the kitchen on fire." I smiled seeing Dubu nod along with me.

Jihyo gave us both an incredulous look before sighing and nodding slowly. "Sana, the firefighters said if they had to come because of you for the fourth time, they'll put out the fire with your plushies," she warned me as she made her way out the door.

My eyes widened slightly before I smirked and called out, "That's fine, Dubu is soft and cuddly enough to replace them." I could just imagine her rolling her eyes.

When I turned back to Dahyun, her entire face was red and the hand I was still holding felt suddenly clammy. "Dahyunnie?" I said worriedly as I put my hand to her forehead to feel it burning up, "Shit Dubu, you're hot. In both ways." I felt her face again to sense that it basically got even hotter in the span of ten seconds. When she flinched at my touch, she got off her seat and began to walk out of the dining room. "Dahyunnie?" I called after her and followed her before pulling her down to the couch with me kneeling on the floor in fron of her. She yelped in surprise and I ignored the odd sensation in my stomach hearing that little cutie. 

"U-Unnie..."

I felt her face again and it somehow burned just by my touch. "Wait here," I said standing up and making my way to get to the first aid cabinet in the bathroom. I returned to see Dahyun obediently waiting for me. That odd feeling in my stomach surfaced again. I took out a thermometer and put it in her ear. I could feel her breath on my face as I intently watched the numbers on the thermometer reach 37.5 degrees Celsius (99.5 Fahrenheit for you Americans). My eyes widened and I couldn't help but to lean in even closer to see if my eyesight was actually right. For some reason, this made the number rise up slightly. "Baby, you have a fever," I turned to Dahyun and our noses touched briefly for me to get another feel on how hot she was. I took the thermometer out of her ear and showed her. "39 degrees Dubu. I'll take you to the doctor-"

"Wait!" Dahyun cried and held onto my wrist tightly when I was about to put the thermometer away, "I'm sure the fever will get better with some sleep..." I know it was just an excuse to not see our group's doctor. PD-nim told us to come to our group's trusted doctor at the company to avoid any unnecessary unrest to the fans if we were caught at the hospital. 

Dahyun let go of my wrist when I sighed and gave her a warm look, "Okay, lemme go put this back and then we can go to sleep okay?"

She nodded absentmindedly and let me walk halfway to the bathroom before I heard her yell.

"Eh?!" I jumped from her sudden outburst and rushed back to her once I half-assedly tossed the stick in the bathroom. I grimaced when I heard a plop and I realized I threw the stick into the toilet. Oh well, not my problem anymore.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked Dahyun and quickly glanced around the room to see nothing out of the ordinary.

I leaned down before her and cupped her face with my hands, trying to get her to speak by looking straight into her eyes. "U-Unnie I-I-I'm feeling much better! You can go wash the dishes now," she announced nervously before jumping up (causing me to fall face-first into the couch)

I tilted my head to the side and pouted, "But I thought you were gonna help me?"

"I never said so!" She yelled back at her laughing as she ran down the hallway.

I pouted even further at my sudden loneliness and dejectedly made my way to the kitchen.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Jeongyeon and Mina.

"Jihyo texted us to make sure you don't burn down the kitchen with Dahyun in it," Jeongyeon says and started to wash the dishes.

I gave them a shocked face before replying, "I would never leave Dahyunnie in a fire."

I noticed them exchange a (suspicious) knowing smile before Mina and I joined Jeongyeon at the sink. 

My thoughts quickly rushed to Dahyun. How she so quickly got a fever for some unknown reasons.

"You're dangerous, 'Sana the Fire Starter," Mina pointed out as she took out a tea towel and began dryin after Jeongyeon placed a wet container on the bench in front of her.

"Yeah," Jeongyeon chuckled placing another wet dish to the side, "Charmander is quaking with fear."

After I was done with this, I decided I was going to visit Dahyun. She always sleeps easier when we cuddle I've noticed.

"How would I start a fire if it's just washing dishes?" I muttered as Mina gave me a clean plastic container to put back in the cupboard.

Dahyun. Dahyun. Dahyun.

Mina gave me a look and deadpanned, "You just did."

Jeongyeon and Mina looked behind me at the 'cupboard' that I put the container in. I guess I was so engrossed with my Dahyun related thoughts that I didn't realize I put the plastic container in the fucking microwave and it started a fucking fire.

"What the- SHIT!" I yelled and opened the microwave to stop the microwave from heating the plastic.

"SANA! ARE YOU DUMB!? YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!" Jeongyeon yelled and I could see the fire becoming bigger when it met oxygen. 

I grimaced at Jeongyeon's loud tone and the smell of burning plastic. "Where's the fire extinguisher?" Mina yells, interrupting Jeongyeon's incoming barrage of shouts towards me.

Their eyes darted around the kitchen only to see me standing in the middle with a guilty face.

"Sana..." Mina warned as Jeongyeon tried to fight off the fire with the tea towel only for it to catch on fire. "Do you know where the fire extinguisher is? The one the fire department gave you specifically?"

I bit my lip and mumbled, "I used it all last week when I tried making Dubu a birthday cake..."

Mina frowned and pulled her along with Jeongyeon out of the kitchen when the fire got even bigger. 

"What? Her birthday is in May. IT'S JANUARY YOU DUMB GAY!" Jeongyeon spoke angrily, "Wait sorry, 'Bisexual'." She mocked and used air quotes exaggeratively. 

I furrowed my eyebrows angrily and pushed her away when she was right up to my face. What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted and she quickly came up to me again pushing me with the same force.

"Oh please we both know you're just playing the whole 'I like girls but I kinda like guys too' act because you're still in love with that fucking rapist! I bet you moan his name when riding those dicks every other night," Jeonyeon replied and I couldn't figure out how she was shouting at me for my sexuality when there was a huge fire in the kitchen.

"Jeongyeon..." Mina said to calm her down but Jeongyeon only snapped, "Call the fire department."

Mina looked like she was torn between going to her room to get her phone or staying here with us in the middle of... Whatever was happening. I just gave her a nod and she gave me a reassuring look before running off.

"Fuck you!" I shoved Jeongyeon and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

She shoved me back and yelled, "The only person you wanna actually 'fuck' is Seungri."

"That's not true and you know it," I growled and stood my ground, not caring anymore about my tears.

"Do I? He made you fall in love with him and think that raping you was completely normal." 

Push.

"You were a 17-year-old girl dating a 23-year-old man who was part of the biggest boygroup of the time and he would toss you away like a piece of garbage before collecting you and raping you again"

Push.

"and again"

Push.

"and again."

Push.

She had pushed me into the wall and shouted, "He did it for an entire year and you're so fucking used to it that you actually miss it. You're so accustomed to that feeling that you wrap other people around your own finger. You're doing the exact thing he did. Expect with many more people."

She punched the wall.

"He raped you for an entire year and you were too fucking in love to realize that those scars and bruises weren't normal. You were too wrapped up in your fantasy of dating an idol that it costed the debut of 6mix. And now you're just so fucking broken that you don't realize you'll break the hearts of so many other people when they fall in love with you but you can't reciprocate their feelings because you don't know how to with the fucking mess you are now."

A serious of gasps were heard and we turned to our side to see Mina along with the other members watching with looks of horror. Of course, it was a horror. They must be so fucking disgusted at me from what they heard from Jeongyeon. 

"Sana!" Dahyun called out in worry and she quickly rushed to my side.

Jeongyeon's eyes darted between the scared looks of the members before Chaeyoung broke the tension, "Guys, we need to get outta here. The fire's coming through the door now." She pointed to the fires beginning to appear underneath the door of the kitchen.

Jeongyeon quickly nodded and angrily ran out the door. At this I sighed in relief, knowing she won't hurt me anymore. Although I'm gonna have a hella big bruise on my back tomorrow. I thought the others would follow Jeongyeon out the door but they all quickly ran over to me and helped me to my feet. Dahyun enveloped me in a hug and whispered sweet reassurances in my ear before the others reminded us about the fire and we both separated with a slight blush painted on our cheeks (probably from the heat of the fire). She tightly held my hand and lead me outside. I noticed Jeongyeon talking with a few of our neighbors. I couldn't tell if she was still pissed at me because Dahyun quickly pulled my head in her neck and wrapped her arms around me and in a sweet hug.

"I'm here, Sana-chan," she whispered soothingly and tightened her arms around me as I cried into her neck. 


	3. Sweet Sana

_5 and a half years ago..._

_"Sana, baby."_

_She turned and a bright smile appeared on her face the moment he entered the room._

_"Hey," She would greet back at him little out of breath after the hours of dancing in the practice room._

_He would smirk and watch as she moved to the rhythm of the music, sweat racing down her forehead before settling down between the two mountains he loved to explore so very much._

_On another day, he would just wait for her to finish since he loved to just watch as she sweats and panted right in front of her and then they would have their fun later in his bedroom. But on this, he was feeling rather fed up with his current life situation and Sana, oh sweet Sana had always managed to make him so much better. Whenever he was feeling down, Sana was only a phone call away. He knew he was delaying his sweet Sana's own debut but that didn't matter for he was already successful enough so that sweet Sana wouldn't have to worry about her future. He could take care of her. He was enough for her. He was the perfect boyfriend to Sana._

_Sana._

_Sana._

_Sana._

_He loved her._

_She loved him._

_He knew she did with the way she smiled. He knew she was naive and young. But he needed Sana._

_Now._

_He locked the doors when he came in. Made sure to bribe the guards to lock down the entire floor as well as turning off any and all security cameras. He managed to charm a few trainees into not practicing in exchange for a date a two at a later time. He would never actually go through with it, for he was extremely loyal to his sweet Sana. He took off the clock while Sana was practicing and made sure to turn both of their phones off._

_"Sana," he called out harmoniously to get her attention off of the dance and she smirked and locked eyes with him through the mirror. "You deserve a break, Sana."_

_He slowly walked to Sana, eyeing her like his prey because that was exactly what she was. During the moment, Sana had loved seeing him like this. Seeing the lust and want in his eyes made her feel satisfied with herself that a man such as himself could look at her like that. He wrapped an arm around her waist and inhaled her scent._

_Sweat._

_Oh how loved her when she was sweaty. He would sometimes be greeted by her perfume but always left with sweat._

_Sana's smirk faltered into a frown and she turned around as his grip on her tightened and he pulled her into a kiss. It was fast and rough, just how he knew she liked it. Because it was what he liked, and whatever he liked, she would too. He heard a whimper and felt his pants becoming tighter around himself, oh she loved this he knew. He knew he was such a generous and loving boyfriend to Sana. It wasn't even Sana's birthday yet and there he was gifting Sana with the perfect present of himself. More whimpers and groans were heard from Sana's mouth and he just needed to touch her. She was already so hot and sweaty, he could barely wait. His hands made their way to her sports bra and he had to separate their lips to get it over her head._

_Sana panted and avoided his lips when they started to dive back in. "W-Wait," she whimpered when his hands traveled all around her chest. "I-I have to practice, I'm falling behind on my monthly evaluations."_

_"Shut up and moan baby," he replied and quickly stripped the rest of her clothing._

_He didn't stop devou_ _ring her body and his lips starting attacking her neck so hard she squirmed and groaned in pain. He didn't think he would need them so early on in their night but he took out two pairs of handcuffs he tucked in his pocket and quickly cuffed each hand to a pair of parallel pipes by the wall._

_"S-Stop! I might get cut if I don't practice more!"_

_He almost laughed at her attempt to complain. He knew Sana always loved and cherished moments like these. He even took photos of them together for Sana, he planned to give her a photo album of just the two on valentines day. Sana would feel so lucky to have a guy like him spend thousands of dollars just for her. After all, how else would he rent the entire floor just so that only he could hear her moans? He loved her so much and didn't want anybody to hear her. She was his and he was only going to enforce that even more after this. Sana would not be able to walk for the rest of the week. Which only worked even better seeing as he had the rest of the week off and her period ended a week ago._

_"You don't need to work so hard to lose weight baby. I'll do it all for you. You'll sweat it all out like you always do when I'm done with you," he reassured her and kissed her on her forehead before unbuckling his belt._

_He was so excited for this moment and knew they would cherish the time spent forever. This is why he convinced a trainee to install a camera in every corner of the room to get the best angles of his sweet Sana. He planned to make a movie of them, showing their love for each other and then gifting it on Valentine's Day._

_"Wait! Please, I don't want this! Please! Hmph!"_ _He barely even noticed her tears were falling as they melted with her sweat. She cried and cried out in pain but he could only hear pleasure along with the echoing slap of his skin meeting hers._

  
  



	4. What the fuck kids?

**Hot kids + Nayeon**

**GodJihyo:** hey guys i heard there was a fire on our street. is everybody inside?

**seen by 8 people**

"Shit," Chaeyoung said out loud after they all saw the text.

**Hot kids + Nayeon**

**NotGayAnymore:** ny vroom vroom + me @ heechul $ jokbal 0 4 u loserz c u l8r lol bitchz

 **GodJihyo:** someone translate

 **Yoda:** nayeon unnie drove momo unnie to Heechul's place and he bought them jokbal so they're gonna eat it all and none for us losers they'll see us later laugh out loud bitches

 **GodJihyo:** LANGUAGE

**seen by 8 people**

The firefighters were currently fighting off the fire. Jeongyeon was nowhere to be seen. This left the maknae line and the single-jap line huddled by a tree.

"Is nobody gonna fill the others in?" Dahyun asked as she back hugged Sana.

Mina smirked slightly at her OTP's PDA and Chaeyoung replied, "Momo texted me this-" She held up her phone and showed them text messages from her just a few seconds ago.

 **NotGayAnymore:** LMFAO DID SANA MAKE A FIRE AGAIN?!

 **ShortCub:** yeh haha jy went off on her abt smth tho

 **NotGayAnymore:**???????!??!!?!!???-_-?

 **ShortCub:** fill u in later. just tell ny to calm her the fuck down first

 **NotGayAnymore:** yo this ny omg tell sana her plushies gonna get burnt rip

 **ShortCub:** ok lol

 **NotGayAnymore:** btw don't worry abt jh, i just texted daniel and bought yall some time

 **ShortCub:** whatd u say to him?

 **NotGayAnymore:** that jihyo should get laid

"Sana, your plushies are gonna get burnt," Chaeyoung said bluntly to Sana after seeing the messages again and this caused Sana to giggle a bit. Everyone relaxed slightly, knowing she was in a much better mood. Chaeyoung's thoughts quickly raced to the scene from earlier in the dorm.

_"Wait, I need to get something," Dahyun suddenly said and ran down the hallway and the others gave the receding figure an annoyed look, They all looked at each other before Tzuyu sighed and went off to follow her._

_"He raped you for an entire year and you were too fucking in love to realize that those scars and bruises weren't normal."_

_Chaeyoung froze in shock. Mina reached for Chaeyoung's hand._

_Rape? Chaeyoung had never heard of anything about this from Sana. After all, she seemed so happy and carefree, nobody would ever suspect such a thing to happen to her._

_"Shit," Chaeyoung heard Mina whisper beside her and she instantly had a feeling Mina knew about whatever Jeongyeon was talking about._

_"You were too wrapped up in your fantasy of dating an idol that it costed the debut of 6mix."_

_Chaeyoung felt Mina's grip on her hand tighten and almost felt nails but Chaeyoung rubbed her thumb over Mina's knuckles which quickly soothed her and Mina tugged Chaeyoung along as they continued making their way to the loud shouting by the kitchen. Chaeyoung was more than worried for her pink-haired unnie. Jeongyeon was physically and emotionally hurting Sana while there was a fucking fire just a door away._

_Chaeyoung could see the nervousness in Mina's eyes as they began half running to Sana and Jeongyeon after hearing loud thumps in the wall. They barely heard the last few sentences when Chaeyoung heard Mina gasp and let go of her hand. Chaeyoung was confused for a moment before she followed Mina's gaze and gasped as well at the shocking scene before them- An angrily Jeongyeon standing before a crying Sana on the ground. Chaeyoung took notice to the several indents made on the wall behind Sana. Her throat dried just looking at Jeongyeon. Anger and confused boiled up through her entire being. She almost yelled at Jeongyeon but Dahyun and Tzuyu's presence halted any hasty decisions that Chaeyoung might regret._

_"Sana!" Dahyun ran and practically dived down beside Sana, checking to see if she was alright. Chaeyoung stared at Jeongyeon, basically yelling with her eyes to make her leave. She just couldn't bare to look at Jeongyeon with Sana in that current state._

Chaeyoung doesn't think she could ever forgive Jeongyeon for putting Sana through all that pain. She might not know entirely what Sana went through in the past but she knows enough that Sana would not want to be reminded of it, much less be barraged by insults and criticisms especially from someone they all respected as an elder and fellow member. It was safe to say that everyone else who saw what happened felt the same.

The four youngest members all exchanged a look. They all were on the same page. _Nobody_ talks to Sana like that. Mina and Chaeyoung held their gazes longer. They

Dahyun squeezed Sana's hand and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll buy as many plushies as you want." Everyone else heard this and started makes mocking 'aww's at the two. The odd-feelings-in-the-stomach saga returned to Sana which just didn't sit well with her. Maybe she was just getting her period? Giving it no more thought, Sana turned around in Dahyun's embrace and leaned down to give her soft cheek a loud kiss.

Dahyun feigned disgust and gave her annoyed look before Sana giggle and kissed her other cheek, claiming to 'make it even'. The others just laughed at their moment and for a moment, they all forgot about their lives.

Loud clicks could be heard and they all turned to see paparazzi with cameras along with some fans with their phones recording them.

"Oh shit, I forgot we're famous," Tzuyu mumbled when a few of them crowded around the group yelling out questions.

"What caused the fire?"

"Jeongyeon was here earlier, where did she go?"

"TZUYU YOUR HOTNESS STARTED THE FIRE!"

"SAIDA COUPLE OMG!"

"Did Sana start a fire lol?"

"Is everyone alright?"

"Where is Momo and Jihyo?"  
  


"They're probably off with their gross boyfriends."

The remaining Twice members couldn't help but glare at the 'fan' who made that comment. The sudden spotlight on the guy caused other fans to gang up on him.

"Yo don't say that."

"Maybe we should give them some privacy..."

Sana sighed and yelled out, "Thank you! Whoever said that, you're awesome! Yeah I did cause a fire so please if you could get off our property now.... That would be great."

The other members gave Sana a nod before looking at the crowd expectingly.

"Fucking dyke," that other guy who the members already started to dislike said angrily as he turned around and was about to walk away with the retreating mass. His comment, however, caused everybody to freeze and look at him in suprise.

The members of Twice stiffened and Tzuyu's death glare intensified tenfold.

Everyone was silent.

Sana scoffed and was about to speak up for herself, the members ready to have her back within the moment but a loud and threatening voice interrupted them. A certain biblical figure, even more, intimidating then Joysus, Jisoos Christ, Lesbian Jesus and even the God Of Destruction could be seen walking towards him almost in slow motion with the sun behind her, sunglasses on and all cool lost.

"Say that again. I _dare_ you," Jihyo stood with her arms crossed and stared down at the dude (he was taller but he definitely felt bite-sized in front of God Jihyo herself).

Kang Daniel appeared beside her with an equally frightening look. Of course, seeing as this technically their first appearance to the public as a couple, everybody started taking pictures and recording the scene (from several steps away in fear).

The guy visibly gulped and looked from Jihyo to Daniel to Sana before noticing the glares of literally every other person there.

"I thought Jihyo was getting laid?" Tzuyu whispered to the members by the tree and they all responded with a nod or questioning 'hmm'.

Jihyo uncrossed her arms and took a step towards him, making him fall back on his ass in fear. "W-Wait! Please, I'm sorry!"

She leaned down and whispered into his ear menacingly, "You don't insult one of children, my family like that without a death wish-" She glanced at his phone case and saw his name "-James Smith."

James jumped backward and half landed on his knees, "E-E-EH???! H-How? I-I..." James then placed his forehead to the ground in a bow and screamed, "I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WAS JUST SAD BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE TWICE SO BAD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Jihyo chuckled and held her hand in front of him, "I don't want your apologies. And stand up, you shouldn't let anybody and I mean _anybody_ have so much power over you. You're your own man. Realize your own mistakes and make up for them on your own."

James glanced up at her hand before running for the hills.

"Well, that was anti-climactic. Where's the fight?" Dahyun pouted and went back to hugging Sana who lightly slapped her arm when mentioning her wanting to see a fight.

Daniel went to talk to a few firemen after kissing Jihyo on the check (pictures were taken, 'aww's were muttered) who suddenly turned to the other members once the people started to dissolve into the background. The five Twice members near the tree froze and watched in apprehension as Jihyo approached them with an unreadable expression. They all knew they were dead meat when God Jihyo looked them slowly in the eye and said, "What the _fuck_ kids?"


	5. S-Sajangnim

The room was silent. Safe for Momo and Nayeon's chesty coughs since the both getting sick after eating with an unwell Heechul. Jinyoung didn't dare take a single look at any of the members of his most successful girl group. Disappointed was an understatement.

"S-sajangnim-" Jihyo started but was cut off when he slammed his hand onto the table.

"Let me get this straight," he calmly muttered and leaned forward to his elbows on the oak desk, "A fire was started by microwaving a plastic container. The fire department was called 15 minutes after you all knew it started when it should have been the first thing that you did. Where was the fire extinguisher? Right, it was depleted and should have been refilled but that was left neglected just like your reputations- which I will get into later. While the firefighters were using Sana's plushies to fight the flames -as promised- you were all huddled around a tree gossiping about who knows what? Dispatch has plenty of photos of the five of you-" he pointed to the five youngest (excluding Jihyo) members with his index finger, "But where were the other three? Hm? Jihyo? Momo? Nayeon?"

Jihyo began the speak up to answer him when he cut her off again, "Videos and photos were uploaded. Jihyo, you arrived out of nowhere with your boyfriend beside you. Momo, Nayeon? You've both gotten quite sick, haven't you? I called Semin- co-CEO at SM entertainment- who happens to be one of my closest friends and we were actually going to surprise you with a collab with Red Velvet."

The solemn nervous faces were soon replaced by joy and surprise.

"But of course, that's postponed indefinitely," he continued them down and their expressions quickly melted into disappointment and guilt. "Anyway, he said that Heechul has gotten the flu. I'd _hate_ for one of you to come in contact with it, especially since your concert is just next week and it is _very_ contagious." He paused and watched Momo and Nayeon's head hang even further. Jinyoung chuckled and folded his arms over his chest, "But I'm sure it's no worry right? Because nobody would've went to have a visit at Heechul's without their manager knowing right? And if they did, they _definitely_ wouldn't have asked their Unnie, one of the three people in TWICE that has a driver's license to give her a ride to Heechul's place. And-"

"OKAY YES I ASKED NAYEON UNNIE TO DRIVE ME TO MY BOYFRIEND'S HOUSE AND HE WAS SICK BUT ORDERED US JOKBAL AND WE STAYED AND GOT SICK TOO," Momo snapped after not being able to bear his passive-aggressiveness.

Jinyoung nodded knowingly seeing the rest of the members' eyes enlarge comically and giving her warning looks.

Nayeon glared at Momo (not) discreetly and (loudly) hissed, "Shut the fuck up!" She then turned to Jinyoung and flashed him a guilty smile before saying, "Sorry sir, she's on her period."

Momo furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes at the eldest whispering, "What? I'm not on my-" A paid dealt onto Momo's toes caused her to stop talking and grunt in pain, shooting her attacker an annoyed look. Nayeon poked her tongue out and pinched her butt. With a defeated sigh, Momo glanced back to Jinyoung (who was wearing an unreadable expression) then watched a fly dart around on the other side of the room.

-

Sana couldn't take this anymore. They'd been standing in the office at the top of JYPE building for almost 2 hours in silence. Jinyoung yelled (calmly yet somehow even more intimidating then Jihyo that one time Chaeyoung accidentally gave her crack). They've barely said a word out loud and were all too scared to even whisper to each other in fear of their boss noticing. They've never seen him so mad at them since their debut.

"The social media team has seen many _many_ photos and videos, claiming that one or more of you are-" he cleared his throat and Sana seriously wondered how this lecture went from him yelling about burning down the dorm to social media, " _not_ interested in the opposite gender." He sighed and looked them all in the eye before beginning the next part of his lecture, "I need you to tell if any of this is true. I know some of you aren't from Korea, but the LGTB culture is not as warmly accepted as other parts of the world. If I were to know if you any of you swung the other way, I would do everything in my power to protect your image, until you are ready for the world to know."

"Uh-" Nayeon began, looking to her girlfriend for support but Jeongyeon was unusually quite since the the fire the night before. Nayeon knew it had something to do with whatever happened between her and Sana but couldn't get a moment to ask either of them about it. The entire group was in awkward silence the car ride from their front lawn directly to JYPE.

_Nayeon followed Momo into the van parked outside Heechul's apartment building. It was quiet. Oddly quiet for the group she's known to be rowdy as a fuck._

_"Hey guys, miss me?" She attempted to joke as she sat down but they all ignored her._

_"Hi Unnie!" Chaeyoung smiled brightly at her after realising nobody replied and not noticing the awkward atmosphere whatsoever._

_"Sana-ya. How're your plushies?" Momo asked Sana who was resting her head on Dahyun's shoulder._

_Sana sent her an annoyed look and deadpanned, "Burnt."_

_Momo, as clueless as ever laughed and continued, "I heard you microwaved my jokbal container." The corners of her lips dropped downwards. "I'm going to have to use my bare hands now."_

_Chaeyoung wanted to get into the conversation and interjected, "Ever heard of a plate, Mo?"_

_Momo flashed her a playful glare and explained, "That box was my first ever present from a fan. They specifically said to only use it for my most favoured meal- Jokbal."_

_Tzuyu was already very fed up with the entire situation and her own group mates so she poked Momo through the gap of the seats in front of her._

_Momo turned around and almost yelped at the sight of a single eye in between the two seats. "Tzuyu?" She leaned in and the two opposite eyes stared at each other._

_"Unnie, you like food right?"_

_The eye bobbed up and down signifying a nod from Momo._

_"Okay then reserve your mouth for eating from now on."_

_The eye facing Momo shrunk back and Momo suddenly found herself feeling small under the maknae's death stare._

"So is there anything _any_ of you want to say to me?" Jinyoung stared expectingly at each member (minus Jihyo and Momo of course) and his gaze landed on Sana for a longer moment which did not go unnoticed by the elder half of Twice.

Sana sighed and decided to speak up for the first time since walking into the room, "Sajangnim." She gulped as every head in the room snapped towards her direction and Jinyoung smiled encouragingly. "I-I..." She glanced at Dahyun and Mina beside her who both wore different expressions.

"Sana?" Dahyun whispered in confusion.

"Satang..." Mina mumbled in worry.

Sana inhaled sharply and held her breath before gulping down her nerves. "Where will we be staying?" She asked, surprising and confusing everyone in the room with her question. 

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows slightly and gave her a confused chuckle, "Uh... What?"

"The dorm, sir."

Nayeon and Momo laughed under their breaths while Jihyo managed to keep her smile hidden with a bite of her lips.

"It is burnt to the ground. We can't stay at a hotel since it would cause a huge inconvenience for any guests. It would take a while and quite some more money to rebuild or move into a new dorm large enough for the nine of us. So where will we go for the time being until something permanent is found?" Sana explained and everyone looked at her in surprise. Half of them thought she would confess her sexuality right then and there. Jihyo let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and smiled proudly to Sana who was tightly gripping Mina's hand.

Jinyoung stood up and got out from his desk. Everyone's spike of giddiness from Sana'a outburst was quickly flattened down by anxiety when he leaned back against the front of his desk and crossed his arms.

"Did you know Blackpink moved to a bigger dorm a couple months ago? There are four bedrooms, 2 bathrooms on two storeys and quite a spacious living room connecting to a dining room and kitchen."

Of course they all knew about the new dorm. They were much closer then anybody expected them to be. Group chats with Blackpink were questionable and filled with many sexual jokes but equally with love and support between all the idols.

'Rosé is really cute,' Chaeyoung recalled the time they spent bonding over similar interests over lunch. 'She really loves food. I should go visit her sometime...'

'Where is he going with this?" Jihyo pondered nervously.

'Wow, he's seriously going to blab off about another group's cool dorm just to rub it in our faces. Thanks a lot Sana.' Jeongyeon frowned and glared discreetly at the pink haired snake.

"SM, YG and I were already discussing a joint dorm. Shared between you, Blackpink and Red Velvet. Of course this venture won't be finished for another several months," he explained further and gestured in the air with his hand.

They all tilted their heads upwards at this and were all excited about what he potentially could be alluding to.

"Why?" It was Tzuyu who spoke up this time. He let out a questioning 'hm' so she elaborated, "Why does the big three suddenly want their biggest girl groups to be roommates?"

It was public knowledge that Twice, Blackpink and Red Velvet were the biggest girl groups (dare say groups in general) of the big three companies.

"The people keep fighting over which group is better. While at the same time, wish for collaborations and more interactions between you all. So once it is known that you all are living together, it will clear the air and will also give everybody good publicity. Of course, this will mean an increase of security around you all and the area, but we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it."

Nayeon began, "Sajangnim-"

Jinyoung cut her off with a simple 'zip it' gesture with his fingers and announced, "From now until the project is completed, you will be rooming with Blackpink. Now before you cheer in excitement, I want you to know that YG is sketchy."

They almost snorted at his choice of words.

"He's an asshole. Trust me, Semin-" he noticed them all trying to stifle their laughs at his unfortunate name sounding much like 'semen' and cleared his throat which instantly made them stop.

"Semin and I have gotten to know him quite a bit and we have both agreed that he is not a good man."

Jihyo, who reads the news because she's old raised her hand and asked, "Didn't he step down from CEO?"

Jinyoung nodded and continued, "Yang Minsuk stepped down as known by the public and was replaced. However, he is still working behind the scenes and using that replacement as a cover. SM and I are both concerned for the group and believe they don't deserve to stay in that company for the YG dungeon is not a place we want them to end up in. You will be staying in Blackpink's dorm for the next 6 months which is when the dorm will be finished. Make sure those girls are alright and when YG is making them do literally nothing in that dungeon of his, lighten them up with your peppy joyful attitude alright? Red Velvet has already been informed. They -Minus Wendy- will be working closely with them for a special stage collab. Now before you leave my office, I do apologise for sounding threatening and angry earlier, I want you to know that I'm not really disappointed or anything. Just... Try not to burn down Blackpink's dorm and stay out of trouble okay girls?"

With a nod from each of the girls, he opened the door to his office and gestured for them to leave. "I love you girls with my entire heart, please don't hesitate to come to me about anything."

  
  



	6. Roomies

The girls of Twice were currently in the van in silence. Again.

Tzuyu was thankful that Momo and Chaeyoung decided not to randomly blab on but they were all the thinking about the same thing- Their new dorm with their new dormmates.

"So..." Dahyun drawled and looked frantically between all the memebers. "How do we feel about moving in with Blackpink?" As a group, they would always want to be on the same page and know each other's thoughts and feelings. At this point I time with their manager enjoying the rare quiet time in the car to listen to BTS.

Chaeyoung glanced at the front view mirror to make sure their manager wasn't paying any attention before turning in her seat to exclaim, "Excited as _fuck!"_

Jihyo scolded Chaeyoung for her language and added, "4 more to add to the 8 crackheads to take care of is all I'm thinking."

Sana patted her back leaned in to kiss her check, "Aw you these crackheads though."

Jihyo gave Sana a playful glare and poked the side of her cheek. She turned around almost uncomfortably to whisper quietly to Sana, "I want you to know that I don't blame you for burning down the dorm, Sana-ya." She reached further to hold Sana'a hand and smiled gently to her. Dahyun who wa0s sitting beside Sana noticed the interaction decided to turn to her right to annoy Tzuyu.

"Thank you...I wish you weren't the only one who shares that sentiment though..." Sana whispered back to Jihyo and looked stared at the other side of the van sadly.

Jihyo followed Sana'a line of sight and looked over her shoulder to see a sleeping Jeongyeon beside Nayeon bickering with Momo about her own beauty. "Why are you the one to feel sad and guilty when it was her who verbally and physically attacked you?"

Sana looked back to Jihyo in confusion. "What?"

"I heard from Chae." Was all she said.

Sana sighed and shuffled closer to Jihyo to avoid any eavesdropping. "What did she tell you?"

_Jihyo stopped in her tracks as she lead the group to the elevator. "Chaeyoung and I are gonna use the bathroom," she announced and held the elevator open for the rest of the group as they all gave her a tired nod. The 2 hour lecture and dorm announcement gave them all quite the shock._

_"I am?" Chaeyoung questioned in a small tone._

_Jihyo nodded and pulled her down the hall to the bathroom. "Spill."_

_"What? Okay..." Chae said and started making her way into a cubicle._

_Jihyo scoffed and quickly held onto her wrist, "Not_ spill _spill. I meant like tell me what happened at the dorm."_

_The shortie frowned and sat on top of the counter, "Did you know Sana was raped?" Well she certainly started off the explanation with a bang._

_"W-What?" Jihyo spluttered in shock. "W-W-Who?" She quickly felt anger boil up in her stomach, she felt her finger tips dip into her palms, almost drawing blood._

_Chaeyoung shrugged, "An idol apparently , I only heard from when Jeong went off about Sana supposedly missing 'him' and being the cause of 6mix's debut delay and cancel. I could tell Mina knows about him though. But it seemed like she didn't know he had raped her. I'm guessing it was Sana's toxic ex-boyfriend Momo mentioned that one time we all got drunk off our asses." Jihyo was nodded and letting the shocking information soak in whilst trying to fend off ideas of furiously torturing whoever did that horrible act to Sana. She quickly froze and the realisation of Chaeyoung's last sentence settled in. "Wait when did you guys get drunk off your asses?"_

_Chaeyoung jumped and nervously scratched the back of her neck. "W-Well..."_

_Jihyo shook her head and reminded herself to scold them all at a later date. "Whatever, continue."_

_Chaeyoung nodded and recalled, "Mina and I heard some thumps in the wall and even more shouting from Jeongyeon so we ran and when we got there..." Chaeyoung let out shuddered breaths and continued, "Ji... She was... She was... She was standing over Sana. Sana was on her knees crying. The wall behind her had bumps and indents. Ji... Jeongyeon pushed Sana. Multiple time. And then she punched the wall."_

Jihyo bit her lip and replied, "She told me what she heard but I wanna know what happened from you. Is that okay? Do you wanna talk to me? Or Dahyun may-"

Sana quickly cut her off my pecking the side of her face, "No." She whispered into her ear. "I don't want _anybody_ else to know. Only Chae and Mina heard what Jeong said. And I want to keep it that way."

"Alright, well. Let's talk when we're alone okay?" Jihyo smiled comfortingly and squeezed Sana's shoulder before turning back to the front.

The van suddenly stopped and their manager turned and gave them all an encouraging smile, "Here we are girls."

The members of Twice trailed after each other and turned in confusion when their manager didn't exit the van with them.

"Sorry girls," he said with his arm over the wheel, "JYP thought it'd be best if it was an all girls night. Here's something he gifted you though." He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a McDonald's bag.

"Fast food..?" Jihyo asked as she was handed the bag through the car window.

Their manager shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure he told me not to look inside. Have fun you girls." He waved and started the car. "TRY NOT TO BURN DOWN THE HOUSE~"

"Bye Oppa!" They all said, watching as the car turned the corner.

"So..." Nayeon drawled and they all turned around to be met with a fancy front gate, surrounding a large estate- Blackpink's dorm. No. It's _their_ dorm now too. "This is pretty big."

A chorus of agreeing gums and nods passed before Jihyo stepped forward and said loudly, "Are you ready girls?"

-

The door of the large house swung open revealing a tired Jisoo.

"WHO'S ON MY PROPERTY? I'L CALL THE COPS. BETTER YET, I'L BRING OUT THE DOGS!!"

She rubbed her eyes and noticed 9 girls standing on her front lawn.

"Twice?" Jisoo mumbled and quickly approached the front gate, unlocking it as hastily as she could with sleep still in her eyes. "Hurry and get your asses inside, it's freezing out here. Sorry, we were told you were gonna come later."

Sana nodded as she watched all the members greet Jisoo with a hug, "Yeah well Jihyo and Chae had some shits and delayed us a while."She ignored the glares from said members and moved to wrap her arms around Jisoo tightly before pecking her on the cheek. "We were going to stay the night at an empty dorm room for the trainees but the second we stepped in the hall, their inner Once came out." Jisoo playful groaned in disgust and swatted her away.

"Jichu-Ah? Is that you? Come back inside, you're gonna get a cold..." They all looked to the door to see a very sleepy Rosé yawning.

"Chae? Wanna open your eyes and greet our new roomies?" Jisoo laughed and gestured to the nine girls beside her.

Rosé rubbed her eyes and blinked away the sleep when she noticed several figure running before her. They all collided into her with hugs and Jisoo quickly ushered them inside and out of the cold.

"Alright kids," Jisoo sighed and closed the door loudly behind her to get their attentions off of Rosé. "We've got four rooms and nine plus four -somebody get a calculator- of us now."

"15!" Momo piped up.

"12." Sana answered at the same time.

The rest of the Twice memebers gave them all looks saying 'are you serious, it's 3 in the morning you dumbshits.'

"Bitch, it's 15.

"Bitch. 12. Can you math?"

Jihyo stood up and cut them both off, "Alright, you both are idiots. It's 13. So how should we decide rooms?"

Rosé raised her hand as her mouth let out an excited sound and suggested, "Let's draw names from a hat. 13 people divided by 4 rooms would mean-"

"4 per room!" Sana yelled.

"No you pabo. It's 3!"

They all decided to ignored the two who for some reason get even more annoying the tireder they all get,

"3 people in 3 rooms but one will have 4," Rosé finished and looked at her new roommates in anticipation for their answer.

"Why don't we just have the four person room be you guys?" Nayeon suggested and looked at her band mates for approval. They all already seemed like an intrusion, forcing them to sleep in the same room as them made them all feel guilty.

"WHOEVERS YELLING ABOUT MATH MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH BECAUSE IM ABOUT TO STRANGLE-" Every head in the room snapped towards the bottom of the staircase to see a very sleepy Jennie with very messy hair. Her eyes widened and she rubbed her eyes cutely as if her sight was failing her for a moment. "TWICE MY BITCHES!" Jennie squealed and ran towards the bunch all huddled on the sofa. The Twice girls laughed and each engulfed her in hugs and kisses. 

"Nayunnie!" Jennie sat on Nayeon's lap and played with her hair.

"Jendeukie, sorry about the yelling. Those two are especially annoying when they're tired," Nayeon tilted her chin towards Sana- who was sitting on Dahyun's lap- and Momo- who was sitting on Sana's lap- bickering about the math.

Jennie laughed and shrugged it off, "It's whatever. I'm excited to live with you guys so I guess I'll have to get used to the craziness."

After half an hour, the girls agreed that they would just draw names from a hat.

Rosé's eyes lit up when she noticed the McDonald's paper bag beside Jihyo's feet. "FOOOOOD!"

"Ooooh are there any chicken nuggets?" Jisoo piped from the other side of the room as she was cutting up pieces of paper for the name drawing out of the hat.

Jihyo held out her hand to stop Rosé's hunger induced charge towards her and laughed, "Wait JYP-nim gifted this to us apparently so it probably isn't actually McDonald's.

Rosé pouted but still felt curious, "Only one way to find out..."

"Yeah open it Unnie," Chaeyoung and Dahyun added in unison.

"What's inside?" Sana asked as she watched Jihyo tear off the tape that closed the bag and rolled up the paper before pulling at the sides and opening the bag.

"Wait what-" Jihyo buttered in confusion and put her hand into the bag to reveal a bottle of alcohol.

"Uh-" They all mumbled at the odd gift JYP gave them. They watched as Jihyo pulled out two more bottles and sat them next to each other on the coffee table.

"I think Oppa was given the wrong McDonald's bag..." Sana said and the rest of them slowly nodded in agreement.

Nayeon was about to suggest having a party with the alcohol until they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Nini? Come back to bed..." The last Blackpink member clumsily walked down the steps with her eyes closed and trying to adjust to the sudden brightness in the living room. She didn't even notice the confused and knowing looks from Twice.

"Lili. Do you wanna say hi to our roommates?" Jennie smiled and waved her over.

"Roommates? Tell Jisoo and Chae they suck," Lisa grunted with her eyes closed and kept walking forward to be met with a strong hold around her waist. "Jennie?" Lisa blinked and noticed pink hair in front of her. She squealed in surprise before she noticed the other people in the room. Lisa sighed and realised it was Sana who was hugging her.

"Hi unnie," Lisa hugged her back as the rest of Twice followed in hugs.

"Alright enough hugs come here," Jennie frowned and tugged the half asleep Lisa into her lap.

It was common knowledge to RedTwicePink that Jennie and Lisa we're dating, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were dating and... Red Velvet had a love triangle. But they'd meet them later to see for themselves.

"Jenlisa in the flesh eh?" Dahyun chuckled high fived Lisa but quickly retracted her hand when she noticed Jennie's glare.

"Okay new plan seeing as how those two are tied to the hip, let's just pair them with another couple tied to the hip," Jihyo announced.

Jeongyeon quickly stood up and opened her mouth for the first time in the night, "No way are Nayeon and I sharing a room with _those_ two lovesick kids."

Nayeon stifled a laugh at her girlfriend's sudden outburst and sat her back down beside her. "She was talking about Dahyun and Sana sweetie."

Jeongyeon's mouth formed an 'O' and she sank further into the sofa.

"Wait what?" Dahyun said realising Nayeon's words.

"Yay two Blackpink members instead of one! Aren't we lucky Dahyunnie?" Sana smiled brightly at her but Dahyun could only timidly nod her head. She'd always wanted to share a room with Sana but never got to because she was always paired with the younger members and now here was her chance, but it seemed like Sana was only excited about being in the same room as Jennie and Lisa.

"Jennie has the bigger room so you guys will take hers," Jisoo said as she took out Sana and Dahyun's names out of the fedora in her hand.

After about 5 minutes, the rest of the rooms were decided by fate. Rosé with Chaeyoung and Momo. Jisoo with Nayeon and Mina. Then Lisa's room with Jeongyeon, Tzuyu and Jihyo

Luck was just not on Jeongyeon's side. She was hoping, praying to be with Nayeon and one of the Blackpink members but of course she was stuck in Lisa's old room since she just had to go and get herself a girlfriend, leaving her stuck with the maknae that she knew hated her after seeing what she did to Sana and their leader who she was also sure hated her as she guessed Sana told Jihyo what happened. She clenched her jaw angrily, she knew Sana would go off and blab about it. She was sure Sana changed the story to make it seem like Sana was the victim and Jeongyeon the villain.

"Wait where are your bags?" Lisa asked and she looked around the room expecting to see 20 suit cases and bags.

"Burnt," every other person in the room deadpanned.


	7. Monday Morning

The girls were currently adjusting to life in a dorm full of 13 idols.

It was currently 6 AM Monday morning. They all were woken up by calls from their managers telling them to get up and be at YGE at 10 AM. Twice had barely 2 hours of sleep after helping Blackpink move beds into the four rooms. God Jihyo and Jisoos Christ were both cooking breakfasts.

"Unnies, are you done yet?" Lisa complained loudly and the other members lounging on the sofa agreed with hunger-induced groans.

"Lalisa Manoban, stop complaining they're cooking for 13 people remember?" Jennie reminded her girlfriend as she walked down the stairs and into Lisa's arms.

Lisa pouted which made Jennie smile and kiss her.

Tzuyu, Mina and the two Chaeyoungs watched in disgust as the couple began making out right next to them.

"Please stop, you're ruining my show," Chaeyoung fake gaged and threw a pillow at them which didn't even faze the two.

Mina glanced up from her phone to the TV screen. "You're watching _Game of Thrones_." She also noticed that Tzuyu and Rosé were also quite engrossed with the show.

Chaeyoung nodded and explained, "Yes, the perfect balance of fantasy and drama. Those two-" she pointed to Jennie straddling Lisa. "Are the perfect balance of horny and hungry."

"WHO'S WATCHING _GAME OF THRONES_?!" Jihyo yelled and ran into the living room with an apron on and waving her spatula in hand almost looking like a ( very harmless motherly yet still frightening)serial killer. The noise made Jennie look up and flinch noticing Jihyo's intimidating face.

Tzuyu, Mina and Rosé all pointed towards Chaeyoung in the middle and Jihyo walked disappointedly towards her, blocking the tv screen.

"You're watching a show that's basically a porno set in a medieval Once Upon a Time-"

Jennie and Chaeyoung gasped in shock at Jihyo's words. "Once Upon a Time is _nothing_ like Game of Thrones!" Jennie defended.

"Take that back!" Chaeyoung demanded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Once Upon a Time is Disney on crack for tweenagers," Jennie exclaimed and stood up angrily out of Lisa's arms.

Jihyo stepped back but didn't give up, "Game of Thrones is too sexual and violent!"

"Unnie, can you move?" Tzuyu asked as they all tilted their bodies to get a better view of the screen.

At this point, Jihyo noticed the other girls trying to watch the show. "Are all of you into this show?" She watched in shock as they all nodded and Rosé pushed her back into the kitchen.

"Don't come out until the food's ready."

With a sigh, she grumbled and went back to putting her spatula to good use.  
  
  


The girls in the living room were singing to the theme song of Game of Thrones as the opening credits rolled onto the screen.

"Dahyunnie~" Sana laughed as she chased Dahyun down the stairs.

"Unnie please no!" Dahyun cried as she hid behind Lisa and Tzuyu who were both too busy humming the riff of the theme.

Sana pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes. "Come on Dubu, it won't hurt."

Mina cocked an eyebrow at the two, "What are you doing Satang?"

Sana giggled and replied, "I just want some hugs and kisses Dubu~"

"Sana, you need to let me brush my teeth before any kisses," Dahyun replied and ran behind Mina this time.

Mina sighed and walked away into the kitchen letting Sana quickly engulf Dahyun in a hug. Unfortunately, Sana tripped over Tzuyu's long legs on the floor. Dahyun instinctively reached to catch her but Sana fell and landed on top of Dahyun.

"U-Unnie..." Dahyun blushed as Sana attacked her with kisses. Once she noticed Dahyun stopped resisting Sana's kisses, she smiled and rested her head on Dahyun's shoulder.

"I missed you, Dahyunnie."

Dahyun looked down at Sana and smiled, "Unnie, we've been with each other 24/7 for the past two days."

Sana pouted and wrapped her arms around Dahyun's neck. "But I miss you..."

Dahyun noticed Sana's bottom lip jutting and sighed as she sat up, pulling Sana into her lap. "I miss you too. But I need to brush my teeth."

Sana smirked and looked flirtatiously at her, "You really wanna be smelling your best when you're around me huh?"

Dahyun's eyebrows tilter upwards in surprise. "N-No. I just need to brush my teeth or else it'll turn yellow."

Tzuyu and the two Chaeyoungs groaned in disgust at the couple who although weren't making out, were still so cute and fluffy it was disgusting.

"Ugh, what's gonna happen when they actually start to date?" Mina mumbled in disgust and looked back to the screen.

Rosé stared at Tzuyu in surprise. "T-They're not dating?" The other girls shook their heads and hummed confirmation. Rosé scoffed and glanced back at the two now playing with each other's hair. "Could've fooled me."  
  
  


"Jeongyeon, don't you dare leave this room," Nayeon yelled from the middle of Lisa's old room surrounded by photos of cats and Jennie (or just cats since some would say Jennie was a cat)

The short-haired girl sighed and turned around angrily, "Fine."

Nayeon softened but flinched when Jeongyeon gave her an ugly look and yelled, "This is my room now, Nayeon. So _you_ get out!"

Nayeon looked back at her girlfriend in shock at the sudden outburst and tried to approach her to calm her down. Jeongyeon stepped back quickly and turned to grab the door handle but she felt Nayeon's hand on top of hers, stopping her from leaving.

"Jeongyeon please, "Nayeon begged and tried to make Jeongyeon look at her. "Please tell me what I did."

Jeongyeon didn't look at her girlfriend for a moment. Too many thoughts were invading her mind and she just didn't want Nayeon to see her like this. "I-" Jeongyeon sighed as Nayeon let go off her hand. "I'm breaking up with you." Nayeon froze in shock and hurt, letting Jeongyeon walk out of the room without sparing Nayeon a glance.

"No babe, we're staying at Blackpink's house now. Didn't you hear the news? Yeah, I'm still sick. Oh, you're sick too? Yay in sickness and health right? What? No that wasn't a proposal!" Momo talked to Heechul on the phone and had just left the bathroom when she heard sobbing in Jisoo's room. "Wait, hold on I'll call you back. Yeah, love you too."

Momo poked her head through the doorway and noticed Nayeon on the floor beside her. "Unnie." She whispered and chucked her phone on the ground before closing the door and settling beside Nayeon. "It's okay, let it out." She soothed as she pulled Nayeon into a hug. Momo rubbed Nayeon's back and whispered sweet reassurances in her ear as Nayeon cried and gasped into Momo's neck.  
  
  


Jihyo smiled at how perfectly shaped the pancake was as she placed it onto the plate.

"There, that's the last one," she said to Jisoo and Mina behind her, decorating the pancakes.

"Why does yours look like boobs, Mina?" Jihyo turned around and furrowed her eyebrows at Jisoo's words. She peeked over their shoulders to see the pancake before Mina resembling much like breasts.

"They're eyes!" Mina rebutted and the other two laughed and patted her shoulder in mock belief.

Jisoo counted the seats and realized there were only 8 seats available (which was kind of overboard since 4 was the planned number of people living in the home).

'Eh, the gays will share a seat.' Jisoo thought and started setting the table while Jihyo went out to get the others in for breakfast.

"You know, Chaeyoung said you're a pretty good cook. I can see why, these pancakes taste really good," Jisoo commented with her mouth full.

Mina's eyes narrowed and she snatched the half eaten pancake out of Jisoo's hands. She sighed and sucked in her lips. "She said that?"

Jisoo nodded and snatched the pancake back. Taking another bite, she replied, "Yeah, she said and I quote _'Mina unnie looks really cute in the kitchen. She's always humming one of our songs and dancing a little when she thinks nobody's looking. And her pancakes are the best.'"_

Mina couldn't help but bite her lips at the feeling of heat rush to her cheeks. She was about to say something but was interrupted by a squeal from the living room. Mina glanced through the kitchen window into living room to see Chaeyoung and Rosé jumping up and down with their arms over each others shoulder and yelling together at the TV screen. Something about Daenerys and her nephew...?

"So..." Jisoo drawled and glanced at Mina putting whipped cream on some of the pancakes. "The two Chaeyoungs seem pretty close..." Mina almost laughed at how obvious Jisoo was about her feelings for Rosé. All morning, Jisoo was blabbering on about how the pancakes have to be 'sweet and soft that it would almost melt in your mouth' because that's just how Rosé likes it apparently.

Mina nodded and started adding strawberries, "Yeah, Chae said she really admires Rosé's taste in music."

Jisoo let out a 'hm.' and stopped what she was doing to get a look at Mina. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

Mina choked oh the air and stared at Jisoo as if she had no idea what she was talking about. "W-What? I'm not in love with Chaeyoung."

Jisoo scoffed and walked around the table towards Mina. "Oh c'mon. I saw the way your eyes sort of light up when I talked about her earlier." Mina gulped and regained her composure before continuing the decoration of the pancakes.

Jisoo took the whipped cream dispenser out of Mina's hand. "It's alright if you do, I don't mind it." She sprayed some cream into her mouth and moaned at the soft sensation attacking her taste buds. Mina turned her face and noticed how close she was to Jisoo.

"I-I told you. I don't like Chaeyoung. She's just a friend. A sister."

Jisoo rose her eyebrows and let out an 'uh-huh' in disbelief.

Mina scowled and her eyes caught the sight of cream on Jisoo's nose. "You have-" she pointed at the cream.

"Huh? What?" Jisoo asked and brushed the side of her lip where she thought Mina was gesturing.

"No it's here," Mina grabbed a tissue and cupped the side of her face and she brought the tissue up and wiped the cream off.

"OOOOH IT SMELLS-" The two Chaeyoungs raced into the kitchen but abruptly stopped when they noticed Jisoo and Mina so close to each other.

"Good." Rosé finished her sentence and sat down awkwardly at the table.

"U-Unnie. Were we interrupting something?" Chaeyoung asked and stood awkwardly beside the doorway.

"No!" Mina and Jisoo answered in panicked unison. They glanced at each other and Mina quickly wiped off the cream before putting the tissue in the bin and standing a little further from Jisoo.

Jihyo and Tzuyu entered the kitchen followed by Jennie and Lisa not noticing the tension between the other four.

"Pancakes!" Lisa grinned and quickly sat on the nearest chair beside Rosé.

"Uh, there's only 8 seats and 13 of us so could you share with Chae?" Jihyo asked Mina then turned to Jisoo, "Could you share with Rosé?" Jihyo noticed the hesitant looks on both of their faces and added, "Unless you guys want to just share with each other instead and the Chaeyoungs-"

"No wait, it's fine!" Chaeyoung chirped and sat down at the table. She looked towards Mina for permission who nodded and quietly sat on her lap. She blushed feeling Chaeyoung's arms wrap around her middle.

"Yeah Jichu's light as a feather," Rosé commented and tapped her thigh awkwardly before Jisoo sat on her.

"O-Kay..." Mumbled Jihyo in an awkward tone, she turned to Jennie and gestured for her to sit with Lisa. Jihyo noticed the absence of several gays and Dahyun (Jihyo wouldn't know it yet, but Dahyun could've been included with the gays) so she asked Tzuyu to round up the stranglers.

"Why me?" Tzuyu groaned in reluctance but she nevertheless turned on her heel in search of the stragglers.


	8. Tzuyu

Tzuyu had managed to find Sana and Dahyun outside playing in the backyard. They were both sitting by the pool with their legs dipped in the water. Tzuyu watched from the patio who Dahyun rested her head on Sana's shoulder. Tzuyu looked up to the both of them. More so Sana since Dahyun was a mess. She admired Sana's will and capabilities especially during Sixteen era and then when she discovered Sana was bisexual (although she did question why Sana would keep a foot in that direction since it was obvious that she was 110% attracted to girls) from Nayeon's not so quiet whispering in the hall outside her room when everyone else was asleep, Tzuyu was even more impressed with Sana.

Sana.

Sana.

Sana.

She was beautiful. That she couldn't deny. Tzuyu knew that she was also beautiful. She was the most beautiful female face of 2019. But Minatozaki Sana's beauty was just something out of this world for Tzuyu. You see for Tzuyu, she would wake up and be greeted by the same frown and lost expression. But whenever she even glanced in Sana's direction, she would always have a smile. A smile so bright it would light up the world. A smile so bright the sun could disappear and nobody would even notice. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Hell, they sparkled when she frowning. Her laughter could cure cancer. And her lips. God her lips were so damn attractive. They were like magnets and her eyes were metal poles because Tzuyu would never be able to look away from Sana's lips.

Tzuyu wasn't just attracted to Sana's appearance. She was attracted to how Sana would instantly lighten up the room whenever she walked in. There was always a smile on her face and she would always make it her mission to make those around her happy even if she were the most miserable person around on the inside. Tzuyu wasn't sure why Sana for some reason didn't care about herself to put her own happiness above others but she was still intrigued by her. To others, Sana could be read like an open book. Gay, slightly dumb, clumsy, flirty and friendly. But that wasn't all there was to Sana. Tzuyu wasn't as close as she was to Sana as they used to be during Debut era. She wished she could get as close with Sana as Momo or even dare say, Dahyun. It was obvious to Tzuyu that Dahyun had a thing for Sana. However, it was hard to see if Sana really liked Dahyun or was just flirting with her as she does with everybody. This gave hope for Tzuyu. Maybe. Just maybe Sana wasn't already falling for someone else. Maybe Tzuyu could make Sana fall for her the way Tzuyu has already fell for Sana a hundred times over and over again just by looking at her. And maybe, she could finally break out of her shell and be happy like she hopes she can be.

"How's your back Unnie?" Dahyun rubbed Sana's hand with her thumb and looked up to take a look at where Sana had been thrown into the wall the previous day.

Tzuyu was always jealous of Dahyun. But every time she felt that green monster surge through her, she felt guilty because Dahyun was her best friend, her Unnie and her bandmate. She hated the way they made her feel. She hated herself feeling that way. But she couldn't help herself. Every single time she looks at Sana, she's always looking at Dahyun. And Dahyun was always looking at Sana. God they were just fucking annoying together. The chemistry. The fond The fucking sexual tension. It was so suffocating to Tzuyu and she could never feel anything but jealousy and guilt. This made Tzuyu hate herself even more.

Sana hesitant turned slightly so that Dahyun could get a better view when she lifted Sana's shirt to check the bruises. Dahyun gasped at the sight. "What is it?" Sana asked as she snapped her head back and noticed the look of worry on Dahyun.

The bruises started from the bottom of her neck and all the way down to Sana's lower back. They were like scattered galaxies of purple and blue-ish green. "Stay here, I'll get ointment for them," Dahyun replied and kissed the crown of Sana's hair, ignoring Tzuyu's presence and completely focused on getting the medication for Sana.

Sana bit her lip when she noticed Tzuyu after watching Dahyun go. "Tzu-"

"Unnie, what happened yesterday? What did Jeong do to you? I'll fucking murder her for hurting you like this," Tzuyu said losing her cool for a moment as she walked towards Sana.

Sana sighed and watched the ripples of water as she waved her legs around. "Nothing, Tzu-Ah."

Tzuyu knew it wasn't nothing. The entire group knew there was more to it. But Tzuyu, she only heard three thumps in the wall and pulled Dahyun out of her room after she found whatever she was looking for. When Tzuyu and Dahyun stopped seeing Chaeyoung and Mina in the doorway, they approached the scene behind them and both gasped at the sight. Tzuyu doesn't think she could ever forget it. Not the way Sana has fallen on her knees crying. Not the way the wall looked look the small makings of an earthquake. Not even the way blood was smeared on the wall and the dripping from Jeongyeon's fist. It was just the look on her face- Jeongyeon's face. Tzuyu never thought she would ever see something like that from Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung maybe. She's very serious when it comes to playing Fortnite with Mina. But the way she saw Jeongyeon standing before Sana. Like she was... Like she was something evil.

Dahyun had quickly rushed back with ointment and barely spared a Tzuyu a glance. The maknae just turned and told them that breakfast was ready before going to look for the rest of the members.

Tzuyu decided to search the first floor. She circled back to the dining room to see that they were still waiting and the missing members still missing. Jihyo, Chaeyoung, Mina, Rosé, Jisoo, Jennie, Lisa, Sana, Dahyun and herself were accounted for.

'That's 10,' she thought. "Where are the oldest three?" Tzuyu sighed to herself and told the waiting girls that Sana and Dahyun would join them soon and to just eat without them.

Tzuyu left the dining room and into the living room, she turned a right intot the front hallway and counted all their shoes to see if maybe somebody went out. She counted 46 shoes. 9 of those were Twice's shoes. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Blackpink collectively owning 35 pairs of shoes. Tzuyu noticed Jeongyeon's dirty Nike shoes were still beside Nayeon's Gucci slides and turned back around. She ignored the impatient looks in the dining room on her left as walked through the living room and into the another hallway. Tzuyu decided to not go up the stairs on her left just yet and searched the rest of the rooms in the hallway. The two bathrooms on her right were empty (safe for a stinky odour in one of them). The laundry room was empty.

Tzuyu then opened the door to the basement. The lights were off but Chaeyoung had a habit of playing video games in the dark so she flicked on the light switch and walked down the stairs. Her eyes swept over the bar and the home theater room. Tzuyu turned and walked to the other side, she glanced over to the table to see a closed laptop that Chaeyoung and Rosé had played with the second they woke up. Tzuyu walked around to the mini kitchen and then the bathroom before she concluded that it was empty. A thought suddenly invaded her mind and she walked up the stairs, turned off the lights and closed the door behind her.

'I swear to God Jihyo, if they're fucking in the soundproof rooms...'

Tzuyu half opened the door expecting to hear moans but let out a sigh of relief when she found the practice room empty as well as the studio. Tzuyu was somewhat glad that YG had allowed Blackpink some space for dance practice and even a room with a piano, guitar and drum kit. Although it was nothing compared to their old dorm (just a lot more spacious and tidy), Tzuyu was impressed but still suspicious of YG. Tzuyu went back into the backyard, ignoring the sting and uncomfortable feeling in her stomach when she noticed Sana and Dahyun still by the pool talking and laughing. She quietly walked to the side into the garage and flicked on the switch only to find herself in a room filled with smiles and awards.

The garage wasn't as dusty as she would've imagined it. To any other person, it would just look like a trophy room for all of Blackpink's achievements. From their debut, to their first music show win and many photos of their performances. But to Tzuyu, she immediately noticed the floorboards on the ground. Usually, garages don't have floorboards. Tzuyu was so tempted to reach for the trap door under her feet but remembered she had to look for three idiots. Tzuyu sighed and made a mental note to investigate what was underneath the trap door another day.

Tzuyu left the garage and stared at the ground as she prepared herself to see Sana and Dahyun but she couldn't hear Sana's infectious laughter.

'They must've finally got hungry,' Tzuyu thought to herself and circled around the backyard but only found flowers and grass. She decided to go back inside and look upstairs.

Tzuyu climbed up the stairs and walked down the hallway. "Unnie?" She called out as she pushed open the doors on either side of her. She past the bathroom, the study, the bedrooms of Jennie, Lisa and Rosé as well as a leisure room she didn't even see before. Tzuyu was about to give up and turn back around announcing the disappearance of the three members before she spotted a familiar red color in the other bathroom. Tzuyu didn't even notice the broken shards nor the blood on the mirror of the bathroom. She was completely frozen at the doorway.

"Jeongyeon," She said monotone and completely neglecting using any honorifics. Tzuyu lost all respect for the elder when she hurt Sana. She watched as the girl was taking a bath fully clothed. Tzuyu noticed the attempted job to fix up both of her hands on the counter with the first aid kit spread everywhere.

Tzuyu took a step into the room and noticed the murky red water. "Oh my god," she said and ran towards the bathtub. Jeongyeon was just staring at the wall in front of her. "Jeong? Jeong!" Tzuyu shook Jeongyeon's shoulders and snapped her out of the daze. "What do you think you're doing? Your fingers could be broken."

Jeongyeon didn't spare her a glance and stood out of the bathtub, pushing away Tzuyu's hand supporting her. "Leave me alone," she mumbled and walked out of the bathroom dripping wet.

"But," Tzuyu watched and followed Jeongyeon as she just walked into her room. "There are pancakes, you love pancakes!" The door slammed in front of Tzuyu's face so hard, her hair flew around all over her face. She sighed and brushed the strands back behind her ear before she started making her way to the last unchecked room.

"Nayeon Unnie? Momo Unnie? Are you there? Breakfast's ready," Tzuyu called out as she pushed the door slightly and it creaked in response. She flicked on the lights then her eyes traveled everywhere in the room before she sighed for the nth time and ruled the room as empty. She was about to close the door when she heard a soft sound. So quiet she wouldn't have heard it if she weren't the quietest person in the group (Mina was a close second though, sometimes she's fucking crazy).

Tzuyu turned back around and stepped into the room. Darkness cloaked over her as she squinted through the darkness and flipping the light switch. "Hello?" She called and took several more steps while she scanned the room one more time. "Is anybody in here?" She walked around the bed, it was big enough for Jisoo, Nayeon, and Mina to share. The room was empty and quiet. Tzuyu frowned. She _swore_ she heard a sound. It was like a sob or a whimper. Or both.

Tzuyu huffed and decided to look in the closet because it was ironic in her situation.

"Unnies!" She said as she opened the doors and were greeted by the back of their heads. She heard some shuffling and Momo's head turned.

"Tzuyu, how's not a good time," Momo said softly and Tzuyu immediately noticed the way Nayeon was being held tightly by Momo.

Tzuyu nodded and took a step back, "Okay. Breakfast's done so... Whenever you're ready and you can just reheat the pancakes."

Momo's eyes lit up and her lips parted hungrily, "Pancakes?"

Tzuyu gave her a glare and closed the closet doors in her face, knowing that Momo needed to help Nayeon through whatever she was going through. Tzuyu was never good with comforting people so she hoped Momo was enough to handle her. Maybe whatever Nayeon was going through had something to do with Jeongyeon in the bathroom with the mirror smashed and her taking a bath fully clothed.

'Eh.' Tzuyu shrugged. 'The Unnies will take care of it.'


	9. Competitive

It was quiet. Very much the opposite one would expect the house to be with 13 people living under the roof. Nobody dared say anything, nor even touch the food. The pancakes were safe to say, very cold by now. They'd been waiting for 10 minutes. They'd been silent for 10 minutes.

"Okay, why do we have to wait for the others?" Jisoo asked impatiently for the food she helped cook. It was one thing to force her to sit on Rosé's lap (not that she minded, she just found it embarrassing with how hot her cheeks felt leaning into Rosé's arms around her waist) but it was truly another thing to delay breakfast.

They were all just waiting for somebody to break the silence and thankful that Jisoo has the balls to. "Yeah, they can eat later. Tzuyu probably walked in on 2yeon having sex and locked herself in the bathroom," Lisa added and reached for the honey in the center of the table but Jihyo's hand swatted her away.

Jennie chuckled and snuggled into Lisa's neck, "Lili, that's something _you'd_ do. And with me."

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows and pulled a playful pout as she protested, "That's not true. If I saw two hot girls having sex I'd-" She noticed the angry look on her girlfriend's face and quickly rethought her next words. "I mean... Two people... Hugging each other... Very... Very, very... Tightly... I'd..."

Rosé decided to save her best friend from embarrassment and interjected, "Get _you_." They all turned to Rosé who's chin rested on Jisoo's shoulder. "Lisa would get you, Jennie to beat them up for scarring her mind."

"What? It's not like that those two haven't gone up to it all the way through the night. Jennie's loud and that bed is squeaky and the walls are thin," Jisoo rebutted and the table was silent once again.

Laughter and giggles echoed from the other side of the house and grew louder.

"Here comes Sana," Chaeyoung says.

"Don't forget Dahyun," Jihyo snorted and all the Twice members laughed.

The Blackpink members looked at each other confusedly. "What? I thought they _weren't_ dating," Rosé asked.

"They're dating?" Jisoo asked.

"No. Well nothing is stopping them from dating..." Mina answered.

Mina scoffed and added, "Actually, it's Sana's stubbornness, stupidity and lots and lots of baggage."

Chaeyoung hummed in agreement, "Oh and Dahyun's blindness, religion and lots and lots of pining."

"Pining?" They all asked suddenly.

Chaeyoung laughed at their reactions and explained, "Yeah well Sana kisses, hugs and flirts with anybody and everybody in a half mile radius. Dahyun gets jealous and is forced to go hang with somebody else which then gets Sana jealous and she doesn't know Dahyun's jealous so she becomes even flirtier and it's like a cycle on repeat."

" _What's_ a cycle on repeat?" Dahyun asked with Sana back hugging her as they shuffle into the dining room.

"Uh... The plot of Miraculous Ladybug!" Jisoo responded thinking off the top off her head.

The girls sitting at the table all looked at Jihyo with confused looks. Jennie mouthed a 'what' to her which made Jisoo explain, "You know. The superhero dude likes his superhero partner but the partner doesn't like him, she likes this model dude who just happens to be the superhero guy. So it's a love square with two people!"

Jennie gave Jisoo a fake understanding nod before noticing Dahyun sit across from her and looking at Sana before patting the seat next to her.

"You know there are empty seats right?" Dahyun asked the three pairs.

The pink haired girl was just about to sit in the seat beside Dahyun. "Well we don't have enough seats for 13," Jisoo answered and Sana quickly perked up hearing this. She smirked and smoothly said, "Well then I guess I should sit on your lap as well Dahyunnie." Sana gracefully sat perpendicular to Dahyun's lap and she wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

The other girls at the table exchanged looks and eye rolls. "Okay guys have any of you seen Tzuyu and our oldest three?" Jihyo cut in on Sana's flirting.

At that moment, Tzuyu came walking with an even grumpier look then normal.

"What-"

"Jeongyeon's a bitch. Nayeon and Momo are in a closet and I'm fucking starving," Tzuyu interrupted Dahyun and sat down next to her, very much regretting it since Sana's soft pink hair tickled her shoulder.

 _"Mina, are you aware of the hands around your waist?"_ Sana asked Mina in Japanese.

The rest of Twice members sighed at the two while the Blackpink members stayed quite since they were all somewhat fluent in Japanese which was unknown to the rest of them.

Mina scowled at Sana and started cutting up a pancake before feeding Chaeyoung. _"Shut up Satang."_

 _"Why? It's not like anybody can understand us. Come on, you're feeding her like you're already dating!"_ Sana smirked and copied Mina by using a knife to cut up the pancake into pieces and feeding Dahyun.

Mina sighed and took a sip of water, _"Look who's talking!"_

 _"Huh?"_ Sana mumbled with her mouth full.

_"Why don't you go and admit your feelings for Dahyun to yourself? Sana you've been playing around with people's hearts for almost 3 years now. Don't you think it's time you actually find yourself a girlfriend?"_

Sana frowned and fed Dahyun again, _"I know where you're coming from Mina-Chan. But I'm just not ready for any commitment like that just yet. Besides,"_ she smiled when Dahyun let out an 'ah' and Sana brought the fork to Dahyun's mouth. She chuckled at Dahyun's cuteness when she chomped greedily down onto the knife and gave Sana a giddy look. _"It's not like I have feelings for anyone, let alone Dahyunie."_

Jennie face palmed.

"Uh... Are you okay?" Chaeyoung asked Jennie who quickly recovered from her embarrassment and stole the pancake off Lisa's fork.

_"Alright. Whatever you say."_

After breakfast, they all congregate to the living room to watch _Grey's Anatomy._

"Dr. McSteamy can like have my babies! Oh my fuck," Sana fake moaned and sighed into Dahyun's shoulder who uncomfortably laughed at Sana's comment.

"Hey, there are children present!" Jihyo scolded and hit the side of Sana's head.

"We're watching a show where half the characters have sex in a hospital," Sana deadpanned, her eyes glued to the screen.

Nayeon and Momo the walked down the stairs. "Hey did you guys eat all the pancakes?" Momo asked as they entered the living room.

"There's left over on the table," Jisoo answered flinching at the touch of Rosé's hand brushing hers in the popcorn box they're sharing.

Tzuyu side glanced her two unnies as Momo pulls Nayeon into the kitchen. She noticed her eyes looked puffy and red.

The sofa was big enough for maybe 5 or 6 people so to nobody's surprise, Sana had her arms around Dahyun's middle on her lap and Jennie was using Lisa as her own butt cushion. There were ten of them so Chaeyoung and Rosé just sat on the floor.

Halfway through the episode, Sana winced softly in pain. Dahyun was too engrossed in the show too notice but Tzuyu was beside Sana and leaned in to ask her, "Unnie, are you alright?" Sana shifted the weight of her legs and pulled Dahyun to sit on only one of her thighs.

"Yeah, I'm fine just-" She glanced around to see everybody still watching the show intently then leaned into Tzuyu and whispered, "I was brushing my teeth this morning and felt my back hurting so I tried to get a look at it but tripped and my thigh hit the counter."

Tzuyu but her lip in worry and replied, "Okay, I'll go get some ice."

Tzuyu was about to stand up but Sana quickly grabbed onto her hand and pulled her before she could even stand. "Wait. I don't wanna make a big deal out of any of this, Tzu-ah."

The maknae frowned at her Unnie but couldn't stop the sensation she felt from the heat and softness of Sana's hand on hers. "Unnie-"

"No, Tzuyu," Sana interrupted and this caught the attention of Jennie to her right who shooshed the two of them. Now finally this caught the attention of Dahyun and she turned to see both of them talking in hushed voices.

"What is it?" Dahyun asked seeing the concerned and anxious looks from Tzuyu.

Sana turned to Dahyun and gave her the best smile she could muster, "It's nothing Dahyunie."

Dahyun of course didn't believe her and was starting to feel worried. "Unnie-"

"Dubu, it's fine really."

Dahyun frowned and nodded totally not believing her. "Okay then," she whispered in reply and brought her hands to Sana's intertwined around her middle. She leaned back into Sana's touch and accidentally slipped onto Sana's bruised thigh.

Sana let out a cry of pain and instinctively pushed Dahyun off of her and she fell butt first onto the floor causing everyone in the room to look towards the two and worry immediately.

"Sana?"

"What happened?"

"What the fuck?"

"Are you alright?"

"Dahyun what did you do?"

"N-Nothing!"

Tzuyu noticed Sana's eyes turn glassy and asked for an ice pack. Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Sana in a hug and placed a kiss to her temple. "It's okay, does it still hurt right now?" She asked and Sana nodded giving her a weak smile.

"Can you point out where exactly the bruise is?" Tzuyu asked and felt the presence of Dahyun kneeling in front of Sana and holding her hand.

Sana's finger moved towards her upper thigh and then she pointed to her knee.

"Okay, can you take off your pants so we can see if it looks bad?" Tzuyu asked calmly and stroked the side of Sana's face.

Sana giggled, "If you wanted to see me naked Tzuyu, you could've just asked."

Tzuyu had to resist rolling her eyes at the return of Flirt-ozaki Sana.

Tzuyu and Dahyun helped Sana take off her sweatpants and Dahyun couldn't help but feel as if she was in some sort of contest. They both blushed when they saw Sana's bright red underwear but quickly frowned at the sight of two purple bruises, one on her upper thigh and her knee. Dahyun suddenly felt deja vu as she had just seen similar coloured bruising on Sana just an hour before.

"Yah! Why are you like this. You're always getting hurt, Sana," Jihyo walked in with an ice pack while the others crowd around the sofa. Jihyo cocked an eyebrow as they all watched Tzuyu helping Sana. They also noticed the look on Dahyun's face as she watched the moment right in front of her.

Tzuyu took the ice pack and gently placed it to Sana's thigh. She felt her throat dry up as Sana placed her hand over the maknae's and Tzuyu's hand was so close to her core that her fingertips grazed her underwear. Dahyun unconsciously clenched her jawline at the sight. She also realized that the pain Sana had felt was because she wanted to feel more of Sana around her and shifted further into her embrace. Guilt shot throughout her and settled into her stomach almost overpowering the jealousy.

"Sana what happened?"

"Ooft that bruise is baaaaaad..."

"Sana you're so clumsy, are you alright?"

"Is it supposed to be purple already?"

Tzuyu growled and stood up still holding onto Sana tightly, "Enough! All of you give her some space please."

They all glanced at each other then back to them before nodding slightly. They slowly dispersed, Rosé and Chaeyoung both went to

Tzuyu but the bottom of her lip and said, "You know, I can handle this. You can go-"

"N-No, she can stay," Sana interrupted and squeezed Dahyun's hand.

Dahyun smiled to Sana and looked up at Tzuyu's frowning face, "Yeah, I know you'd much rather play Minecraft with Chae and Rosé so you can-"

Tzuyu's eyes narrowed slightly and Sana sensing the tension suggested, "How about we just continue watching the show?"

Dahyun and Tzuyu sent each other looks, almost competitive.


	10. Jihyo

Sana was sitting in between Tzuyu and Dahyun. She looked to her right to see Dahyun focused on the TV screen but hand still interlocked with hers tightly. Sana then looked to her left to see Tzuyu staring back at her, Sana's fingers were now intertwined with Tzuyu's. Sana slowly turned her head back forward. This was an odd situation that she had never been in before.

'What the hell is happening?' She thought and glanced down to the ice pack still on her thigh and the two hands holding onto her own.

The three of them watched the show in silence with Sana occasionally shutting her eyes and unconsciously squeezing her hands tightly when seeing a gruesome scene. It was safe to say that Dahyun and Tzuyu were somewhat glad Sana let go of their hands when Jihyo came in and abruptly turned off the TV.

"It's almost 9, we should get ready to go," she said and looked at the three of them with a smug expression.

"Why do you look like that? Are you farting?" Sana asked half joking and stood up with the ice pack still being held by Tzuyu.

Sana gave Tzuyu and thankful smile and asked her to put away the ice pack. Of course, she nodded and did exactly that.

"No!" Jihyo denied, "Just... Put your pants on girl. We have to leave in half an hour." They nodded and followed Jihyo into the dining room.

The three of them stopped in the doorway to see Nayeon and Momo sitting on the table recording themselves dancing.

"Are you doing a TikTok?" Dahyun laughed and made funny faces in the gap between Momo and Nayeon.

They all (minus Jihyo) starting laughing and joining in. "Guys," Jihyo began with a sigh. "Be outside by 9:40 or we'll be late."

Jihyo started walking out of the dining room but watched through the kitchen pass-through window in the living room. At first, Jihyo was hesitant to having Twice room with Blackpink as there would be so many people in one house. But, there they were making TikToks. She was glad Chaeyoung was getting along so well with Rosé and wasn't worried about Mina either since she would probably spend most of her time in her bed or playing video games by herself or with the maknaes. Jihyo was somewhat worried however, about the situation Sana had gotten herself into with Tzuyu and Dahyun. Maybe she hadn't realized it yet, but Tzuyu was obviously very much in love with Sana and Dahyun... Dahyun confused Jihyo. If Jihyo looked a certain way, she would say that Dahyun was completely in love with Sana, however, if she turned the lens just slightly into a different perspective, it would seem like Sana and Dahyun were both secretly in love with each other. Taking it from many, many, many different perspectives, Jihyo couldn't narrow down on what she thought Dahyun felt for Sana and vice versa. Sana was also an enigma. Jihyo didn't know if Sana was flirting with everyone around her on purpose or if it was just her personality. She didn't know if Sana was leading both Dahyun and Tzuyu on just for the fun of it or if she did it because she wasn't exactly sure of what she herself wanted. And Tzuyu wasn't so clear and easy to figure out either. The way she always kept her emotions and expressions in check ever since the flag incident when she was just sixteen. She was a teenager and put on so much pressure and hate from an entire country. Jihyo doesn't think Tzuyu could ever break out of her shell because of that. And that's what makes the situation even harder.

Jihyo sighed and glanced at the clock, it was digital since the Blackpink members were lazy and dumb (their words not hers). It was 9:20. She'd been blanking and lost in thought for 10 minutes.

"Unnie?" Jihyo turned and found herself confronted by two Chaeyoungs. One could laugh at the height difference.

"Yeah?"

Rosé chewed the inside of her cheek and spoke up, "How do you know if you're gay?"

Jihyo's eyebrows rose.

"Unnie?" Chaeyoung poked the side of Jihyo's shoulder.

"U-Uh... I don't really think I'm the best person to talk to about this Chaeyoung...s."

The two Chaeyoungs shared a sigh and nodded.

"Uh maybe go to Nay or Jeong?" Jihyo suggested with a shrug and reminded them to be ready to leave at 9:40 before she walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Chaeyoung stopped halfway up the stairs.

'Wait a second,' she thought. She ran back down the stairs, bumping into the Chaeyoungs.

"Unnie-"

"So who thinks they're gay?" Jihyo cut off the shorter Chaeyoung and looked at them both expectantly. She was surprised whoever to see that they both pointed to each other.

"Jisoos Christ am I the only straight one around here?"

Rosé smiled and chirped, "Momo has a boyfriend too."

"She's pansexual. I'm pretty sure Heechul's the only person with a penis she's ever been with..." Jihyo trailed off.

Momo and Sana dated for a month. They decided it was better off friends since they were both cheating on each other with the same person. It was awkward but the threesome was pretty decent. Jihyo remembered walking in on them in Momo's bed one time when she was looking for Jeongyeon's broomstick.

"Uh okay... Um you know why I think we're just gonna go find one of the gay unnies..."

Jihyo pouted, watching the two gays walk up the stairs.

'They're all grown up and gay. Nobody wants to confide in me.' She sighed and grumpily walked outside.

She squinted when she noticed something on a tree trunk by the pool. Walking closer to further inspect it, she made out a yellow stick-it note. Jihyo reached forward and pulled it off the tree bark. It read: 'I'M WATCHING YOU.'

'Like the Netflix TV show?" Jihyo thought and turned over the note.

'ALL OF YOU.'

"Well that's not good," Jihyo deadpanned and turned around to scan her surroundings. She gulped when she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and the wind around her rushed, making the trees rustle loudly. She stumbled around the grass, carefully watching the trees for anybody who could've been watching her and written that note. Wait what was that? She swore she saw a dark figure in between the trees but it could've been just her imagination.

Her heart thumped in her chest, throat dry and feet suddenly feeling wobbly. Her eyes noticed the figure again. But she wasn't entirely sure, her vision blurred slightly.

'Maybe it's a good time for me to run.' She thought as she picketed the note in her pocket and gulped.

She ran and took once last glance at the trees. But the moment she stepped one foot forward, she felt someone hold her arms tightly. Out of reflex and self preservation, she pulled back her arm and punched at the attacker. They fell onto their knees and groaned in pain.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? I'LL PERMANENTLY DELETE YOUR ABILITY TO CREATE CHILDREN!" She said and pulled back her arm again ready to attack.

They groaned and slowly stood up, holding a tree in support. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm gay and a girl."

Jihyo sighed at the familiar face. "Oh my god, Jeong you scared the shit out of me." Jihyo looked at Jeongyeon and winced at the blood rushing out of Jeongyeon's nose. "Oh crap, sorry." She apologised and pulled the girl inside. Jeongyeon helped her nose tightly and Jihyo noticed the bruises and dried blood on her hands. She sighed and pulled her into the bathroom, reminding herself to check on her about those hands later.

Jihyo made the elder sit on the countertop as she took out the first aid kit and helped soak up the blood before moving on her hands.

"Don't ask," Jeongyeon said and clenched her jaw, avoiding Jihyo's worried stares.

"I wasn't going to," Jihyo answered. Jeongyeon winced when she dabbed some alcohol onto Jeongyeon's hands. She purposely slowed down her movements to lengthen the time spent with Jeongyeon so she could ask, "What happened at the dorm, Jeong? With Sana?"

Jeongyeon looked away and sucked in her lips, "You're not gonna let me walk out of here without me telling you are you?" When Jeongyeon looked back at saw Jihyo shaking her head, she decided to tell her. "Sana's just dumb. She's naive and dumb yet a bitch. She let herself become a victim t-to rape because she was so fucking in love with- just the thought of love she couldn't see the signs of him. Ji... I don't know how much you know since you aren't in their gay club either but Nayeon's never one to keep a secret as you and everybody knows. Mina and Nayeon found Sana in a practice room five years ago naked and a pool of blood between her legs, but she wasn't on her period. She had bruises and scars and she had bite and scratch marks. Nayeon said that there was so much done to her that it could seem like 10 people did it to her. But Nayeon told me that Sana swore she was only with him. That single monster did that to her for a year. And nobody noticed. When Nayeon and Mina found her like that, she passed out from exhaustion and pain. They took her to a doctor and it turned out she had internal bleeding. Mina bribed the doctor to keep it a secret. The doctor knew she was raped and said that the severe sexual activity happened for at least half a year before she went to the doctor. Ji, that means he raped her and probably left her like this for half a year." Jeongyeon turned to Jihyo who had frozen up, trying to process her words and said, "I want to fucking murder him for doing that to Sana. I want to hurt him the way he hurt Sana. I want him to be hurt a million times worse then Sana for the rest of his life. And I want to be the one inflicting that pain. I want to hear him beg for me to kill him just to free him the pain."

Jihyo realised that the aggression she and everybody thought that Jeongyeon held for Sana was actually directed to Sana's attacker. Jeongyeon didn't have him to hit and insult so she pushed it onto the next closest person- Sana. She was using just using Sana as an excuse to let out her aggression. But really, Jeongyeon deeply cared about Sana even though the way she shows it is odd.

At that moment, a thought dawned on Jihyo and she wrapped a bandage around Jeongyeon's hand. "Jeong. Have you always felt this angry about anything?"

Jeongyeon thought about it for a moment but nodded, not sure where she was going with that.

"Right, okay. And have you dealt with that anger by say... Punching a wall or shouting at someone previously?"

Another unsure nod.

Jihyo sighed, she held Jeongyeon's hand between hers. "I think we need to find you some help for this, Jeong. I think you have anger issues that need to be dealt with."

Jeongyeon stared at her blankly, she had never even thought of herself as an angry person. But the recent events with Sana and Nayeon flashed through her brain. She punched a wall. She pushed Sana into said wall. Several times. She smashed a mirror. After breaking Nayeon's heart. Maybe she was a little angry.


	11. Dahyun

Dahyun was confused. They were all sitting in the front yard, waiting for their manager to arrive. Dahyun was sitting on a bench, next to Sana. Normally, that sentence would be completely typical and uninteresting but Tzuyu was also next to Sana. In fact, Dahyun was all the way at the end of the bench while Sana was sitting as if there was no space in between beside Tzuyu on the other end. The bench wasn't that long but it sure seemed like it to Dahyun. Why was Tzuyu suddenly being so close with Sana? Dahyun heard loud laughter and immediately thought of Nayeon but she was whispering to Momo on the front steps of the house. Dahyun looked and found Rosé laughing along with Chaeyoung about flowers. So was Tzuyu only being clingy and shit with Sana because Chaeyoung was being clingy and shit with other Chaeyoung? Dahyun's eyes narrowed as she thought Tzuyu was simply using Sana to either make Chaeyoung jealous (it most certainly wasn't working) or to use for company. But why wouldn't Tzuyu just go to Dahyun? They were best friends too, weren't they? Tzuyu knew Dahyun especially cared about Sana so why would Tzuyu take Sana like that? Does Tzuyu _like_ Sana? Not that it would matter to Dahyun of course. But Sana was Dahyun's Unnie. Her favorite Unnie (but she would never tell Sana that, her ego would only grow) and Dahyun's _best_ best friend. But this housing arrangement wouldn't be permanent right? Six more months to build that bigger dorm JYP talked about which means less people to invade her and Sana's relationship (friendship). Well it's not like Sana can't have other friendships with other people, Dahyun loves to see Sana making friends. Sometimes she doesn't like how she flirts with internally everybody around her but she knows it's just the way she is and she'd learnt to love that about her. Dahyun loved how Sana could easily charm her way into anything or how she could make anybody's bad day instantly better. Sana had always made Dahyun feel better just by her presence. Except for now. She just felt awkward, third wheeling.

Tzuyu laughed at something cute Sana did, Dahyun couldn't hide her smile either since basically anything Sana did made her smile. But she frowned when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sana rest her head on Tzuyu's shoulder. Why wouldn't she rest her head on Dahyun's shoulder? Was it because Tzuyu was taller and didn't make Sana's neck stiff since Dahyun was shorter than Sana and hence her shoulder was shorter so Sana would usually have to sink down lower to comfortable cuddle with Dahyun. Was that it? Was Tzuyu a better cuddler? Because Dahyun thought that she was pretty cuddleable. Tzuyu's a lot skinner then her so wouldn't she be less cuddly then Dahyun? Sana likes Dahyun's chubby cheeks right?

"Dahyun? Are you alright, you look like somebody just stopped you from cumming," Dahyun looked up to see Jisoo looking down to her with a concerned look.

"What? Why do you know what that face looks like?" Dahyun retorted, purposely avoiding her question.

Jisoo shrugged and sat beside Dahyun, blocking her view of Sana. "I'm not an innocent little church girl like yourself, Dahyun."

Dahyun's mouth turned into a line, revealing all her chubby fat.

"Wow you're skin is very white," Jisoo commented and leaned in closer as she poked Dahyun's cheeks.

"Hey, stop that," Dahyun muttered and swatted her hand away.

Jisoo chuckled and leaned her face forward into the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow onto her leg. Now, Dahyun could see Sana again and she flinched seeing Sana staring back at her.

"What, you only like it when Sana touches your face?" Jisoo asked with an obvious teasing tone to add with her smirk.

Dahyun looked away from Sana and furrowed her eyebrows at Jisoo. "W-What? No," she defended unconvincingly.

Jisoo snorted. "Uh...Huh," she replied not believing any of it. "So Tzuyu and Sana flirting over there isn't bothering you at all?" Jisoo threw her thumb over her shoulder to the two ont eh other side of the bench who were back to talking about something Dahyun couldn't really make out. Dahyun squinted because she _swore_ she saw Sana glance her way and smirk before 'flirting' with Tzuyu.

Dahyun's eyes flicked back to Jisoo's. "They're not flirting."

Jisoo sat up straight and full on stared at Sana and Tzuyu for a whole minute.

"What are you doing?" Dahyun asked. Jisoo glanced at Dahyun and replied, "Watching."

Dahyun rolled her eyes and followed her gaze. "They're not flirting, you know."

They were obviously flirting.

Jisoo scoffed, "Whatever you tell yourself, to make you feel better, buddy."

Dahyun frowned at Jisoo's words and watched as she stood up, ruffled her hair and patted her shoulder before walking over to Jihyo watering the plants.

"What's up _mom_?" Jisoo asked and Jihyo turned around to give her a scowl.

Dahyun sighed pressed her lips into a line. This was going to be a long day.  
  
  


Their managers had decided for some reason it would be a good idea to literally get a large van to fit 13 people plus the driver. The van had three rows of three seats with a small walkway on the side leading to each row and then the back row of four seats. In the four seats sat Nayeon and Mom whispering (Again) and Jennie and Lisa beside them sleeping. Dahyun was again confused. How could the two fall asleep so easily on each other and so comfortable? Lisa was huddled into a small ball and resting her head on Jennie's shoulder. Dahyun was sure Lisa would get a painful strain in her neck when she woke up. And to add to that, it was almost 10 in the morning, why would they need sleep? Then Dahyun thought to insane amount of ruffling of the sheets she heard coming from their bed when she and Sana were trying to sleep on the mattress on the floor beside them. Dahyun then stopped thinking about the couple in the row behind her. She was sitting in the middle of the row with Tzuyu staring out at the window beside her and Chaeyoung texting Rosé even though they were literally a meter away from each other. Dahyun looking up and her face broke into a smile instantly as she saw Sana laugh about something with Rosé and Jisoo.

"This was on one of our very very rare break days. So we walked into our room and wanted to hang out with Mina because everyone else was out doing who knows what?" Sana explained her story. Jihyo and Mina were leaning forward listening to Sana retell the story.

Mina snorted and interjected, "You mean _Dahyun_ was out doing who knows what?"

Sana gave her a glare and glanced down the van, her eyebrows jumped when she met Dahyun's gaze. Sana quickly regained her composure and smiled at Dahyun. She bit her lip and broke eye contact before jumping back into the story, "So Jihyo asked Mina, _'What are you doing?'_. So Mina replied, _'Listening to music.'_ So we saw her phone in her hand, and it was on the music playing site, she was just staring at the album cover."

Jihyo laughed and added to the recount of finding Mina like that, "I was suprised. Instead of playing video games or watching Netflix, she just looked at the album cover while listening to music!" The five girls at the front laughed heartedly, Mina giggled and covered her face in embarrassment. Dahyun couldn't help but chuckle a bit too. Tzuyu looked at her weirdly and followed Dahyun's gaze. Dahyun didn't mean to eavesdrop, they were just a meter away and it was hard _not_ to listen in on what they were loudly talking about.

"What?" Dahyun asked Tzuyu when she noticed the maknae holding an unreadable (even more unreadable then usual) to her.

"You like Sana," Tzuyu said firmly and stoically. Dahyun noticed that Tzuyu said it in an odd tone. It was as if Tzuyu couldn't realise the fact until she said it out loud. But it wasn't true, of course. Dahyun didn't like Sana. Not like _that._

"I don't like Sana!" Dahyun retorted quickly and a little too loud, her words caught the attention of everybody in the van. Even Jeongyeon who was happily ignoring everybody sitting in the window seat beside Jihyo turned around.

Tzuyu cocked an eyebrow and Dahyun realized that everybody was silent. She looked around her and even their manager glanced at her through the front view mirror.

"What?" Dahyun finally looked at Sana who wore a nervous expression. Dahyun could tell her eyes were glassy and Mina lip almost quivering.

"S-Sana..." Was all Dahyun could muster when Jisoo and Mina whispered something to Sana and Jisoo pulled Sana's head down to rest on her shoulder. Jihyo and Mina shared a look and they both turned to glare at Dahyun. Jihyo turned back around but Mina mouthed to Dahyun, 'Text me, _now.'_

Dahyun sucked her lips in worry and quickly pulled out her phone, ignoring the looks from the maknaes beside her and tapped into the messengers app.

 **Penguin:** wtf dahyun

 **Dubu:** i didnt mean it

 **Dubu:** not like that

 **Penguin:** then what did u mean??

 **Dubu:** tzuyu said that i liked sana

 **Dubu:** i thought she meant like

 **Dubu:** LIKE like you know?

 **Penguin:** so u couldnt have asked tzu what she meant instead of yelling out that you dont like sana?

 **Dubu:** yeh i know

 **Penguin:** oh and dahyun?

 **Dubu:** yeh?

 **Penguin:** any other person wouldve thought tzuyu meant 'u like sana as in in a friend way' not 'u like sana in more than a friend way'

 **Penguin:** so... just think about that

 **Dubu:** wait what

 **Dubu:** but tzuyu said 'u like sana' as in in more than a friend way didnt she

 **Dubu:** so i answered honestly...

 **Dubu:** can u tell sana what i just told u?

 **Dubu:** Mina?

 **Dubu:** mina? r u there?

Dahyun looked up from her phone to see Jihyo and Mina engaging in a conversation. Dahyun sighed and pocketed her phone. She glanced to Tzuyu and frowned when she noticed Tzuyu was texting somebody. Dahyun frowned even further when Tzuyu was actually... Wait... Was she smiling? Dahyun wanted somebody else to see this strange phenomenon of Tzuyu smiling because she was talking to somebody and not looking at photos of her dog. Dahyun tapped Chaeyoung's arm and turned to her.

"What?" Chaeyoung asked with an annoyed tone. She was currently texting Rosé who was filling Chaeyoung in on what Jisoo and Sana were doing at the front. Apparently Jisoo was trying to cheer her up by talking about her and Lisa's dogs. Sana ignored her and went on her phone so Jisoo gave up and started looking at memes. Rosé tried getting Sana's spirits up by talking about food but then she got hungry and decided to just text Chaeyoung instead. Dahyun noticed Chaeyoung wasn't in the mood to be interrupted to she just bit her lip and muttered, "Nothing. Nevermind."

Dahyun leaned back, not caring about her double chin. She strained her eyes and tilted her chin up to get a better angle of Tzuyu's phone. The sun's glare was making it quite difficult for Dahyun to see the subject of Tzuyu's sudden giggles. Dahyun was stretching her neck as far and inconspicuous as she could for about 5 minutes and when Dahyun was _so_ close to seeing, Tzuyu's neck snapped to the side. Dahyun winced in fear as she gulped, loudly.

"What are you doing?" Tzuyu asked and tilted the side of her head curiously.

"N-Nothing," Dahyun replied and repositioned herself back into her seat.

"If you wanted to know who I was texting, you could've just asked."

Dahyun's eyebrows jumped and she gave her an obviously bad look of denial, " _W-What?_ I don't care who you talk to... Is it a guy? Is he your boyfriend?" Dahyun now had an excited look on her face.

Tzuyu smirked and gave Dahyun her phone.

Dahyun's excited and smug smile slowly melted down into a line when Dahyun read saw the message chat.

 **SanaisLife:** hahaha ur so cute

 **Chewy:** not as cute as u unnie

 **SanaisLife:** *gif*

It was a gif of Tzuyu wearing bunny ears at a fansign and she was playing with them. Okay, Dahyun had to admit she _was_ a little cute. But she was the maknae and the visual there was no situation you couldn't put Tzuyu in for her to look adorable and amazing.

 **SanaisLife:** hey dont leave me on seen ;(

 **Sanaislife:** chewyyyyy

Dahyun handed Tzuyu her phone back in silence. She now regretted ever taking an interest in Tzuyu's phone.


	12. Mean Words

Something was going on with Tzuyu and Dahyun. Chaeyoung was sure of it. She'd been hanging with Rosé for most of their time there but that was because of reasons that will not be disclosed as of yet. She felt guilty for not being there for either of them but also a little left out because there was obviously something going on and neither of them have come to her.

Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows. Tzuyu whispered something to Dahyun which made her glare at her.

"Psst!" She hissed to Mina. For some reason, nobody dared to speak. They were all (minus Sana and Momo who both went to the bathroom) still waiting in the lobby at 10:20 for YG to let them into his office. "What's going on with those two?" She nodded to the rest of the maknae line who were both glaring at each other.

Mina looked over Chaeyoung's shoulder and scoffed seeing the two obviously bickering about something.

"I told you Tzuyu. I _don't_ like Sana!" Dahyun yelled and as if fate just wanted to make the situation even worse, Sana and Momo had came back.

Dahyun's back was towards Sana and she didn't even know she was in the room yet. "Unnie," Tzuyu spoke and glanced over Dahun's shoulder. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, seeing Sana's frown and Momo's angry glare at Dahyun.

Dahyun froze and took a large intake of air through her nose, "Please tell me its YG and _not_ Sana right behind me."

Tzuyu looked back to Dahyun and said quietly, "I'm sorry. Can we talk about this later? After you and Sana make up?"

Dahyun sighed heavily and brought her hand to her face in annoyance, "Maybe."

Thankfully, the office doors opened revealing YG in all his glory- weird cap and all. The members of Blackpink all stood up almost from habit. "Come in," he spoke and glared when none of the Twice members moved an inch. He didn't seem to notice the tension between some of the Twice members at all. "Did the smoke of that kitchen fire clog your ears? Come in or you'll be homeless for the next six months!"

They all slowly turned and followed Blackpink into his office.

It was awkward to say the least. Sana, Momo, Nayeon and Mina stood on one side of the room. Blackpink stood in the middle, almost like a great divide. Chaeyoung stood beside Rosé and Dahyun. She wanted to be supportive for her friend but also didn't exactly know what side to be on so she was probably also part of the great divide as well. Jihyo was at the front, being the leader and she wanted to shield everyone else from YG's burning glares. And that Jeongyeon to the other side beside Dahyun. They might've both been isolated by their friends but Dahyun still could never forgive nor forget the things Jeongyeon did to Sana.

"So because there are 9 more people living in the house, we need to cut down other expenses," YG explained.

Lisa raised her hand, "Sajangnim?"

"No, your Club Penguin memberships will not be cut."

Lisa smiled at him and high fived Rosé.

The meeting flew by, it went for about a half hour just discussing the details regarding their whole situation- the media, schedules etc.

As they were leaving YG's office, Jihyo asked Rosé, "Hey, how's your solo debut coming along?"

Rosé's eyes widened comically large, "I'm getting a debut? Did he say that? I wasn't listening at all during the meeting. Oh my god, I'm so excited!"

The girls around her furrowed her eyebrows and walked into the elevator together. Well more like squished, the capacity was luckily 14 people.

Jihyo frowned and Rosé noticed and frowned as well. "O-Oh. H-He didn't...?" When Jihyo shook her heard, her face fell, "Right. Everybody still thinks we're gonna release _any_ music this year."

"Wait, no full album comeback as promised?" Nayeon asked and the Blackpink members but they all sighed and shook their head.

"YG promised us 2 comebacks and Rosé's solo debut by the end of 2019. Yet here we are still it's 2020 and still stuck in YG Dungeon," Lisa groaned and banged the back of her head on the elevator wall.

"Babe, you're gonna get bruise," Jennie whispered and cradled Lisa's head kissing the spot she hurt.

"Didn't TXT get a full album seven months after their debut?" Momo asked making Jihyo hit her in the back of her head. "Ouch what was that for?"

"No, no. It's alright. I mean we've released 13 songs in 3 years. I just hope BigHit decides to eat up YG like they did Pledis and Source Music," Rosé said. They others all gave her curious looks so she continued, "Well BTS is taking over the world. They're probably making as much money as all the rest of the companies combined."

The Twice girls wondered what it'd be like if BigHit bought JYP. Would they be better or worse taken care of? They didn't really know their CEO, would he possibly be okay with the whole gay thing? Probably not.

"Why is this elevator taking so long?" Jeongyeon mumbled and everybody looked her way. She hadn't said a single word the entire time. In fact, she'd probably only talked to about 3 or 4 of them since what happened with Sana.

Sana snorted, "So the smoke _didn't_ clog up your throat."

Jeongyeon glares at her, "Yeah, no thanks to you."

Sana shrugged, ignoring the warning looks from the girls around her, "Wouldn't really have mattered would it? No lines means no need for that voice right?"

A chorus of 'woah's and 'damn's left the mouths of the others in the elevator from Sana's words. "Fuck you, I'm a lead vocalist. You're just a vocalist."

"I still get more lines than you."

"You bring nothing to Twice."

"I blew up our group with Cheer Up."

"Because you didn't know how to pronounce ' _Shy shy shy'._ Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

At this point, the others decided it was time to cut off their little fight and the elevator turned into a shouting match.

"You're a fucking whore Sana!"

"Okay, okay enough guys."

"At least people actually like me!"

"Nobody likes you, they just want to see you naked. You wonder why we get so many male fans? It's mostly because of you!"

"Guys stop!"

"Guys nobody presses the button, that's why the elevator seemed like it was taking so long."

"Go die in hole Jeongyeon."

"I already, in Minecraft."

"What the fuck? You're insane."

"No _you_ are!"

"Okay that was just childish, Jeong."

"What's childish is Sana's attachment to shitty things."

"How do you keep blaming me for that?"

"Are calling us shitty things? Because Sana's always attached onto one of us at any moment..."

"Guys enough! Please."

"Of course I'm blaming you. You're so fucking co-dependant on everyone around. In fact, I'm not surprised you got raped for half a year and thought it was completely normal."

The elevator suddenly became quiet. "Fuck off."

"Can you guys at least stop sweaeing, the maknaes-"

"Jeongyeon, please stop."

"Fuck off Nayeon. You're not my girlfriend anymore."

"Okay, nevermind. They watch _Game of Thrones._ Swearing is nothing to them."

"Jeong-"

"Sana, you were a single child coddled by your parents, you haven't had a single moment to yourself. You've just been spending your days having sex with random people. I'm surprised dispatch didn't decide to expose you this year."

"Well, to be fair Dispatch got beat to the punch by Momo and Heechul."

"Stop Dahyun. Nobody asked you," Sana snapped and looked into Dahyun's eyes for the first time in the past hour.

Jeongyeon chuckled, "So you've finally let loose of your little bitch huh? No offence Dahyun."

"Uh... Much taken..." Dahyun mumbled under her breath.

"Shut it Jeongyeon. You're such a fucking bitch you know that? I really hope whatever gave you that broken nose will do the same to the rest of your face."

Jeongyeon was speechless.

Sana was speechless.

Momo was hungry.

So she pushed forward through the others and pressed the ground floor button.

"Can't believe nobody pressed a button..." She muttered and leaned back against the wall. Her stomach growled and it was the last thing heard in the elevator.

The elevator dinged and the members rushed out immediately.

"Okay," Lisa said as they walked back to the van. "Who the hell farted in the elevator?" A series of laughs and accusations went around the group. While the others were talking about farts, Jeongyeon slipped away and stayed at YGE, waiting for whatever Jihyo had planned for her.


	13. Lunch

"Hey Irene just texted if you guys wanted to have lunch?" Jisoo asked and looked behind her to the others in their seats. There were murmurs of agreements and nods so she quickly texted Irene for the details.

They decided to eat at a restaurant and even rented out the entire place because they're _that_ extra.

After exchanging the pleasantries of hugs and kisses, Twice, Blackpink and Red Velvet all sat down on the large round table. There were 17 of them.

"Guys what are you having, there's too many options..." Yeri mumbled.

"I'm having jokbal," Momo answered happily.

"Unnie, that's not on the menu..." Chaeyoung said.

Momo nodded and replied, "I know, I'll get jokbal from the street food store a block away."

Joy cocks an eyebrow and asked, "How do you stay so fit when all you eat is jokbal?"

Momo shrugs and Sana answers for her, "Momo dances a lot so that burns it off."

"Oh, well we just eat salads and health shit. It's a lot easier we don't have to exercise as much."

Jihyo snorts as she turns the page of the menu. "We eat chocolate off the floor."

Jisoo smirked and said, "Well Jennie and Lisa feed off each other."

Sana looked up from the menu. "Well, no wonder they have such hot abs."

"Sana," Mina hissed beside her. "Keep your gay on a leash."

Nayeon leaned and whispered, "Yeah, the employees might hear you."

Sana sighed and took a sip of her water. "We should go for drinks after this," she suggested which instantly caught the attention of the others around the table.

"What? Are you serious, Sana?" Jihyo asked astounded further by Sana's recent impulsive actions.

Wendy perked up hearing Sana's words, "I could surely use a drink." They all noticed Wendy send Irene a pointed look.

"Anybody know what _that's_ about?" Nayeon asked Sana and Mina quietly but they just shrugged.

"Maybe she's apart of that love triangle I keep hearing about," Mina suggested.

"Well, _you_ sleep with her. Hasn't she told you anything?" Nayeon looked at Sana pointedly.

Sana gave Nayeon a glare, "She's not on my rotation. Hasn't been for a while."

"Doesn't mean you guys _haven't_ slept together recently. C'mon Sana-Chan, tell us honestly when was the last time you guys did it?" Mina asked and the three of them completely ignored the conversations of the others at the table. They also did not notice the burning stares Dahyun was giving Sana.

"What do you do if people keep telling you that you like somebody but you feel like that's impossible?" Dahyun asked Wendy and Lisa sitting beside her.

"What?" They both snorted in surprise.

Dahyun just glanced at the two and continued staring at Sana. The two shared a confused look and followed Dahyun's gaze.

"Ah," Lisa sighed and patted Dahyun's shoulder. "So you _do_ like her."

"Woah, you like _Sana_?" Wendy asked surprised.

" _No!_ I mean yeah, like a friend. A really good friend," Dahyun explained and fiddled with her thumbs. She didn't notice Lisa and Wendy's smirks and knowing looks. "But I can't like her like that."

"Why not?" Lisa and Wendy asked in unison.

"Because," Dahyun sighed and tilted her chin back to stare at the ceiling. "She's a girl."

Wendy rose her eyebrows. "Thank you captain obvious. And now that you differentiate boobs from chest hair-"

"No, I mean... She's a girl. And I'm a girl. And she likes girls _and_ guys. Which I only learnt about recently by the way from Nayeon's loud praising of her gayness. And honestly I'm kind of offended that Sana didn't tell me since I thought we were best friends."

Lisa rolled her eyes and flicked Dahyun's shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Lisa took a sip of her water and replied, "You're kind of an idiot. But that's okay because that's basically what I was like when I was crushing on Jennie but didn't know because I was too busy being ashamed of my sexuality."

Dahyun shook her head, "N-No. I'm not ashamed of my sexuality or anything. In fact, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm straight okay? I was raised with the church. My family is religious, I'm religious. Now I'm 100% fine with you guys doing whatever you want. I'm not disgusted or anything by it. But I'm _not_ not straight."

Wendy leaned forward and wrapped her arm around Dahyun's shoulder. "Oh honey, I thought I could never be _not_ not straight for a while too. But you know, Canada's a really cool place, very accepting. So I figured myself out pretty early. But don't worry, you just need a little push to the other side."

"Yeah, and we'll help you and be with you the entire way. So consider us your wing women now alright?" Lisa added and shared a nod with Wendy.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, a stoic maknae was watching the three of them in ominous silence.

"Tzuyu?" Jennie asked the girl two seats down from her. "You better not be staring at Lisa."

Tzuyu snapped out of it and looked to Jennie who was wearing a threatening look. "No, I was just staring at Dahyun actually."

"Dahyun?" Jennie and Tzuyu looked to Irene in the middle of them. "As in _tofu_ Dahyun? You have a thing for her or something?" Irene asked her in shock. How the hell was Sana supposed to compete with Tzuyu?

"What? No, I'm just making notes on my rival."

" _Rival?"_ Jennie and Irene asked in unison and chuckled. Their smiles dropped when they noticed she wasn't laughing with them.

"Wait, you're serious?" Irene asked and looked intently to Tzuyu to explain.

"She and I have our eyes on something and I just want to observe her and her way of thinking so I can get the best possible outcomes," Tzuyu spoke intelligently and tried to make it sound like she wasn't competing with her best friend over a girl.

"You're competing with your best friend over a girl aren't you?" Jennie guessed and Irene gave her an interested look.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Irene asked.

"Sana," Jennie snorted and answered for Tzuyu.

Irene eyes enlarged, "Wait actually? Like _Sanake,_ Sana?" She got it wrong, Tzuyu andDahyun had a thing for Sana. Sana was just at the top of the triangle being chased by those two idiots. Irene smirked and could just imagine Sana's excitement (and confusion but then maybe she'd realise her own feelings too) when she'd tell Sana later.

Tzuyu nodded slowly.

"Damn, Tzu. Didn't think she was your type."

Tzuyu shrugged and sunk into her seat.

"Hey, what's with the sad look?" Jennie concernedly asked and noticed a waitress approaching their table for their orders.

Tzuyu sighed dramatically and sulked. "I think Sana likes Dahyun. And they would totally look good together. And I think Dahyun likes Sana. But none of them can even admit it to themselves that they like them." Irene and Jennie looked at her, absorbing her speedily said words and she didn't stop there, "Dahyun's my best friend and I kinda accidentally made her say that she didn't like Sana and now she's upset and it's all my fault. And now Dahyun feels super guilty and sad because she saw me and Sana texting earlier. And I know I want Sana to be with me and like me but I'm always the second choice to her. When Dahyun isn't available _then_ she'd come to me. When Dahyun did something to upset her _then_ she's come to me. And I used to love when she would just talk to me and come to me even if it was to complain and pout about Dahyun. But now I think I've fallen head over heels for her and I just want her to notice me and look at me the way she looks at Dahyun." Tzuyu spoke in one breath and Irene rethinked her decision to tell Sana about this conversation. Maybe, she could help Tzuyu. But was that what was best for Sana? Should Irene consider helping Dahyun instead? Eh, she was already sitting next to Tzuyu. Irene glanced down the table and noticed _Wendy_ actively talking with Lisa to Dahyun. She sighed and bit her lip, she's going to have to sort out the drama in the group. Irene then turned and looked at Seulgi she sighed when she saw Seulgi was already looking at her. Irene turned away her gaze and noticed the waitress standing in almost earshot, "So, like I was saying... Justin Bieber's new song is very..."

Jihyo, Chaeyoung, Rosé, Seulgi and Jisoo all observed the three groups of girls whispering to each other.

"Look at them," Jihyo sighed and put her face in her hands. "How did I let this situation turn out like this?" They watched in awkward confusion as the three groups spoke mostly at Sana, Dahyun and Tzuyu and kept glancing at the other groups.

"Unnie..." Chaeyoung mumbled. "At least Momo, Yeri and Joy seem to be staying out of it right?"

Jisoo snorted and took a piece of bread and butter from the appetizer's in the center of the table. "Momo's gonna back up team Super Gays," Jisoo gestured to Mina, Sana and Nayeon. Momo was eating all the appetizers while holding her phone (probably texting Heechul). "Joy's in love with Wendy so she'll probably back up Wendy with team Useless Gays." She took a bite out of the bread and pointed to Lisa, Dahyun and Wendy making drawings in the condensation of the glasses of water. Joy was also on her phone sitting next to Wendy but she glanced over to Wendy and could obviously hear their conversation. "And then Yeri's probably gonna side with team Scary Gays because Irene's the Unnie and Yeri's maknae."

Jihyo blinked and rebutted, "Well Tzuyu's maknae and Nayeon's the Unnie."

"That's different, first of all Tzuyu's scary as hell and would never follow Nayeon..." Chaeyoung replied.

Seulgi nodded and added, "Oh and Irene's just scary as fuck and could make Yeri do anything just by staring her down."

They all nodded in agreement and Chaeyoung continued, "Right and Tzuyu's the main chick of Scary Gays."

"What?" Jihyo narrowed her eyes in confusion at the shortie.

Rosé had stood up out of her seat to get some bread. "Sana, Dahyun and Tzuyu are the main people in their group. Like the leader. Where the others are their backups, their henchmen I guess."

"Henchmen? That's sort of a crude word to describe them," Jihyo muttered and continued observing the 'Gay Teams'.

"Well they're not exactly henchmen," Seulgi said with her hands crossed over her chest. "It's like when you're boyfriend breaks up with you and then your best friends step up, shield you and attack the guy with words and kicks to the crotch."

Jihyo lets out an understanding 'a' and nods. "Oh, right... But what exactly are they doing? What's the boyfriend that broke up with them and caused them to group up and plot their plans of revenge?"

Jihyo was more then curious to see if somebody that hadn't seen them at home could sense what was happening just by this dinner.

"Well my guess... Is that Sana, Tzuyu and Dahyun are in some sort of situation..." Seulgi mumbled and the others watched as she watched the groups movements. "Some drama which seems huge but could be easily sorted out with a simple conversation," Jihyo had to muffle a laugh because of how accurate Seulgi was getting. "The way Sana can't seem to look at Dahyun while the Nayeon's repeatedly glaring at her, suggests that Dahyun did something to Sana which upset her. And Dahyun looks guilty and confused. So I'm guessing that she's guilty of doing whatever she did to Sana, judging from her personality, I'd say she said something which was misinterpreted by Sana. Now Tzuyu, Tzuyu's a little difficult to read but I think she and Dahyun are rivals. They're best friends but they're not in the best spot right now. Tzuyu also has a guilty look so I think that Tzuyu might've made Dahyun say whatever she said to Sana and now she feels bad because she made Sana sad."

Jihyo and Chaeyoung looked at each other in amazement while Rosé and Jisoo slowed down the chewing. They all turned to the girl in the middle in shock and awe.

Seulgi noticed stares and flinched. "What?"

"Uh..." Jisoo drawled with her mouth full.

Seulgi glanced at the others still with their shocked faces. "What is it?"

Her words cut the rest of them out of their amazed dazes and Chaeyoung spoke, "Nothing, just um... Continue what you were saying?"

"Yeah you're observations," Rosé jumpin in. "That are strangely accurate..." She mumbled and it got muffled by the bread in her mouth.

Seulgi just shrugged and went back to her observations. "Why isn't Jeongyeon here?"

The Chaeyoungs and Jisoo blinked and looked around the table. Jeongyeon _wasn't_ there. Four heads snapped to Jihyo who was now reaching for the appetisers.

"Jeongyeon couldn't make it," Jihyo brushes off and sent a Seulgi a look that said, 'keep talking'.

"Well whatever reason Jeongyeon's not here, it seems to be very much noticed by Sana's group-"

Jisoo nodded and interjected, "Team Super Gays."

"I'm not calling them Team Super-"

"Well calling three people as one person'a group is a little rude."

Seulgi rolled her eyes and sucked in her lips. "Fine," she sighed. " _Team Super Gays._ Nayeon and Jeongyeon are dating right? So why is Nayeon screaming at how much Jeongyeon's an assbitch?" They looked over to _Team Auper Gays_ and listened in on Nayeon's loud whispering.

"Jeong's an assbitch. Forget about her Sana!" Nayeon whisper yelled but it could've also been heard as yelling.

"You're shouting!" Mina hissed.

"Aren't you dating her?" Sana replied.

Nayeon frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "No, we broke up."

"WHAT?!" Sana yelled and stood up for some reason. The table became quiet and they all looked at the source of the sudden outburst. Nayeon and Mina tugged Sana back into her seat and gave the others apologetic looks.

"Shut up, nobody knows yet," Nayeon whispered. Like _actually_ whispered now.

Nayeon noticed the looks Sana and Mina we're giving her and scoffed, "I don't wanna talk about it. Can we go back to Saidatzu?"

"Okay, we're not Saidatzu," Sana said with a glare.

"Well what else do you wanna be called, dumb, dumber and scary?"

Mina snorted and added, "What about tall, taller and tofu."

Sana puted and sunk down into her chair.

Nayeon laughed and nodded, "Oh my god that's great. And it'd be shortened into TTT."

"I'm like TT..." Mina and Nayeon sang while doing the dance. "T!"   
"Just like TT... T!"

Sana pouted even further and his her face in her hands. "You guys suck..."

Nayeon and Mina's laughter died down when several waitresses approached their table with plates of food.

"Here are your drinks," The waiter said and two other waiters appeared behind him holding trays of drinks.

"Here's your bubble tea, ma'am," Sana looked up and smiled thankfully at the waiter. Nayeon and Mina noticed the waiter lurking around Sana longer then the others.

"What's he doing?" Dahyun whispered, watching him intently.

"Huh?" Lisa looked up and saw the waiter. "Oh he's obviously into Sana, of course."

"Well yeah, so is half of Korea but he's looking at her and smiling at her," Dahyun muttered is disgust.

Lisa chuckled and started digging into her food.

"Ugh, now he's making her laugh," Dahyun groaned in took a large sip of her coke.

Dahyun sensed somebody behind her and she turned around to see a _very_ pretty waitress. "Hello, did you order the kimchi fried rice?"

"Uh..."

"Woah..." Wendy who was sitting to the other side of Dahyun said in awe when she saw the waitress' beauty. "Are you a model?"

Dahyun jabbed at Wendy and smiled up to the waitress, "Yes, I did. Thank you."

"I know it's probably not very possible, but could I get a selfie with you? Please?" The waitress asked as the rest of the waitresses finished setting the dishes.

Dahyun chewed the bottom of her lip and turned back to the table. Lisa and Wendy pulled her into a huddle and Wendy whispered, "Say yes, you'll get Sana jealous!"

They glanced to Sana who was still talking with the waiter but noticed Mina staring at Dahyun and the pretty waitress behind her. Wendy smirked when Mina patted Sana on the arm and then whispered something to her making Sana look at the three of them and the waitress.

"Yeah, do it. She's pretty, maybe you can even get her number!" Lisa whispered excitedly.

"Uh actually, I have a boyfriend who's a really big fan of you so..." The waitress said and they all nodded knowing their whispering wasn't as quiet as they thought and they were slightly too quick to think that she was actually interested in Dahyun.

"R-Right, yeah okay. Photos. Yes," Dahyun spoke and chuckled nervously.

Sana glared angrily at Dahyun.

"Are you glaring angrily at Dahyun or the waitress?" Mina asked.

"Dahyun," Sana replied firmly, sipping onto the straw of the boba tea in her hand.

"No you're not," Nayeon smirked and raised her eyebrows at the waiter who was still standing awkwardly behind Sana. She gave him a 'why are you still here?' Look which made him shuffle his way back into the kitchen.

"Yes I am," Sana pouted.

Nayeon and Mina scoffed before saying in unison, "No you're not."

"No I'm not..."

Sana sighed and tried not to look Dahyun's way the rest of the night. That pretty waitress kept talking with Dahyun and she even took photos with her. Sana frowned angrily when she saw Dahyun typing something on the waitress' phone. Her number?!

"Dahyun!" Sana called, waiting until Dahyun turned away from the waitress and turned to look at Sana. The girls at the table all turned Sana as well but Sana was only focused on Dahyun. Sana nodded her head to the hallway quietly before walking out, hoping Dahyun would follow.

Sana turned into the hallway and walked quickly, knowing that Dahyun could keep up. She could hear her footsteps right behind her. Sana turned the corner and Dahyun followed.

Dahyun almost yelped when she turned the corner and Sana was right there waiting for her. "Unnie."

Sana didn't waste any time and said, "You don't like me." It wasn't really a statement, more of a question but she didn't let Dahyun interrupt her just yet, "It's fine. I get it. Are you jealous of Tzuyu and I hanging out? Because I know Chae's besties with Rosé leaving you and Tzuyu. So if you want me to give you back your best friend, I don't mind."

Dahyun couldn't comprehend Sana's words in time to interrupt her. Dahyun thought Sana was going to yell at her or something like that. But here she was, telling Dahyun that she would 'give' back her best friend just to make Dahyun happy.

"Oh and if the hugging and kisses and shit is annoying you or making you uncomfortable, I can stop doing that if you want. Even on stage and at fansigns, I won't even do fan service."

Dahyun was silent. She was blinking a lot and her eyebrows twitched. "Dahyun?" That was the first time Sana had called her Dahyun to her face. And it bugged her. It felt like her chest had suddenly tightened and then shrunk. It's not like Dahyun didn't like her name of anything. She just loved the way Sana would call her _Dahyunie_. It was sweet and soft and Sana always had a smile whenever she said it. But when Sana had said _Dahyun,_ she was frowning and Dahyun could see her frowning and her eyes weren't sparkling. Dahyun snapped out of her silence when Sana's words registered in her brain.

"What? No-no-no-no-no-no," She said almost stumbling over her words at how fast she wanted to tell Sana 'no.' "I-I know it might not seem like it sometimes, but I love it when you're like that with me. It's literally 24/7 but it's nothing I would complain about. And no I don't want you _not_ hanging out with Tzuyu," She gulped, she didn't want to be selfish and tell Sana to stop talking with her just because it made her stomach feel weird. "Me and Tzuyu don't mind sharing you," she joked.

Sana visibly relaxed and she let out a sigh of relief. She smiled and shut her eyes, letting tears roll out. Dahyun instinctively stepped closer to Sana and brushed them away. "I'm sorry, I said that I didn't like you." She apologised and wrapped her arms around Sana. "I didn't mean it like that."

Sana had to bite her tongue to ask her what she meant if not like that. But she didn't want to hear Dahyun's answer. So instead, she said, "Did you give that waitress your number?"

Dahyun laughed and broke away from Sana only to still have her hands on her waist and then only inches apart. "No, her boyfriend is a fan," Dahyun explained and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on Sana's cheek. "Let's get back to lunch. I'm hungry." For the first in well... _Ever_ , Dahyun smirked seeing her make Sana a blushing mess unable to form sentences.


	14. Drunk

The table watched in silence as Dahyun followed Sana out into the hallway.

Yeri decided to break the silence, "So what's going on with them?"

"They're dumb."

"Nothing."

"Lovers quarrel."

Yeri pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "O-kay..."

They spent the next 5 minutes gossiping and thinking out loud about what they could be doing.

"$5 they're out making right now," Lisa said and slammed a $5 bill on the table.

Wendy's eyes narrowed at Lisa. If they _were_ to bet on them, Lisa would have to put in more then just $5. "Put that away," Wendy looked up when she noticed shadows in the hallway approaching them, "They're coming back."

Sana gave a smile to Nayeon and Mina looking at her in worry and curiosity. "What happened?" Momo asked beside Mina.

Sana glanced at Momo with a smile, "Oh nothing." She slurped loudly and exhaled an 'ah'." She sucked in her lips to hide a smile and stole a look at Dahyun who was already looking at her with a smile. 

The manager sent the girls a wave before he sped away down the street.

Twice and Blackpink walked into their house to see Red Velvet already slightly tipsy.

"Guys... Did you start without us?" Nayeon pouted as they all started taking off their shoes.

"How'd you guys get in?" Jennie asked and flopped on the sofa, hugging a pillow.

"Key under the rug," they deadpanned in unison.

Jihyo looked at Jisoo with an 'are you serious' look. "Under the rug? Really?"

Jisoo shrugged and asked Jihyo to help her get shot glasses and cups in the kitchen.

"Alright, so what'd you guys buy from the liquor shop?" Nayeon asked and sat on the fluffy rug in front of the sofa.

"Uh..." Wendy trailed And pointed to the corner of the room where many bottles were. "There's 20 litres of whiskey, 20 of tequila, 40 bottles of beer and 69 bottles of soju."

"Oh and we have 3 bottles of vodka from PD-nim," Chaeyoung reminded and grabbed the 3 bottles on the shelf and added them to the large sum of drinks on the floor.

"Do you think we got enough drinks?" Jisoo asked as she and Jihyo came back into the living room.

They all looked towards the corner of the room, containing several, _several_ bottles of alcohol.

"No," the rest of them deadpanned.

"Alright gays and Jihyo," Sana smiled and the Super Gays walked over to the corner, grabbed two drinks each and distributed them to the others. "Let's have some fun."

"Hey, every time somebody says or does something gay, take a shot!" Jihyo suggested and they all got quite tipsy after just 10 minutes.

"Hmm... Let's play truth or dare," Nayeon suggested and the girls let out cheers of agreement.

"Sana," Jennie started and glanced over to Tzuyu who nodded at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Hm..." Sana thought and took a swing of the cup of random alcoholic beverages mixed together with coke. "Gimme a dare."

"Okay, I dare you to tell us what you and Dahyun were doing when you guys left the table before at the restaurant," Jennie slurred and the other girls looked at Sana in expectation.

Sana shrugged, "Just talking." Jennie didn't seem pleased with her answer and was about to complain but Sana quickly said, "Wendy. Truth or dare?"

Wendy looked surprised at first with Sana's choosing but nonetheless answered, "Dare."

Sana was about to pull the move Jennie used and dare her for a truth but decided a dare would be more fun. "Alright, I dare you to kiss the last person you kissed."

Wendy's eyebrow twitched, she looked to Sana who was wearing a smug look. "Fine." Wendy went on her knees and crawled over to the other side. They all watched both in surprise and interest as Wendy approached Irene and kissed her- with tongue.

"Get a room," Nayeon scoffed and threw a pillow at them which broke them up. Irene bit her lip and Wendy smirked a little before she returned to her spot. Sana noticed Seulgi was doing her best not to look at them and was just watching the drink move in her cup.

They played a few more rounds, drank much more alcohol.

"Tzuyu, truth or dare?" Yeri mumbled with her head in Sana's lap. The girls had all moved around drunkenly and half of them were now laying on top of each other on the couch while the rest of them relaxed comfortably half-naked on the floor.

"Truth..." Tzuyu replied from the other side of the couch, with Mina in her lap.

"I truth you to kiss me," Yeri giggled.

And she did.

"Jihyo Unnie. I dare you to kiss the ugliest person in the room!"

"I didn't even pick truth or dare," Jihyo retorted but Tzuyu just stuck her tongue out. "Fine," She grumbled and crawled off the couch to Nayeon.

"Hey wait a sec-" Jihyo cut Nayeon off with a kiss.

Almost 2 hours in, they were still playing truth or dare. The more alcohol they consumed, the more interesting the game seemed to them.

"Dahyunie," Sana cooed drunkenly on the floor with only a bra and shorts on. "I dare you to come and cuddle me."

Dahyun groaned, she was being used as a butt cushion for Irene and Jennie, "I choose truth!"

Sana pouted and sighed exaggeratingly, "Fine... I _truth_ you to come cuddle with me."

Dahyun twitched and tried to push the girls sitting ontop of her off but she groaned when she felt more weight being added.

"Wow, Dubu. Your butt's very comfy," Jisoo said and jumped up and down on her butt.

"Fucking hell..." Dahyun groaned and gave Sana an apologetic look. Sana just sighed dramatically and rolled over to the nearest person (who happened to be Joy) and shower her with lazy kisses. "Hello baby~"

Nayeon was previously lying face-first on the floor with drool and alcohol pooling around her but she abruptly sat up dizzily, "Dahyun I truth you to give me your credit card details."

Dahyun blinked and replied, "696969696969."

Nayeon hiccuped and wrote it down on her hand with Sana's finger, thinking it was a pen. "Okay, got it thanks."

They drank and laughed and partied until early in the morning.

Sana groaned. The light seeping through the windows was blinding. She rolled to the side and groaned in pain when she fell on her face. A sudden coldness enveloped her and she squinted an eye open to see that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She sat up, regretting it immediately because the walls began to spin and her head felt like it was imploding.

Sana groggily started looking around on the floor for her clothes. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that she was in Jennie's bedroom. Her eyes widened when she saw Dahyun and Tzuyu in the bed that she had rolled off on. And they were completely naked.

"Oh my-"

She was cut off when she heard a scream coming from downstairs. Sana quickly pulled on some of Jennie's clothes from her closet and stumbled down the stairs. "What happened?" Ugh, the lights weren't on and the blinds were closed but the little seeps of sunlight through the cracks burned her eyes.

Sana looked around the living room. She giggled when she saw both Momo and Nayeon's naked butts.

Momo and Nayeon turned around and quickly hid behind the sofa to cover up. "I swear this is _not_ what it looks like, Sana!" Momo yelled and Sana snorted and flopped stomach first onto the couch.

"Yeah, whatever guys. We were drunk as fuck, so I don't blame you."

Nayeon and Momo had found their clothes and sat beside Sana on the couch. "What's got you in such a pissy mood?" Nayeon asked and slapped Sana's butt.

Sana groaned and shuffled forward to rest her head in Nayeon's lap while Momo moved and put Sana's feet over her legs. "Nothing." Sana didn't want to talk about what happened the night before. She couldn't even remember much of it so what was the point in telling them?

"Morning guys," Jihyo entered the living room and passed them some aspirin. "I'll make us a hangover cure smoothie," she said and walked past them into the kitchen.

Chaeyoung and Mina walked down the stairs soon after and the girls on the couch noticed an odd atmosphere between them. "What did you drunks wake up to?" Sana asked and they both jumped and looked away from each other.

"Nothing!"

Momo snorted and started playing with Sana's toes. "They totally fucked last night."

"Who _didn't?"_ They turned as Jennie came down the stairs with a sleepy and very hungover Lisa being dragged along. Jennie meant it as a joke but when she saw the looks on their faces, her jaw dropped. "Wait, actually?"

Sana scoffed and buried her head in Nayeon's crotch.

"What you're doing is very weird, Sana," Nayeon mumbled and patted Sana's head.

A few thumps were heard and their heads turned to the hallway when Jisoo, Rosé and Yeri came shuffling into the living room, bumping into the wall several times. They groaned and flopped onto the couch, not caring about the shouts of protests from Momo, Nayeon, and Sana and just fell on top of each other.

"I'm never drinking again," Wendy mumbled, followed by Seulgi and Joy.

Jihyo came out of the kitchen with pink juice. "Hangover cures, girls. Drink 'em up." She placed the cups onto the table and went back in the kitchen to make some more.

"Ugh," Irene was sitting on the stairs and making her way down slowly by putting her feet down the next step and then following that step with her butt and repeat until she got onto the last step and spread herself horizontally on the floor. "I'm never drinking again."

Jihyo chuckled from the doorway of the kitchen and she made her way over to the stairs to drag Irene into the living room.

"Where's Dahyun and Tzuyu?" Jihyo asked and Sana was about to think up a lie when they all heard a scream from upstairs. The girls slowly (which was as fast as they could possibly go in their hungover state) ran up the stairs and into Jennie's room.

"What happened?" Lisa asked as she had literally kicked down the door after the doorknob failed to make itself useful (she was really just turning it the wrong way though). "Woah..."

They all stormed into the room expecting the worst. Nayeon had grabbed a lamp from the living room. Momo was holding a fly swatter. Jisoo had taken the nearest thing she could find in the room which happened to be a plush toy.

"What- _Oh._ " Was all they could mutter when they realised that there was no serious danger. They dropped their 'weapons' and sighed.

"Ew! Did you guys do it on our bed!" Jennie groaned in disgust and ushered the girls off her bed.

"Where are my clothes?" Dahyun yelled frantically and looked around the room whilst covering her body with the bed sheet.

Nayeon wanted to tell them that there's random articles of clothing downstairs but thought that the scene before them was more interesting.

"Hey, I need that. I'm taller than you," Tzuyu said and pulled onto the sheet. Tzuyu wrapped the bed sheet around her body, leaving Dahyun naked and screaming.

"Tzuyu!" Jihyo reprimanded and Sana rushed to Dahyun to cover her body with her own.

"Did they make up already? Or am I still drunk?" Chaeyoung mumbled and took the girl's shrugs as a 'yeah probably, they're like a married couple.'

Jennie tossed Dahyun some of her spare clothes while she went into Lisa's closet to find something that would fit Tzuyu.

Nayeon whispered, "Whatever anybody remembers from last night, let's never talk about it okay?" They all hummed in agreement and walked out of the room.

"Guys," Jihyo started and lead the group downstairs. She turned around as they walked into the living room. "I'm gonna go to the store. We ate all the food last night and it's already 11. Anybody want anything?"

"Lines," Momo mumbled.

Jisoo snorted as they all sat on the couch and on the rug. "A comeback."

"Solo debut," Rosé added.

"Height," Chaeyoung said and reached for the TV remote and clicked on Riverdale.

Lisa groaned in disgust of Chaeyoung's choice. "Another cat."

Tzuyu bit her lip and internally said 'Sana' but actually replied, "Gucci."

"Roblox gift cards," Mina said and asked Chaeyoung to turn up the volume.

Jihyo nodded slightly, "Yeah, ok. Roblox gift cards it is..."

She was about to leave the house when Jennie shouted, "Yah! Buy a door please!"

And with a huff, Jihyo left the house leaving the still slightly hungover kids to watch TV. But they weren't _really_ paying attention to the screen. Their eyes were focused but their minds were going around in circles. None of them could remember exactly what happened the night before. What were the chances that they would all wake up naked next to somebody (or somebodys)?


	15. When Jihyo's out buying doors...

"Oh shit, Jihyo's calling," Nayeon said and tossed her phone in the air like a hot potato.

"Hey, what?" The phone fell into Momo's hands and she instinctively threw them to the closest person- Sana.

"What? I don't want that!" Sana yelped and hit the phone away from her.

"Just, somebody answer it!" Mina hissed frantically.

Chaeyoung was hit in the face by the phone. "Ow, why me?"

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, Nayeon it's your phone. Answer it," Chaeyoung tossed it back to Nayeon who scowled, swiped on her phone and turned on speaker.

_"Nayeon?"_

"Uh... H-hey Jihyo! Wassup? You find that door yet?"

She sunk into the couch, the members quickly joining her in silence.

"No, Jennie wanted me to find the _exact_ same door she had before. I told her they were only sold in France so now I'm-"

"You're on the next flight to France?" Dahyun guessed.

"No, Dahyun. I'm going to find somebody that speaks French because I'm driving 2 hours away to find the _one_ store in South Korea that sells this damn thing and everything is in French. Anyway, how's it going back there? Everybody's at the house on one piece right? Because ya'll are still hungover and I don't wanna feed Dispatch with bad photos of us."

"Everything's totally fine!" Mina answered a little too quick and high pitched then her normal voice.

"Have you guys lost Chaeyoung yet?"

"Uh... Chaeyoung's here."  
Nayeon looked at Chaeyoung who was shaking head head in panic.

"Tell her how great we're going without her!" Nayeon whispered to Chaeyoung and handed the phone over to her.

"Annyeong! We've moved on from the kpop industry and started our own drug cartel! Also, instead of buying just one door, make it four please! Oh and a toilet would be nice as well. Heechul and Daniel got married and Dahyun is their secret love child. Tzuyu died but she came back to haunt us. Anyway, the J-Line is going trick or treating."

_"What the fu-"_

"Gotta go, lurv you bye!"

Chaeyoung hung up and shyly looked at the other members on the couch giving her 'what the fuck' looks.

"What the _fuck?"_ They all shouted.

"I panicked!"

Tzuyu's eyebrows sunk at her, "What is there to panic about? We're _not_ doing anything shady, you didn't have to say that!"

"Yeah, Chae." Dahyun agreed. Tzuyu was surprised Dahyun agreed with her, they both were still annoyed with each other. "It's January. Why would they go trick or treating?"

"Whatever, it's fine," Nayeon said and took her phone back.

"Yeah, let's just hope that Jihyo won't call the cops or anything," Mina added.

"So let's continue?" Sana asked excitedly and jumped up from the couch.

The other girls nodded and followed her back to what they were doing before Jihyo called.

_An hour earlier..._

Dahyun was bored. Red Velvet and Blackpink were out practising for their collab stage. Jihyo was still out buying a door. Jeongyeon was missing for whatever reason, none of them really complained about that last part though. News about Nayeon and Jeongyeon's broke up had gotten to the girls the night they were drunk.

"Sana~" Dahyun cooed and slightly nudged the half asleep girl cuddling her. Sana let out a cute grunt, "Yes, Dahyunie?" She looked up with a sparkle in her eye. Dahyun had to ignore the flutter in her heart at Sana's voice.

_Not gay. Not gay. Not gay._

Dahyun pouted and said, "I'm bored, do you wanna do something?"

"Just you," Sana quipped and Dahyun blinked.

_Not gay. Not gay. Not gay._

"What?"

"Huh?"

Dahyun and Sana stared at each other. Dahyun noticed how close she and Sana were to each other. She exhaled shakily when Sana looked away. "Do you wanna go outside?" Sana asked and Dahyun looked back, thankful that Sana wasn't practically breathing on her lips anymore.

"Sure."

They left the house and strolled down their street. Of course they had to wear masks, glasses, hats and padded jackets because it was 4 degrees and _Dispatch_ never sleeps.

Dahyun sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Maybe we should've worn some gloves, my hands-" She stopped talking when Sana reached over and intertwined their fingers. Dahyun blushed as Sana placed their hands in her coat pocket.

"Put your other hand in your pocket," Sana instructed and they both continued walking down the street in a comforting silence (mostly because they were too much of a blushing mess to utter any words).

Sana suddenly stopped in the middle of the path and Dahyun looked at her in confusion. "What is it?"

Dahyun could tell Sana was smiling under her face mask with the way her eyes curved and sparkled under the sun. "Let's play Ding Dong Ditch!" She proposed with a menacing giggle at the end.

Dahyun's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"C'mon!" Sana whined happily and tugged her hand to the nearest house. They walked slowly and quietly onto the property.

"Sana!" Dahyun whispered nervously and followed Sana up the driveway. She looked around making sure nobody could see them even though there were probably some old couple watching them from inside their living room somewhere. "This is trespassing!"

Sana giggled looked at Dahyun. Her eyes shone and shebsqueezed Dahyun's hand reasssuringly. "Don't be scared. If we get caught, at least we'll go to jail and ruin our reputations _together_ , right?" Sana waited expectantly for Dahyun's answer but Dahyun was just staring blankly at the hand holding onto hers. "Dahyunie?"

Dahyun shook her head and blinked at the girl before her. "Y-Yeah. Alright, let's go." She shrugged back her shoulders and walked up the driveway. Sana smiled and they tip toed their way up the stairs together.

Sana and Dahyun stared nervously at the door. "Would you like to do the honours?"

Dahyun shook her head, "Nah, you first Unnie."

"Me?"

Dahyun narrowed her eyes at the girl, " _You_ suggested this game."

Sana pulled down her mask and showed Dahyun her famous pout.

Dahyun whined, "Sana..."

Sana went to give the puppy dog eyes and pulled down Dahyun's mask to plant a loud kiss on her cheek. "C'mon it'll be fun."

Dahyun pretended that Sana's lips touching her cheeks didn't affect her. The red rising up on her face told her otherwise.

Dahyun huffed and brought her finger to hover over the doorbell. Sana watched in anticipation as Dahyun slowly inched her finger forward.

"Okay," Sana held onto Dahyun's hand and together pressed the button. "RUN!" She hissed and the two sprinted down the driveway, across the street (without looking left or right, Jihyo would be disappointed) and behind a tree.

They waited for almost 5 minutes for somebody to come out the door but nothing happened. "Sana," Dahyun began.

"Yeah?"

They were still stretching their necks around the tree, tilting so that Sana's head was above Dahyun's.

"Did you hear the doorbell when it was pressed?" Dahyun looked up and after her question reached Sana's brain, she looked down and their eyes shared the same look.

"Crap!" Sana grumbled before the two burst out into laughter. "I can't believe the doorbell wasn't working!"

Eventually after they mustered up some confidence, they managed to knock on the doors of half the street before running back home. They were laughing and panting the entire way.

"That last couple were scary!" Dahyun huffed as they laid back on the front lawn of some random house nearby.

Sana giggled and rolled onto her side. Dahyun didn't hear a response and looked to her left to see Sana staring right back at her. Dahyun found herself staring at Sana's lips.

_Not gay._

It became her mantra for the past few days (months, years even) whenever she was around Sana. Dahyun was the good church girl. The one that would meet a boy. Her parents would meet him and pretend they hated him but really loved him. And then they'd get married and they'd consummate- ah who was she kidding? There was no way Dahyun was anywhere interested in the future her parents and religion drilled into her brain as a child.

She was _not_ gay.

They were still breathing heavily with a ghost of a smile on their faces. Dahyun loved Sana's smile, she couldn't go a day not staring at it. That is, if she didn't feel herself getting lost in Sana's eyes, or her laughter or really anything else she did.

"Sana?" Dahyun whispered.

Sana's eyes flickered down to Dahyun's lips then back up to her eyes. "Yeah?"

Dahyun bit her tongue, trying as hard as she could to stare at anything but Sana's lips. Her eyes. Her nose. So she ended up gazing at the side of her ears. She didn't know when they had moved so close to each other that their knees were touching but she couldn't find herself to move away.

Sana brought her fingers to trace Dahyun's jaw, making Dahyun look at her. "Dahyun-"

They were both interrupted by a loud yell, "Hey!" They jumped, rolled apart and clumsily stood up from the ground. "What are you two doing on my property?!" An old lady stood on her porch with a newspaper in hand.

"Uh we're sorry ma'am-" Dahyun called out, reaching for Sana'S hand to hold.

"Get out!" The lady shouted and threw the newspaper at Dahyun's head.

"Ah! Yes ma'am!" Dahyun grunted after feeling the hit on her forehead.

"Sorry miss! Have a nice day! Please stream _Feel Special!"_ Sana called out as she was pulled away by Dahyun's embarrassed self.

They came back to the house. Red in the face and laughter all around.

"What have _you_ two been?" Nayeon asked from the living room.

"Outside," Sana answered and took off her hat and jacket.

Dahyun still had a smile on her face and red tinted on her pale cheeks.

Nayeon eyed the two strangely and watched as they skipped hand and hand up the staircase.

"Tch, fucking gays," Nayeon mumbled under her breath in annoyance. Just because she didn't exactly show it, Nayeon's heart broken over being dumped by Jeongyeon.

"Shut up, you're gay too," Momo said as she exited the kitchen with jokbal.

Dahyun and Sana walked into their room to find Tzuyu sitting on the chair in the corner. Sana let go of Dahyun's hand. "Tzuyu. What are you doing here?"

Tzuyu frowned at Dahyun and Sana's closeness. A familiar green feeling returned so she decided to cut straight to the chase. "The three of us slept together when we got drunk."

Sana froze while Dahyun blinked before bursting into laughter, "Wow, Tzu. That's... That's a funny joke!" Dahyun's laughter subsided when she noticed Sana and Tzuyu's faces. "W-Wait... What?"

"I don't see any hickeys and this room doesn't smell like sex," Tzuyu said and stood up from the chair. "But we _did_ all end up naked in the same bed this morning."

Sana chewed the bottom of her lip, "Wait." Her eyebrows bent downwards, "I thought _I_ was the first one awake. Did you..." Sana trailed off looking at Tzuyu for an answer.

"I-"

Dahyun's eyes bulged, "WAIT SO YOU GUYS _BOTH_ SAW ME NAKED? OH MY GOD, IF WE HAD A THREESOME DOES THAT MEAN I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO BOTH OF YOU, THEN WOULD THAT MEAN YOU EACH HAVE HALF OF MY VIRGINITY OR DID I HAVE TWO?"

Tzuyu stared at Dahyun oddly who was having a mini panic attack. Sana placed her hand on Dahyun's cheek and said, "Hey, it's okay, Tzuyu said nothing happened between us." She slowly nodded to Dahyun and helped Dahyun breathe. "Inhale... Exhale..."

Tzuyu walked towards the two trying not to show any of her nerves, "Calm down Unnie. We were all drunk off our minds and somehow the three of us ended up naked on this bed." Tzuyu sat down onto the bed. "I remember a few things so maybe we can piece it all together."

Sana nodded and looked to Dahyun who also agreed. "Alright, but can we do this later? I'm gonna cook dinner!" Sana announced suddenly and walked out of the room leaving Tzuyu and Dahyun.

They shared a confused glance before realising what Sana just said. "WAIT STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" Dahyun yelled as they raced out of the room to find Sana already in the kitchen with Momo and Nayeon beside her.

"Unnie!" Tzuyu shouted and the yelling caused the other members to walk into the kitchen to see what was happening.

"Uh why is Sana in the kitchen..?" Chaeyoung asked nervously.

Sana smiled, waving a knife in her hand, "Oh hey guys. I'm cooking dinner."

Mina walked in behind them and immediately noticed Sana, "Holy mother of serial killers... Didn't we ban her from the kitchen?"

"Yeah, they're i-d-i-o-t-s," Chaeyoung spelt out making Sana and Momo roll their eyes at her.

"How dumb do you think we are?" Sana scoffed.

Tzuyu cocked an eyebrow, "Doesn't Jihyo send you actual photos of things to get at the store instead of a grocery list?"

"Supermarkets are confusing, they should be ordered alphabetically. So you know how far you need to walk instead of looking up and down the shelves," Momo argued. The other members stared at her speechless.

Nayeon shrugged, ignoring her and sat on top of the counter, "It'll be fine if we all help make sure she doesn't-" Nayeon took the knife out of Sana's hand "-hurt anybody or any kitchen..."

Dahyun purses her lips before sighing and joining them. The rest soon followed and helped cook.

_3 Hours Later_

"What is the _one_ thing I told you all _not_ to do?" Jihyo asked angrily as she paced back and forth in front them. The members were standing in a line looking at the ground or the ceiling like a bunch of kids being reprimanded by their mother.

"Not let Sana into the kitchen..." They answered monotonously.

Jihyo sighed and stared at each of them in disappointment, "And what happened while I was gone?"

"She made you dinner!" Nayeon pointed out causing the others to break out of their silence as well.

"Yeah, look at that turkey," Dahyun added.

"And steak." That was Chaeyoung. She turned and nudged Tzuyu.

"Right and that salad looks great. Don't worry, we didn't let Sana cut," Tzuyu said.

Jihyo scoffed, "No but you let her into the kitchen and look how that turned out!" She pointed to the broken stove and mess of a fire extinguisher.

Sana chewed he inside of her cheek, "I'm sorry, I panicked and threw it into the fire..."

Jihyo walked towards them. Slowly. "You are _so_ lucky Blackpink had sprinklers installed before you guys came and nothing got burnt. They'll be back soon so you better clean up the mess you made in the kitchen." She watched as they made their way through the dining room and into the kitchen. "Momo, I'm taking away your jokbal privileges! And Chaeyoung, no more video games or TV for you for a week, you scared the shit out of me on the phone!"

Jihyo laid back on the sofa and rested the back of her hand over her eyes. "I need to hire a nanny..." She mumbled. Jihyo felt a vibration from the other side of the sofa and felt her heart drop.

'Oh _hell_ no...' she thought and sat up, expecting to see something that _definitely_ shouldn't be lying around the sofa (if you catch my drift).

She sighed in relief seeing her own phone that she had dropped on the sofa earlier. Jihyo reaches for the thing and saw a notification from her manager.

'Check Dispatch.'

She let out a curious hum and opened her phone. Within several taps, she was on the website. The first thing she noticed on the website got her in even worse mood. She tapped into the article and skimmed through it. "SANA! DAHYUN! GET IN HERE _NOW."_

Sana and Dahyun walked out to the living room both in fear and confusion to Jihyo's words and tone. "What is it?" Sana asked and they visibly stiffened when she gazed at them and held up her phone.

"What is this?" She asked and showed them the article on Dispatch.

Dahyun and Sana nervously looked at each other and looked at the screen.

_'Twice's Dahyun and Sana were seen strolling on the street where they now live with Blackpink after their dorm had burned down due to a kitchen fire. They were seen laughing and hand holding, playing Ding Dong Ditch to half the houses on their street and even being kicked off of land by an elderly lady with a newspaper. Take a look at these adorable photos of them:"_

Dahyun scrolled down and saw the many photos that were taken. One of them holding hands. One where Sana had her face mask off at the bottom of her chin. Then another of Sana pulling Dahyun's mask off. Another of Sana kissing her cheek. And then another of them running to hide from people coming out of their doors in confusion. And many other photos of them Ding Dong Ditching at other houses. Until finally there was a photo of them laying on the grass. The angle wasn't the best so it only looked like they were just taking a break from the running and not... Almost kissing or anything. Oh and they got a perfect photo of the newspaper hitting Dahyun right in the forehead.

"Aw we look so cute here," Sana cooed and pointed at a photo of them running up their street hand in hand.

Jihyo snatched her phone back, "The point is not that you guys look cute. You were caught by Dispatch acting like children."

"I'm surprised you didn't sense them, Dahyunie," Sana quipped which made Dahyun frown. Why didn't she notice them? In fact, now that she thought of it... Some of those photos couldn't have been taken right on the street or behind a bush... It had to have been from right beside them... Dahyun took out her phone and ignored Jihyo's complaints and motherly scoldings. She had a hunch. And if she was right... We'll she didn't want to be right.

Dahyun opened up the article (it had blew up and Lisa had sent a link followed by a question mark and love eyes emoji in their shared group chat with the three groups so she didn't even need to search up the article) and scrolled through the photos. "Look," she showed them a photo of her and Sana on the porch of a house they were about to knock on. The photo looked like it was taken from the other side of the street.

"What?" Jihyo asked, they both have Dahyun a confused look.

"This is the land me and Sana got kicked off of," She said and pointed to a gnome's back in the bottom left corner. "This gnome Right here is also in the photo of this-" she then scrolled to another photo: the one with the newspaper hitting Dahyun's face. A small blurry gnome could be seen in the background. It was very blurry but it was the same gnome, however it was slightly turned so that it's back wasn't as seen. "The perspectives are similar. Whoever took these photos were on that old lady's land. As in they were either trespassing which I'm sure probably isn't it because either one of us would've heard the snapping of the camera and we'll seen a grown person. But look here-" she then used her thumb and index finger to zoom into the photo. It almost seemed like she was just zoomed in at a random spot, but she stopped and looked expectantly at the two."

Sana shifted nervously on the balls of her feet and bit the nail on her thumb, "That's a reflection."

"Like from a window?" Jihyo asked, "Like _inside the house_ window?"

"Or in a car," Dahyun replied. "Parked on the driveway. Anybody could think that the house was on the corner and the photos were taken from off on a sidewalk but Sana and I only walked up and down on our block, we didn't go near any other streets."

Jihyo shrugged, "So what? Dispatch has a bunch of photographers hiding in cars. Maybe the lady was the photographer's grandma or something. They have connections everywhere."

Dahyun sighed and showed her another photo, this time it was a photo of them as they stepped onto the front lawn of the house, "The angle of this photo as well. There's no way that somebody could've gotten this angle unless they were standing right on the lawn with us. And Sana, we were the only ones on that grass right?" She looked to Sana who was still biting her lip and nodded to her.

"Right y-yeah, we were alone," Sana answered quietly. Dahyun reaches over and held Sana's hand, stopping her from biting the nail any longer.

"Unnie, your pretty nails are gonna get ruined if you keep this up..."

While Dahyun was busy with Sana, Jihyo felt herself get lost in her thoughts. That stick-it note she found on the tree, the dark shadowy figure(s) in the backyard, and now this. Something was going and frankly, she didn't feel safe in this house any longer. They had barely stayed 36 hours and already Jihyo wanted to leave. She couldn't risk some stalker targeting any of the members and now there were 4 more of them to look after. Jihyo hoped Red Velvet's apartment was big enough for 18.


	16. Bob Bunny

Jeongyeon decided to walk home instead of getting driven by her manager. There was much hesitance and disagreement with them, but eventually she managed to convince them with promises of food and that she carried a taser with her.

The girl wasn't aware of anything that had happened since Jihyo had told her to skip lunch and stay at YGE. She stayed there overnight and only got let out in the afternoon.

So finally after a half hour walk, she turned the corner and was on her street. Jeongyeon pulled down the hat further, hiding her eyes and looking at her feet. She saw the article about Sana and Dahyun and knew there were probably photographers around. She heard a some rustleing behind her and spun around suddenly on edge.

She expected the see somebody and exhaled nervously when the bush was just a bush. No creepy photographer.

Jeongyeon turned back around and continued her walk back to the house. Crunch. She swivelled around, ready to jump on whoever was following her. But she blinked in confusion when nobody was there. She swore she heard a a stick crunch. Jeongyeon turned around again and sped her walking pace. She glanced behind her again and still didn't see anything but she quickened her pace. Jeongyeon gulped when footsteps could be heard following her. She quickened her pace. The footsteps quickened as well. So she sped up until she was practically running- An Olympic race. Jeongyeon decided to take a glance behind her and indeed saw a someone running behind her. They wore all black, a hat and even a ski mask.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath and ran, ran, ran.

Jeongyeon saw the familiar green lawn and sprinted towards it. It was so close. She was so close. She was maybe 20 seconds away. She looked back and the dark figure was right on her tail, there was no way she'd be able to get to the grass, open the front gate, enter the house and all without being kidnapped, or tackled or murdered.

Jeongyeon pulled out her phone and opened it with Face ID. She pressed the top number in her favourites, not caring about reading the contact name.

"What do you want, Jeong?"   
It was Nayeon.

Jeongyeon panted and yelled, "GO OUTSIDE, OPEN THE FRONT GATE AND BRING A WEAPON!"

"What? Why what's wrong with you? Where have you been?"

Jeongyeon grunted in annoyance and looked back to see the figure in black almost catching up to her, she could practically smell their cologne. It was musky. Definitely a straight dude. "LOOK JUST OPEN THE GATE AND BRING A GUN!"

"What? Your Nerf guns are charcoal remember? And fuck you, you broke up with me okay?"

Jeongyeon huffed and pushed her legs further.

"What are you doing? Why are you huffing- Are you having sex with somebody right-"

"Jesus fuck Nayeon, I'll explain it to later but it's literally life or death right now. So please, open the gate and bring a fucking weapon!"

She was close, so close. It was right there.

"Alright well there's no guns or baseball bats so I'm just gonna get Jihyo."

Jeongyeon sighed. "Thank fuck. Okay, I'm almost there."

"'kay."

"Wait, please don't leave. Don't hang up."

Jeongyeon waited for Nayeon to agree and put the phone on speaker so she could easily run with the phone in just her hand.

She let out a sigh of relief when her feet landed onto the grass. Fuck, grass has never felt so much better on her feet.

Jeongyeon's eyes widened when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She got spun around and faced the man before her. "What do you want from me?!" She yelled and the guy's dark eyes glared at her.

The man kneed her stomach and she fell forward into him. She expected him to say something but he just caught her and pushed her to the ground.

"Hey!" He turned and eyes widened when he saw Jihyo charging straight to him. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" She growled and sent a punch right to his nose. The cracking sound of the breakage on his nose made Jeongyeon let out a groan in relief. She felt hands on her and a familiar frantic voice, "Jeong? Oh my god, fuck!" It was Nayeon. "You idiot, come on." She helped Jeongyeon stand and they watched as Jihyo kicked him rift between his legs. The shouting caused the other members to run outside and see the source of the noise.

"What's going on?" Sana asked as she, Dahyun, Tzuyu and Momo walked through the gate and out onto the front lawn.

"SOMEBODY GET HANDCUFFS OR ROPE! JUST SOMETHING TO TIE HIM UP!" Jihyo ordered and kicked his face with the bottom of her foot. He fell back onto the ground, groaning in pain. Jihyo watched as he rolled over and started crawling in hopes of escape. She looked over her shoulder and found Sana and Dahyun staring at them in shock. Momo was with Nayeon. "You two!" She looked at Sana and Dahyun. "Sit on him," she pointed to the guy on the ground. They quickly listened to Jihyo and hesitantly sat on top of him. Jihyo held his hands firm on the ground while they used their body weight to hold him completely down. Jihyo let out a huff in relief as Tzuyu ran onto the lawn with rope in hand and tied his hands and feet together. "Okay, help me get him inside," Jihyo instructed and knocked him out with a hard slap.

"Damn," Dahyun muttered under breath. Jihyo spared her an annoyed glance and waited for Nayeon and Momo to help Jeongyeon inside before she dropped him into the ground and closed the door behind her.

"He's gonna wake up and probably find a way out of that rope," Momo noted as Nayeon pushed Jeongyeon into the bathroom to fix her up.

Jihyo looked at her curious to how Momo could possibly know that.

"What? Have you never seen Batman? He probably has something sharp up his sleeve or use the corner of that table, rub it against the rope and eventually cut himself free," Momo explained and they watched as she dragged his unconscious body into the living room.

"Okay, let's strip him," she said and took off his hat.

"Woah, you got a boyfriend, Mo," Sana reminded.

"Yeah, but I'd feel safer knowing he isn't hiding a gun in his jacket so..." She replied and took of the mask.

Sana squinted her eyes at his face.

"Wait isn't that..." Dahyun trailed off, recalling his face as that 'fan' who insulted Sana and pissed off Jihyo.

"Oh hey it's Bob Bunny," Chaeyoung said nonchalantly and walked into the living room with Mina.

"What?"

"Who?

"Huh?"

"I think you mean Bugs Bunny," Dahyun replied.

Mina chuckled and sat on the love seat next to the couch with Chaeyoung in her lap. They all noticed their sudden affection but chose not to comment. "Bob Bunny is the nickname we gave that guy because he kinda looks like what Bugs Bunny and Bob the builder's child would looked like, doesn't he?" Mina explained, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung'S middle. This did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

Tzuyu silently judged the two of them.

Sana blinked. "Bob Bunny..?" She and Dahyun creepily tilted their head at an angle as they scanned his face for the similarities. "Uh..." Sana mumbled, "I mean I guess... if you close your left eye."

Dahyun hummed in an agreement saying, "And if you put your hand over your right eye..."

Momo nodded and copied them, "Yeah and if you just imagine Bugs Bunny and Bob the builder doing it and then popping out a man with long fluffy ears and a construction hat..."

Tzuyu silently judged all of them.

"Why is he born with a construction hat?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Why is he born a full grown man?" That was Mina. She and Chaeyoung shared a giggle, leaving the others to wonder what exactly happened to get to be so touchy and giddy all of a sudden.

Jihyo shook her head, "Moving on..." She helped Momo strip Bob Bunny into his underwear.

Their eyes widened. Bulged.

"Uh..." They all drawled.

"Is that..?" Dahyun gulped.

"Yep," Sana answered popping the 'p' at the end.

"Can somebody put on pants for him!" Sana said, staring at anywhere but him.

"Go ahead, Unnie," Dahyun nudged Jihyo forward.

"What, why me?"

"You're God Jihyo," they answered in encouragement.

After 5 minutes of awkwardness, the girls stood around the guy who had each of his limbs tied separately onto the sofa. Momo even went as far as the tied his waist, knees, elbows and forehead, 'Just in case,' she argued.

"So..." Chaeyoung drawled, still sitting in Mina's lap. "What now?"

Nayeon and Jeongyeon walked out of the bathroom and joined them. "Hey, I know this guy," Jeongyeon spoke. "He works at YG. I saw him yesterday."

Nayeon quirked an eyebrow.

Jihyo ruffled around through his clothes and took out his wallet and phone. "Park Sam, 27. Has a wife and two kids-"

Nayeon snatched the wallet out of Jihyo's hand and read the ID to herself. She sighed and then looked through each pocket. "Oooh, $50, let's buy dinner."

Sana's eyes narrowed, "I made dinner."

Nayeon snorted, "You really think Jihyo's gonna let you eat that fancy food after you almost burnt down the kitchen again?"

Jeongyeon chuckled and looked at Sana, "Wow, twice in three days huh?"

Sana ignored her. Everyone else turned mute.

Jeongyeon frowned, scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and left the room.

"Are we still all mad at Jeongyeon?" Jihyo asked.

They stared at their leader and deadpanned, "Yes."


	17. Bob Bunny

Jeongyeon decided to walk home instead of getting driven by her manager. There was much hesitance and disagreement with them, but eventually she managed to convince them with promises of food and that she carried a taser with her.

The girl wasn't aware of anything that had happened since Jihyo had told her to skip lunch and stay at YGE. She stayed there overnight and only got let out in the afternoon.

So finally after a half hour walk, she turned the corner and was on her street. Jeongyeon pulled down the hat further, hiding her eyes and looking at her feet. She saw the article about Sana and Dahyun and knew there were probably photographers around. She heard a some rustleing behind her and spun around suddenly on edge.

She expected the see somebody and exhaled nervously when the bush was just a bush. No creepy photographer.

Jeongyeon turned back around and continued her walk back to the house. Crunch. She swivelled around, ready to jump on whoever was following her. But she blinked in confusion when nobody was there. She swore she heard a a stick crunch. Jeongyeon turned around again and sped her walking pace. She glanced behind her again and still didn't see anything but she quickened her pace. Jeongyeon gulped when footsteps could be heard following her. She quickened her pace. The footsteps quickened as well. So she sped up until she was practically running- An Olympic race. Jeongyeon decided to take a glance behind her and indeed saw a someone running behind her. They wore all black, a hat and even a ski mask.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath and ran, ran, ran.

Jeongyeon saw the familiar green lawn and sprinted towards it. It was so close. She was so close. She was maybe 20 seconds away. She looked back and the dark figure was right on her tail, there was no way she'd be able to get to the grass, open the front gate, enter the house and all without being kidnapped, or tackled or murdered.

Jeongyeon pulled out her phone and opened it with Face ID. She pressed the top number in her favourites, not caring about reading the contact name.

"What do you want, Jeong?"   
It was Nayeon.

Jeongyeon panted and yelled, "GO OUTSIDE, OPEN THE FRONT GATE AND BRING A WEAPON!"

"What? Why what's wrong with you? Where have you been?"

Jeongyeon grunted in annoyance and looked back to see the figure in black almost catching up to her, she could practically smell their cologne. It was musky. Definitely a straight dude. "LOOK JUST OPEN THE GATE AND BRING A GUN!"

"What? Your Nerf guns are charcoal remember? And fuck you, you broke up with me okay?"

Jeongyeon huffed and pushed her legs further.

"What are you doing? Why are you huffing- Are you having sex with somebody right-"

"Jesus fuck Nayeon, I'll explain it to later but it's literally life or death right now. So please, open the gate and bring a fucking weapon!"

She was close, so close. It was right there.

"Alright well there's no guns or baseball bats so I'm just gonna get Jihyo."

Jeongyeon sighed. "Thank fuck. Okay, I'm almost there."

"'kay."

"Wait, please don't leave. Don't hang up."

Jeongyeon waited for Nayeon to agree and put the phone on speaker so she could easily run with the phone in just her hand.

She let out a sigh of relief when her feet landed onto the grass. Fuck, grass has never felt so much better on her feet.

Jeongyeon's eyes widened when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She got spun around and faced the man before her. "What do you want from me?!" She yelled and the guy's dark eyes glared at her.

The man kneed her stomach and she fell forward into him. She expected him to say something but he just caught her and pushed her to the ground.

"Hey!" He turned and eyes widened when he saw Jihyo charging straight to him. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" She growled and sent a punch right to his nose. The cracking sound of the breakage on his nose made Jeongyeon let out a groan in relief. She felt hands on her and a familiar frantic voice, "Jeong? Oh my god, fuck!" It was Nayeon. "You idiot, come on." She helped Jeongyeon stand and they watched as Jihyo kicked him rift between his legs. The shouting caused the other members to run outside and see the source of the noise.

"What's going on?" Sana asked as she, Dahyun, Tzuyu and Momo walked through the gate and out onto the front lawn.

"SOMEBODY GET HANDCUFFS OR ROPE! JUST SOMETHING TO TIE HIM UP!" Jihyo ordered and kicked his face with the bottom of her foot. He fell back onto the ground, groaning in pain. Jihyo watched as he rolled over and started crawling in hopes of escape. She looked over her shoulder and found Sana and Dahyun staring at them in shock. Momo was with Nayeon. "You two!" She looked at Sana and Dahyun. "Sit on him," she pointed to the guy on the ground. They quickly listened to Jihyo and hesitantly sat on top of him. Jihyo held his hands firm on the ground while they used their body weight to hold him completely down. Jihyo let out a huff in relief as Tzuyu ran onto the lawn with rope in hand and tied his hands and feet together. "Okay, help me get him inside," Jihyo instructed and knocked him out with a hard slap.

"Damn," Dahyun muttered under breath. Jihyo spared her an annoyed glance and waited for Nayeon and Momo to help Jeongyeon inside before she dropped him into the ground and closed the door behind her.

"He's gonna wake up and probably find a way out of that rope," Momo noted as Nayeon pushed Jeongyeon into the bathroom to fix her up.

Jihyo looked at her curious to how Momo could possibly know that.

"What? Have you never seen Batman? He probably has something sharp up his sleeve or use the corner of that table, rub it against the rope and eventually cut himself free," Momo explained and they watched as she dragged his unconscious body into the living room.

"Okay, let's strip him," she said and took off his hat.

"Woah, you got a boyfriend, Mo," Sana reminded.

"Yeah, but I'd feel safer knowing he isn't hiding a gun in his jacket so..." She replied and took of the mask.

Sana squinted her eyes at his face.

"Wait isn't that..." Dahyun trailed off, recalling his face as that 'fan' who insulted Sana and pissed off Jihyo.

"Oh hey it's Bob Bunny," Chaeyoung said nonchalantly and walked into the living room with Mina.

"What?"

"Who?

"Huh?"

"I think you mean Bugs Bunny," Dahyun replied.

Mina chuckled and sat on the love seat next to the couch with Chaeyoung in her lap. They all noticed their sudden affection but chose not to comment. "Bob Bunny is the nickname we gave that guy because he kinda looks like what Bugs Bunny and Bob the builder's child would looked like, doesn't he?" Mina explained, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung'S middle. This did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

Tzuyu silently judged the two of them.

Sana blinked. "Bob Bunny..?" She and Dahyun creepily tilted their head at an angle as they scanned his face for the similarities. "Uh..." Sana mumbled, "I mean I guess... if you close your left eye."

Dahyun hummed in an agreement saying, "And if you put your hand over your right eye..."

Momo nodded and copied them, "Yeah and if you just imagine Bugs Bunny and Bob the builder doing it and then popping out a man with long fluffy ears and a construction hat..."

Tzuyu silently judged all of them.

"Why is he born with a construction hat?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Why is he born a full grown man?" That was Mina. She and Chaeyoung shared a giggle, leaving the others to wonder what exactly happened to get to be so touchy and giddy all of a sudden.

Jihyo shook her head, "Moving on..." She helped Momo strip Bob Bunny into his underwear.

Their eyes widened. Bulged.

"Uh..." They all drawled.

"Is that..?" Dahyun gulped.

"Yep," Sana answered popping the 'p' at the end.

"Can somebody put on pants for him!" Sana said, staring at anywhere but him.

"Go ahead, Unnie," Dahyun nudged Jihyo forward.

"What, why me?"

"You're God Jihyo," they answered in encouragement.

After 5 minutes of awkwardness, the girls stood around the guy who had each of his limbs tied separately onto the sofa. Momo even went as far as the tied his waist, knees, elbows and forehead, 'Just in case,' she argued.

"So..." Chaeyoung drawled, still sitting in Mina's lap. "What now?"

Nayeon and Jeongyeon walked out of the bathroom and joined them. "Hey, I know this guy," Jeongyeon spoke. "He works at YG. I saw him yesterday."

Nayeon quirked an eyebrow.

Jihyo ruffled around through his clothes and took out his wallet and phone. "Park Sam, 27. Has a wife and two kids-"

Nayeon snatched the wallet out of Jihyo's hand and read the ID to herself. She sighed and then looked through each pocket. "Oooh, $50, let's buy dinner."

Sana's eyes narrowed, "I made dinner."

Nayeon snorted, "You really think Jihyo's gonna let you eat that fancy food after you almost burnt down the kitchen again?"

Jeongyeon chuckled and looked at Sana, "Wow, twice in three days huh?"

Sana ignored her. Everyone else turned mute.

Jeongyeon frowned, scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and left the room.

"Are we still all mad at Jeongyeon?" Jihyo asked.

They stared at their leader and deadpanned, "Yes."


	18. Maknaes

The maknae's were annoyed that the couch was used by the 'gross stalker bum' so they were forced to go downstairs into the basement to watch TV.

"Guys, are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?" Chaeyoung asked and muted the TV.

Tzuyu squinted her eyes, "You mean our sexuality?"

Chaeyoung was thrown off by Tzuyu's answer at first but hesistantly answered, "U-Uh... But also the tension between you guys recently..?" She stood up stared expectantly at Dahyun and Tzuyu who refused to look at each other now that there was a Chaeyoung sized space in between them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, bro," Dahyun replied nonchalantly and reached for the remote to put up the volume but Chaeyoung just snatched it, turned off the TV and threw the remote behind her somewhere.

Tzuyu and Dahyun both groaned in annoyance when she did that. "Dude!" Dahyun complained. "It was the new episode! Supergirl and The Flash were just about to-"

Chaeyoung smacked the top of Dahyun's head, "Watch the recording later. And c'mon Dubs, you're the Unnie of the maknaes. The leader! Why are you acting like such a pabo?"

Tzuyu snickeref and stared at the black TV screen.

"And you!" Chaeyoung turned to Tzuyu, "You're not so much better either! What the fuck happened between you two? We're the maknae line for fucks sake, the coolest line of Twice. You guys keep this up, we'll seriously be seen as the childish kids for the rest of our lives. So whatever it is, fucking talk it out already."

There was a silence for a moment as Chaeyoung glanced between the two stubborn bitches sitting now on opposite sides of the couch.

"Dahyun likes Sana but won't admit it," Tzuyu said, causing Dahyun to angrily throw her a glare.

"Oh my god! Will you stop with that?"

"Me? _You're_ the one that can't get over herself."

"Fucking hell, Tzuyu. What don't you get about my religion huh? What makes you think that I actually like Sana like that?"

Tzuyu's voice softened and she looked at Dahyun with sincere eyes, "The way you look at her."

Chaeyoung had just stood watching the exchange. It was like a soap drama, one second they were screaming their heads off and then the next, they're well they're like this...

"What are you talking about?" Dahyun replied with the same softness Tzuyu had.

The youngest looked away with a frown, "Whenever I look at Sana, she's always around you, looking at you. And you always have this look on your face. There's like this bubble around you guys, protecting you from the ugliness of the outside world. You guys always look happy when you're around each other."

Dahyun listened to Tzuyu's words intently. Did they really live in a bubble whenever they were together?

Chaeyoung sighed and realised what was going on between her two best friends. "Okay. So Tzuyu thinks that Dahyun _likes_ Sana. But Dahyun, you keep saying that you only see her as a friend... And Tzuyu. You like Sana as more then a friend?"

Chaeyoung's eyes flickered back and forth between Dahyun and Tzuyu who both nodded slowly. 

"Okay, so then what the hell is the problem? _You_ don't like Sana," Chaeyoung pointed at Dahyun and then turned to Tzuyu, "Not in the way that _you_ do. So Dahyun, you being closer to Sana then any of us, why can't you help Tzuyu get with Sana? What's the problem?" Chaeyoung actually knew the problem, she and Mina had talked about it earlier. They saw their interactions and their smiles and blushes. But Chaeyoung wanted Dahyun to realise it herself.

Dahyun was silent, she was thinking over Chaeyoung's question. She didn't exactly know _what_ the problem was, now that she thought about it. The only thing she _did_ know was that for some reason, she didn't want to see Tzuyu and Sana starting something. She didn't want to see them kissing or hugging or doing the things that Dahyun and Sana were already actively doing. If she could stay in that bubble with Sana forever, she would. Dahyun didn't know why she felt that way about Tzuyu and Sana nor where it came from.

Tzuyu sighed and sat beside Dahyun. "Unnie, you and Chae are my best friends." At this point, Chaeyoung had decided to just watch and let them sort it out themselves. "I'm sorry, about fighting with you over Sana. I really like her but I know we'll never work out. So, I'm going to be there for you, to make sure that you and her work out."

Dahyun decided not to remind Tzuyu that she didn't need to make sure Sana and her 'work out' and that she didn't like Sana like that. Instead, Dahyun just smiled and pulled Tzuyu in for a hug, "I'm sorry too, Tzu. Let's never let anything get between us ever again okay?" Dahyun looked over at Chaeyoung and gestured for her to join the hug. Tzuyu's smile brightened when she felt small hands on her back and Chaeyoung saying, "Yay us!"

They slowly pulled away from the hug and Dahyun said, "Tzu, if you really do like Sana... I'll help you."

Tzuyu looked at her Unnie in surprise. "What?"

"With Sana," Dahyun clarifies. "I can tell Sana how awesome you are and help you ask her out."

Chaeyoung blinked and stared nervously at Dahyun. This was not going the way she thought it was.

Tzuyu smiled giddily, "Really? You're the best!"

Tzuyu was over the moon. Maybe she was wrong about Dahyun and Sana? If Dahyun _really_ liked Sana, there was no way she'd help her ask Sana out right? But deep down, Tzuyu knew this was way too good to be true. She knew that her instincts were always right. She knew that Dahyun was barely into the questioning their sexuality stage and would indeed eventually discover her feelings for Sana. And when she does, Tzuyu knew Sana would be even more attached to her. But maybe, until that happens, she could have some happiness with the woman she was in love with. Maybe, during that time, Sana could find a way to love Tzuyu back. Maybe, Dahyun could find some nice girl and fall in love with her instead. Maybe Tzuyu was just lying to herself.


	19. Interrogation

After their talk, Dahyun said she needed to get something from her room. She walked up the stairs of the basement and decided against going up just yet when she noticed Sana's pout. Dahyun leaned against the wall and watched the J-Line talking with their captive.

"Stop that, I'm good cop. You're bad cop!" Momo hissed loudly to Sana, making Sam laugh, "You girls won't get anything out of me. But let me go and I won't tell anybody that you kidnapped me."

Momo and Sana threw him a glance. "Shut up," they both gave him the finger and continued arguing.

"Why are you bad cop? I wanna be bad cop," Sana whined making Momo roll her eyes and poke her nose.

"Stop pouting, it doesn't work on me."

Mina was previously sitting in the loveseat but then stood up and broke the two apart. "Okay, enough you guys. I'll talk to him."

Sana and Momo shared an unconvinced look but stepped back and let Mina do the talking.

"Alright, asshole. Let's start, shall we?" Mina smirked and pulled up a chair in front of him. "Why did you attack Jeongyeon?"

Sam looked at Mina smugly, "I'm not telling you shit."

Sana noticed Dahyun and waved to her. She smiled and Dahyun couldn't help but copy it. Momo faked a gag and gestured to Dahyun to come in. Dahyun quietly shuffled into the living room and stood beside Sana.

Mina stood up from her seat and walked into the kitchen- the burnt as fuck kitchen. Mina came back into the room with questioning gazes on her. She held something behind her back and when she stood in front of Sam, the girls noticed what she was holding.

"Minari..." Sana mumbled in confusion.

"What is she gonna do with that?" Dahyun asked looking to the other two for answers but they just stared nervously in anticipation.

Mina approached Sam with a friendly look on her face. She leaned in so that she was only inches away from his face.

"Ooh? Come for a kiss?" Sam smirked and puckered his lips.

Mina smirked as Sam closed his eyes. She held out the object and pressed it against his neck. "We recently burned down our kitchen so this knife is very much charred and burnt and rough. Which means it will be harder for a doctor to sew you up if I cut you into little pieces."

Sana, Dahyun and Momo stared with their jaws dropped as Sam was now sweating nervously and Mina calmly made a little cut in his neck.

Sam leaned back as far as he could and gulped loudly. "F-Fine! I'll tell you!"

Mina let out a happy sound and withdrew the knife. "Good."

She looked at the three girls with surprised and somewhat impressed looks on their faces.

Sam huffed and went into an explanation. "Someone must've seen a video of me that day outside your dorm when Jihyo..." He trailed off and they all nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about (the viral videos of Jihyo being a total god were trending worldwide for several days). "And he hired me to watch you guys. They somehow got me a job at YGE.

"What instructions?" Mina asked, still holding the knife in her hand.

"They're on my phone. Password is 6969."

They snorted and mumbled an 'of course' in unison.

Dahyun reached forward and picked up his phone placed on the coffee table beside his clothes. She turned it on, revealing a lockscreen of two young children. _His kids._ She typed in 6969 and it opened. She noticed the home screen was a photo of a woman smiling with him. _His wife._

"I get text messages from a blocked number. I named the contact as Boss," Sam explained and Sana leaned into Dahyun to see the phone screen. She tapped into the messages app and looked at the list:

 ** _Big boobs_** 🍑  
 _Attachment: 1 image_  
 ** _Nice ass_** 🍑  
 _Hey baby break up with Mary yet?_  
 ** _Sexy_** 🍑  
 _I'm so wet for you daddy ;)_  
 ** _Mary_**  
 _Honey, the twins got in trouble at school today_  
 ** _Boss_**  
 _Reply to me now_

Dahyun tapped into the chat with 'Boss'. And scrolled to the start of their conversation.

 **Boss:** I'll give you 20 billion won   
**Me:** What? Is this a joke? Who are you?  
 **Boss:** a rich kpop idol  
 **Me:** why is a rich kpop idol talking to me?  
 **Boss:** do you want the 20billion won or not?  
 **Me:** do I have to murder somebody?  
 **Boss:** no  
 **Me:** ok I'm in

 **Boss:** I just got you a job at YG  
 **Me:** uh why?  
 **Boss:** shut up and let me explain  
 **Boss:** Twice is moving in with Blackpink. I've wired a billion won to your account. Find out where they live and get a house on their street. Keep a close eye on Twice.  
 **Me:** k

 **Me:** Can I ask who you are?  
 **Boss:** you can but I won't tell you  
 **Me:** :(

 **Boss:** how close do you live to them?  
 **Me:** close enough  
 **Boss:** good. Now go sneak into their backyard and install a camera

 **Me:** did you see the article about Sana and dahyun? I didn't see any photographers  
 **Boss:** yeah I've hired a few Dispatch people too  
 **Me:** oh do they live on the street too?  
 **Boss:** don't be so nosy, I'm not paying you 20billion won to ask questions  
 **Me:** yes boss

 **Boss:** the girls are going to YG, be there  
 **Me:** ok

 **Boss:** anything interesting happen?  
 **Me:** Jeongyeon pissed Sana off apparently  
 **Boss:** what  
 **Me:** yeah apparently they were having a screaming match in the elevator. Jeongyeon stayed back at YGE though  
 **Boss:** ok stay on Jeongyeon and mess her up a bit later. Try not to do any permanent damage though  
 **Me:** ok

 **Me:** she's walking up her street. What if one of the members sees me?  
 **Boss:** punch them in the face.  
 **Boss:** but not Sana.  
 **Boss:** don't hurt Sana.

 **Boss:** i need you to get the girls out  
 **Boss:** take them shopping or whatever  
 **Boss:** just get them all out of the house so one of my guys can get in undetected  
 **Boss:** got it?  
 **Boss:** hello  
 **Boss:** Sam?  
 **Boss:** are you still beating up Jeongyeon?  
 **Boss:** that was half an hour ago. Where are you?  
 **Boss:** you just left me on seen  
 **Boss:** i know you're reading this. Reply to me now

Dahyun and Sana were silent the entire time reading the conversation.

"What is it?" Momo asked, noticing the nervous looks on their faces. Mina glanced back in worry. 

"What do I reply?" Dahyun asked frantically.

Sam laughed loudly, "Whatever you reply, he's gonna know it wasn't me and send someone after me." Mina growled and pushed the knife to his neck. "Shut up, Sam."

Mina looked back at them, knife still pressed against Sam's throat. _"What is it_ _Sana-Chan?"_ She asked in Japanese.

Sam took this moment of Mina's distraction to his advantage. He bit down on Mina's hand causing her to gasp and cry out in pain. She let go of the knife and Sam caught it with his mouth. It was dull and rough but sharp enough to cut the rope around one of his arms. As the other girls rushed to Mina's aid, he took the knife out of his mouth and cut the rope in his other hand. Momo noticed he was about to escape and tackled him. This wasn't a smart move however. He was able to punch her stomach, swivel her around and press the knife to her throat.

"Let me walk out of here with my phone or your rug gets stained red," he warned and held the knife shakily at her neck.

Mina, Sana and Dahyun looked at each other, holding a silent conversation before they agreed with a nod.

"Okay," Mina mumbled and they all took a step back.

Sana calmly walked over to him and untied the rest of the ropes around him. Still with the knife and Momo, Sam walked slowly out the front door and the other girls followed him cautiously. He tilted his chin to the front gate and Sana hesitantly opened it for him. Dahyun tossed him the phone and he let go of the knife and Momo to catch it. He pushed Momo towards them and made a run for it.

Sana caught Momo and hugged her, she worriedly looked over her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine, Sana-chan. A little hungry. But fine."

Dahyun locked the front gate and they made their way back into the house to see Jihyo walking into the living room.

"What? Where'd Bob Bunny go?" She asked and then noticed the looks on their faces. "Oh my god, Mina! You're bleeding."

Jihyo rushed forward and examined her hands carefully. "Did he do this?"

Sana hummed, "Asshole held a knife to Momo's throat and made us let him go. Along with phone."

Dahyun frowned, "That guy lives on our street and he works for some rich kpop idol."

"Unnie!" Their heads turned and they saw Chaeyoung running over to Mina. She held Mina's wrist and looked up at Mina. "Did he _bite_ you?"

Tzuyu was behind her and looked worriedly at the girls. "What happened? Did he escape?"

A murmur of defeated 'yeah's and 'fucking asshole's followed. Chaeyoung then decided to tend to Mina's hand and lead her to the bathroom.

Jihyo then announced that JYP and YG got back to her about the housing situation. "They said we don't have to move and can just order in or eat out."

Dahyun looked at her in disbelief, "What? But he lives on our street, Unnie! His boss probably has many more of his people living near us! Sam was in our backyard. He was told to put a camera, Unnie! He'll follow his boss' instructions because he's getting paid 20 billion won to do so."

Dahyun took a look at Sana and Momo cuddling in the love seat. They both wore scared and nervous expressions on their faces. "And for some reason, he doesn't want Sana to get hurt physically at all."

Jihyo flinched hearing Dahyun's words. "Sana?"

Dahyun nodded, "Yeah, he told Sam to beat up Jeongyeon and if anybody got in he way, to punch them in the face but not Sana."

Jihyo nervously slid her tongue across the back of her teeth. She nodded and patted Dahyun's shoulder, "Stick with Sana, alright? More then usual anyway."

Jihyo watched as Dahyun nodded and approach the two Japanese girls. Suddenly the door swung open revealing an angry Jisoo. She opened the door with so much strength, it hit the wall and then swung back to hit her in the face. An 'ow' was heard on the other side of the door and then the door opened again, calmer this time. But Jisoo's pissed expression hadn't calmed at all.

She rushed through the threshold and ran to the dining room. "No!" She cried and fell dramatically n her knees.

Jennie, Lisa and Rosé walked inside. They noticed the rope on the couch and looked questioningly at Jihyo.

"Uh... If you're gonna be kinky, please do so in your room," Jennie said with a nervous chuckle.

"Wait, Jihyo's in _my_ room!" Lisa complained.

Rosé cocked an eyebrow and decided to ignore the clothes on the coffee table, "Your room is Jennie's room, Lis."

Jisoo came crawling back into the living room then. "Why... How..." She weakly cried.

Jihyo sent her a guilty smile, "Sorry, my girls were making dinner and burnt down the kitchen. I think they made roast chicken though."

Jisoo pouted and grumbled hungrily, "Chicken..."

Jennie noticed a wallet on the table and picked it up. "Why do you have our manager's wallet?"


	20. Zoo

The members of Blackpink surprisingly weren't too mad about Twice burning down their kitchen. They knew something mischievous was going to happen when they left them leaderless and alone for half of the day. The Twice girls filled them in on the situation, telling them to be careful. They all had enough of this and decided to go out and have some fun to take their minds off of the tense situation.

They walked through the entrance to the zoo and immediately, people noticed them and took photos. The girls had a few managers and bodyguards around to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed or anything.

The girls decided to split up into two groups:  
Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Mina, Sana, Rosé, Lisa  
And  
Jihyo, Momo, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Jennie, Jisoo

"Ah! Mina Unnie! Look it's you," Lisa pointed to the penguins.

Mina laughed and replied, "Lisa, I'm only three days older than you, don't call me Unnie."

Lisa smiled and nodded at her, she then noticed another animal, "Sana Unnie! Look it's you!"

Sana's eyebrows furrowed when she followed Lisa's arm pointing to a snake. "Hey!"

There was a sign so Rosé read it out loud, "Do not feed the snakes. They can become dangerous and even life threatening to humans."

The group burst out in laughter and Chaeyoung said, "Mina Unnie was right. Sana _is_ dangerous!"

Sana pouted, "You Guys are mean." Sana then noticed Tzuyu not laughing as much as the others and she smiled, "Except for Chewy. You love me, yes?" She gave her the biggest puppy eyes and Tzuyu couldn't help but to agree to Sana's words.

"Yah! There you go snaking again," Mina pointed out and slapped Sana's back lightly.

"Ooh! Rosie look, food!" Lisa pointed to the food stands further forward.

Rosé quickly caught interest and she and Lisa raced to the food. The others caught up eventually, with Dahyun speed walking there to avoid seeing Sana and Tzuyu in their own bubble at the back of the group.

"Okay girls. Me and Lisa have this special kind of friendship where we finish each other's-" Rosé explained and an excited Lisa interrupted her, "Sentences!"

Rosé sighed and said, "Please don't interrupt."

Lisa pouted and let Rosé continue, "We finish each other's sandwiches." Rosé stole the sandwich is Lisa's hand and scarfed down the rest of it.

Lisa stares at her as if she just ate her own baby. "H-Hey! I only had one bite of that!"

Rosé poked her tongue out and saw some fish. "Ooh! Let's go over there."

The other group was looking at lions. They were hoping that the zoo would be able to entertain them but they were still thinking about _him._ Well _them._ Sam and his boss.

"Guys, I don't think Sam is actually a bad guy," Jihyo whispered all of a sudden. The girls turned to her in question. "He just needs money, to support his family."

Nayeon scoffed, she was staring at the lions, "Are you forgetting he held a knife to Momo's neck?"

Momo hummed and said, "Actually now that I think of it, he didn't even point the sharp edge of the knife to my neck. He held it flat."

Jihyo nodded and added, "Dahyun said that he was told to put a camera in our backyard. When I was out there, I found a post-it note. It said: IM WATCHING YOU."

Jennie perked up at this, "Like the Netflix show?"

Nayeon and Jisoo laughed. "Honey, you watch too much Netflix." Nayeon deadpanned causing Jennie to glare at her.

Jihyo decided not to comment on them and continued with what she was saying, "I don't think it was a threat, more of a warning. That somebody was watching us and we should stay on our toes."

Jeongyeon was previously silent through the conversation and spoke, "He lives on our street, we could find him and ask for help? We could use him to expose his boss."

Jihyo shook her head, "His boss said that there were more of his lackeys living in the area so they could see us talking with him and he'd probably be cut off from the whole thing. He'd be useless to us. And not to mention the fact that Sam is still shady, we can't trust him."

The girls nodded and decided to stop staring at the lions. They walked around the zoo and accidentally bumped into the other girls.

"Unnies!" They smiles and dived into the different animals they saw.

"Sana was there too!"

"And Mina Unnie!"

"Nayeon Unnie, we saw you everywhere," Tzuyu spoke and the others looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Nayeon asked and when Tzuyu turned around to point at the bin, Nayeon's jaw dropped, "How dare you! I'm beautiful! Tell her babe-" She held onto the Jeongyeon's arm but them released it, realizing her mistake. Jeongyeon stared at her feet awkwardly while the others quietly stared at them. Their dynamic used to be so natural and easy, uncomplicated. Nayeon's heart sank when she remembered Jeongyeon dumped her. _Her._ If anything, Jeongyeon should be the one to get dumped, not Nayeon. Because Nayeon doesn't get _dumped._ She _does_ the dumping. So Nayeon decided not to dwell on the fact that her heart felt like it was being squeezed and simply cleared her throat, giving pleading looks to the Super Gays.

Sana caught Nayeon's gaze and looked to the rest of the members as she broke the awkward silence, "So!" Sana and Mina exchanged a look. One that the three of them have gotten used to seeing, with all their gay panic in the past. "I'm hungry. Anybody else wanna get outta here?" She nudged Mina who stumbled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, I could use some food."

Chaeyoung instantly agreed with Sana once Mina followed and then Dahyun followed, then Tzuyu and the rest of the girls.

Since the kitchen was no longer of use, the girls had to go eat out. They were too lazy to go to a fancy restaurant and also wanted to get some shopping done, to stock up for snacks and drinks. The girls had all told their managers that they had to go to the bathroom- all 13 of them. And of course, the male managers couldn't go in and luckily enough all their female managers hadn't went with them. Entering the bathroom, there were a few random people in the bathroom who all had the same reaction to seeing Twice and Blackpink in a dirty public bathroom: fangirling to their graves.

Jihyo stepped forward into the center of the room and looked at every girl in the room. "Sorry, is it okay if we use this bathroom privately? We need to discuss something-"

The shocked girls all nodded and quickly gathered their things to leave. Some asked for a few photos and autographs, and the idols happily agreed if it would get them to leave peacefully. Jennie checked under the stalls to make sure nobody was still inside and then Mina locked the bathroom door.

"The only people that we can fully trust are the people in this room got it?" Jihyo said, gazing into all of their eyes to make sure they understand her.

Jisoo tilted her head and asked, "What about Red Velvet?"

Jihyo blinked, "What _about_ Red Velvet?"

Nayeon and Jennie both opened their mouths in protest but Sana was quicker, "They're gay. We can trust them."

All heads in the room faced the pink-haired Japanese in surprise. Sana's face froze when she realized that only a hand full of people knew about their sexuality. She groaned when she felt both Nayeon and Jennie slap her shoulder. "Yah! You weren't supposed to tell!" They both chided.

Jihyo sighed and wobbled her head side to side as she was considering the option of telling Red Velvet, "Alright." She held out her hands in defeat both to stop the talk about the girls being gay and to agree with them, "We'll fill them in on the details later. For now, let's just go shop and get dinner."

The girls trailed out of the bathroom, apologizing to some girls that were lined up outside the locked door. Their eyes widened and faces turn from annoyance to awe at the sight of the 13 idols walking past them.

"Dahyun unnie! WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Somebody said and ran out of the bahtroom line to go on one knee right in front of her. Dahyun stopped and looked awkwardly for a moment before a manager ran towards them and asked the girl to step away. Dahyun noticed he was being a little rough with her and asked him to dial it down. The girl smiled brightly at Dahyun who instantly mirrored the smile.

A smile crept upon Sana's face, seeing this interaction. She was always impressed and in awe at the way Dahyun would treat their fans. That one time at ISAC when she visited ONCEs as well as provided them with food. Or when Dahyun was full on flirting with a fan at a fanmeet. Sana was sitting next to Dahyun and couldn't but watch her interaction with a pretty fan. Sana had ignored the strange pang she felt in her heart and decided she was just impressed with Dahyun's flirting skills. Although, she found it strange how Dahyun would get so flustered by the littlest things Sana did and then be so confident, flirty and charming to everybody else.

"Dahyunie~" Sana called out and sped up her pace, reaching to hold Dahyun's hand. Dahyun turned and gave Sana a fake smile as she avoided Sana's hand and opted to brush her hair out of her face. Sana frowned slightly, she felt as if Dahyun had been avoiding her at the zoo. Dahyun let out a hum and waved to a few more fans.

Sana pouted but Dahyun wasn't looking her way to see it. "Dubu~" She singsonged using her aegyo (but let's be real, her normal voice is naturally laced with aegyo) which made Dahyun glance at her while they walked around the shopping center.

"Yeah?" She huffed briefly and kept eyeing things in the display windows of shops to avoid looking at Sana.

Sana frowned, her eyebrows met and her cheeks puffed. She pulled onto Dahyun's hand and made Dahyun turn to her. "Why are you avoiding me?" Dahyun visibly softened and guilt surged through her seeing Sana's sad and pouty face. Dahyun and Sana were following their managers to the food court, so they were the first in the row of the idols. She glimpsed behind her at the other members in several rows of 2 or 3 talking amongst each other. There were also plenty of strangers with their phones out taking videos and photos of them. Dahyun turned back to Sana linked their arms together. Dahyun was glad she was wearing a long sleeve jacket, she knew if their skin had touched, she would've felt static electricity or feel like her skin was burning and then that would cause a blush to appear on her pale skin which would then be noticed by Sana. And how could Dahyun explain to Sana that she was blushing just because their skin was touching? That's weird.

Dahyun gave Sana a small smile and reassured her, "I'm not. Sorry, if it seemed like it was Unnie." While in fact, Dahyun had been trying not to look at Sana during their time at the zoo since she had been joint to the hip with Tzuyu. Dahyun wasn't looking forward to the promise she made to Tzuyu about helping her get together with Sana.

Sana didn't believe Dahyun at all and her pout turned serious. "Dubu, if you're worrying about Sam and his boss-"

Dahyun shook her head, she intertwined their fingers and squeezed as she refuted, "No, no it's not that."

Sana looked at her incredulously and then gazed down at their hands being fit perfectly in each other. "Dahyunie, I know you're scared. I am too, especially since whoever hired Sam seems to want something more with me but-"

Dahyun froze in her spot and visibly flinched when Sana said that, she opened her mouth as it dried up and stuttered, "Y-You?"

Sana shrugged and tugged on her hand to keep on walking to not cause any suspicions to the girls behind them. "He specifically told Sam not to physically hurt me in any way. We might be dealing with another stalker." Sana had a hunch on who the stalker could be but stuffed that thought deep, _deep_ down because it was almost impossible and improbable.

Dahyun exhaled sharply through her nose in realization that Sana was probably right. The stalker knew that Jeongyeon had pissed off Sana so he probably sent Sam as revenge for hurting Sana. This stalker doesn't want Sana to get hurt whatsoever, but doesn't he get that hurting any of the members will hurt Sana? Dahyun scoffed. The stalker thinks he's in love with Sana but that isn't what love is. What is love? Love is when you get so lost in her features, from the shape of her lips, her pointed nose, the way her hair bounces and dances around her shoulder, the way her eyes sparkle and lift the spirits of everybody around her. Love is when you get so lost in just her voice, her little infectious giggles, her adorable sneezes and her aegyo... God she _is_ aegyo. Some say idols _need_ aegyo to be likeable but it's the other way around, aegyo _needs_ _her._ Love is when she makes your insides melt while your heart soars just by seeing, hearing or thinking of her.

Dahyun turned to face Sana who was looking at some of the food options in the food court. When did they arrive at the food court? Dahyun didn't know, nor did she care.

"Dahyunie?" Dahyun blinked out of her thoughts and gave a hum in request of clarification. "I asked if you wanna split a bowl of ramen with me? I'm not that hungry, I might've eaten some chicken while we were making the salad..."

Dahyun smiled at her cuteness and nodded, not trusting her own voice to reply for some reason.

_Not gay... Not gay..._

Sana smiled back at her and leaned in to place a kiss on Dahyun's cheek. It was aimed at her cheek anyway, Dahyun heard a camera shutter and tilted her head to look, making Sana kiss the corner of her lips. Sana didn't seem to notice but Dahyun instantly froze.


	21. Shopping

Okay so maybe Sana made Dahyun's heart flutter and that accidental almost kiss made Dahyun want more. So what? Maybe she wasn't exactly straight.

Sana, Dahyun, Mina and Chaeyoung sat a table together as they ate their dinner.

"Guys, we have a comeback soon, cut down on this unhealthiness," Jihyo scolded as she passed their table over to sit with Jeongyeon, Rosé and Lisa.

Sana pouted as she looked at the large bowel of ramen between her and Dahyun as well as the semi feast of desserts splayed before Mina and Chaeyoung.

"I hope we get many scenes together for the music video, Dahyunie," Sana commented and reached for another spoonful of ramen as Dahyun took a sip of her coca-cola. Sana dropped the spoon into the ramen making it sink down the bowl (don't you just _hate_ it when that happens?) when Dahyun started choking on her water. "Oh my god!" Sana took the can out of Dahyun's hand and wiped away some of the soda that spilled from her mouth and nose with a napkin.

Mina and Chaeyoung shared a smirk, watching the exchange and both squeezed on their entwined hands under the table.

Sana tapped Dahyun's back as she recovered and gulped down some ramen. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Dahyun almost choked on the pet name Sana just called her.

Chaeyoung could barely muffle a laugh at the Maknae leader's facial expressions.

Dahyun timidly looked at Sana and gave her a shaky thumbs-up. "Y-Yup."

Turns out realizing you're not straight brings out your panic gay when you're around pretty girls. Only pretty girls. Just because Dahyun knew she wasn't straight didn't mean she liked Sana like that. Tzuyu liked Sana so _she_ couldn't. That goes against all girl and bro code.

After their dinner (which was all paid by their managers because they had conveniently forgotten their wallets at home, but it was really because they wanted to see the annoyance of their managers who could be spies for the unnamed stalker), they started to walk around the shopping center. It was about 5PM which was about as busy as it gets and not to mention that word got out about two of the biggest kpop groups being there together and a bunch of fans stampeded throughout the center. Thankfully, the fans had kept a respectful distance from the girls and the shops had closed up their shops for them whenever they entered.

Sana gasped and Dahyun smiled, finally giving into the mushy feelings of her heart soar at the adorable look on Sana's face. "Let's go in this store!"

The girls had all split up and Dahyun was just happy to walk around alone (if you ignore the fans shouting their names and the guards and manager beside them) with Sana even if her feet hurt and her arms are aching from the abundance of bags she _so kindly_ offered to hold for Sana. Through all of Sana's protests, she still wanted to be somewhat chivalrous. _Not because she liked her of course, why would you think that?_

Sana held out her hand, wanting to relieve Dahyun of some of the load. But instead of giving Sana any bags, Dahyun put all the bags on the crook of her left arm and added it to the right hand. Sana's eyebrows bent slightly as she watched Dahyun but then those eyebrows jumped and her face settled for a soft blushing smile as she felt Dahyun's soft (and slightly sweaty from carrying so many bags but Sana didn't mind) hand place ontop of Sana's palm. She squeezed as Dahyun gave her charming smile to hide the fact that she was freaking out on the inside. The fans were freaking out as well, they started chanting 'Saida' and squealing at any interactions between them the entire 2 hours of shopping they'd just done.

Dahyun couldn't help but glance at the way their hands held each other or that their steps were in sync or that whenever she would look at to her left just to admire her side profile, Sana would catch her gaze and smile back. She chuckled quietly to herself when she caught a rare blush painted across Sana's cheeks. Her fluffy thoughts and feelings however were soon overtaken by a certain fearful train of thought. Sana. Her stalker. Crazy obsessed fan... It seemed like the stalker cared for Sana's safety and seemed almost protective but in a scary way. Dahyun could sympathise somewhat on this, when she saw what Jeongyeon did to Sana at the dorm fire, she wanted to yell at her and demand an apology. But she wouldn't go to such lengths as to hire someone and make them beat them up. The stalker almost seems like some crazy protective figure... Like an insane father or a boyfriend. Dahyun heard whispers and talks from her members and the other members from Red Velvet and Blackpink. She knew Sana was bisexual (would be gay but something was holding her back, Dahyun wasn't sure what to be exact) and that she had an ex boyfriend while she was a trainee who became a very famous idol. Dahyun never heard any of this from Sana herself so she assumed it was something Sana didn't like to talk about. Dahyun understood she'd opened up about it with Mina, Nayeon and Momo but she couldn't help but feel as if Sana didn't value her enough as a friend or didn't trust her enough to tell Dahyun herself. She wanted to know more about what happened between Jeongyeon and Sana that evening of the fire but couldn't bring herself to ask and was still ignoring Jeongyeon along with most of the other members.

They bumped into Tzuyu, Rosé and Lisa while shopping at Gucci. Sana noticed that Dahyun wasn't really engaged in the conversation and only spoke when spoken to. So, of course Sana was worried. When they stepped out of the store, Sana asked her, "What are you thinking about, Dahyunie?"

Dahyun's eyebrows lifted and her once spaced out eyes were focused on hers as she hummed, "Hm?"

Sana frowned and held Dahyun's arm with her empty hand, "You look like you're trying to understand Momo."

Dahyun chuckled softly and forced a smile, "It's nothing. Just thinking about stuff."

Sana offered an eyebrow and Dahyun shrugged, "It's really nothing Unnie-"

Sana pouted but nevertheless dropped the subject and continued walking around. A comfortable silence rested upon them, a few cheesy jokes or smiles would be exchanged every now and then. At around 7:30, their manager told them that the shopping center would close soon.

As they stepped foot on the bottom floor, Sana noticed a few shops still open and grinned at a jewellery store.

"Dahyunie!" Sana whispered, making sure nobody else was in earshot. "Can we go to that store?"

Dahyun stared neevously at the older, knowing that their manager had applauded them on their will to shop for so long. Dahyun could tell it was a complaint disguised as a compliment and didn't want to annoy him by going to another shop. But then again, Sana was too cute to resist. With a sigh of defeat, Dahyun whispered back, "Alright, but this is the last one."

Sana nodded enthusiastically and jumped happily in the spot. "Yay!" She giggled and tightened her hold on Dahyun's hand. She turned to the guards and the manager yelling, "AH WHY IS MOMO AND HEECHUL MAKING OUT OVER THERE?!" Everyone, even the fans turned to where Sana was staring crazily at before. With the attention briefly off of them, Sana and Dahyun ran off to the shop, hand in hand and giggling like little children.

Sana opened the door for Dahyun who blushed and smiled as a thanks to her. Dahyun perked up and noticed that the jewellery store had a few cute things in it. Dahyun let go of Sana's hand to touch something on display and Sana instantly missed her warmth. Luckily there weren't any customers and the employee had AirPods in, listening to Twice on full blast. They snickered to themselves hearing 'TT' playing and continued browsing the store.

"Unnie! Look at this!" Dahyun pointed out a necklace that had a pendent in the shape of the Twice logo.

Sana's eyebrows rose in surprise. She didn't expect a store to sell Twice jewellery. Sana noticed Dahyun had been glancing over at a ring every now and then. When Dahyun was looking around on the other side of the store, Sana silently bought the ring and even got a matching one for herself. She had just stuffed both of the items in her bag when Sana looked up at the sound of the store door's jingle revealing the annoyed manager and guards giving Sana a look of relief and anger. Sana pulled a smile, the manager sighed and just asked if they were done yet. Sana looked at Dahyun and caught her staring in the direction of the ring on display. Dahyun turned back to Sana and nodded.

As Sana and Dahyun walked back to the parking lot, Sana went on Dahyun's right side and took a few bags out of her hand. She hung them in the crook of her arm so that she could still hold Dahyun's hand. They both smiled at this silent interaction before reaching the van.

"Finally!" Nayeon yelled when they entered the van. Sana was crouched, so that her head wouldn't hit the roof of the van. Dahyun was right behind Sana and had asked their manager if they could hold a vlive later and then turned back. When she stepped up into the van, her face collided with Sana's butt. Momo, Nayeon and Jennie were sitting on the front row and saw the incident. They snorted and sucked in their lips to avoid laughing out loud when Sana shot them a glare, trying to play off her embarrassment. For some reason, today Sana had chose to wear shorts in 10 degrees weather and since she was crouching, Dahyun's face had half hit the skin below the shorts. _She literally kissed Sana's ass._

After a few seconds of ignoring the smug and teasing looks from the girls, Sana looked around for empty seats, only to see two next to Jeongyeon. Sana gulped and Dahyun followed Sana's gaze when she didn't move. Dahyun leaned forward to squeeze in front of Sana so that she instead would sit next to Jeongyeon. Sana sent a relieved and thankful smile to Dahyun and took the seat next to her.

As the van started and sleep took over some of the girls, Sana had her head resting on Dahyun's shoulder. She peered up only to see Dahyun already staring down at her with a small smile and hooded eyes. Sana felt her heart jump and her stomach twirl, "So... Vlive later?"

Dahyun's smile stayed as she nodded and stared into Sana's eyes. Every time the van passed a street light and light strips flashed through the window and hitting Sana's face, it accentuated her eyes and made Dahyun want to stay in that van, in that position forever.

Sana mirrored Dahyun's smile and snuggled further into Dahyun, wrapping her arms around Dahyun's. "Let's make it a fun one," she said ecstatically, squeezing Dahyun's arm briefly.

Dahyun chuckled and patted Sana's soft hair, replying honestly with, "Any vlive with you is fun."

And with those sweet words, Sana and Dahyun let slumber embrace them.

Jeongyeon has been watching their moment beside Dahyun and felt pangs of guilt for hurting Sana. She wanted to blame it on her anger issues, now that she knew that she had a problem and went to the counselllor at YGE but she still couldn't forgive herself for the bruises on Sana's back that Jihyo told her about when she was shirtless. Those bruises were from Jeongyeon pushing Sana into the wall. She could never forgive herself for causing such physical harm to her. And it wasn't just Sana, she also hurt the girl she loved the most in the world: Nayeon. Jeongyeon had never wanted to break it off with Nayeon and if she did, she would've definitely done it better but Jeongyeon had to make Nayeon hate her or at least be pissed at her so that she wouldn't go asking Jeongyeon what she did wrong. Because Nayeon never did anything wrong, Jeongyeon loved everything about her. From her bunny teeth, to her loud laugh and the fact that the only person she loves more than Jeongyeon is herself. But after seeing herself hurt Sana and seeing the looks on her memeber's faces as if she was the villain made her damn well fell like one. And the villain never got the girl. So why should she?

Tzuyu had also been watching Sana and Dahyun's interaction. She sat at the back, in the fourth seat with all the leg room as it was the walkway connecting to each row in front. The maknae didn't see everything but she could just make out Sana and Dahyun's soft stares and smiles. Tzuyu was right. She knew Dahyun would never really come through. They were meant for each other whether or not they themselves knew it yet. But that didn't mean Tzuyu couldn't at least try. Just try to start something with Sana. Even if it only lasted a week, she just wanted to experience the love and tenderness that Dahyun felt with Sana. It looked so peaceful, so happy. Tzuyu wanted that. She was selfish. She knew Dahyun and Sana were already basically bound to each other and Tzuyu had been able to deal with her jealousy for a few years now, but she had enough. She was tired of waiting around for Dahyun and Sana to get together or for one of them to give her a sign, a big ass sign telling her not to go for it. But all they gave her were flashes of what she could have with someone she loved. Tzuyu didn't want to hurt Dahyun by going after Sana but she already said that it was completely fine. Even though Tzuyu knew it really wasn't she chose to ignore that and instead decided that she would confess to Sana when they got back to the house.


	22. Vlive

**This is pure Saida fluff.**

**Anything in bold are comments from the live chat in the vlive.**

ONCEs received a pleasant surprise when they received the notification for a surprise vlive from TWICE.

"Annyeong! ONCE!" Sana's cute greeting melted the hearts of their viewers, the number of hearts soared to a million.

"Ah! Did you start it without me?" The fans knew exactly who that voice belonged to. From the whining of course.

"Hehe, sorry Dubu. You take too long to..." Sana trailed off when she looked up from the camera to see Dahyun in a towel with her hair damp and water droplets still clinging onto her skin. Dahyun turned to Sana to see her jaw hanging and the sudden silence from the girl. "What's wrong unnie?" Dahyun asked and turned back to the closet to pick some clothes they had bought earlier when they went shopping.

Sana blinked quickly and looked back to the phone sitting ontop of her pillow. "Dahyunie forgot her clothes when she was showering. Pabo," she giggled and started reading the comments to distract herself from Dahyun's naked-except-for-a-towel state.

Sana pressed her lips together trying to hide a smirk as she read some of the comments:

**_sanaconda6926: Saida omg_ **

**_Saidaaremyparents1: SAIDA IS SHARING A ROOOM?_ **

**_Dubu_tofu_poopoo: isn't that dahyun's jacket that sana's wearing right now?_ **

**_Blackpinktwice275:I heard Saida was sharing a room with Jennie_ **

**_sanaconda6926: omg it is her jacket! cuteeeee_ **

**_Twicegayszzs: girlfriends right there_ **

**_Michang4lyfe: I still ship Samo_ **

**_eagletofu123: wheres dahyun_ **

**_Blackpinktwice275: Can we get a new house tour?_ **

**_Sanabanana: sana i love youuuuuu!_ **

**_Saidaaremyparents1: saida my parents yayyy_ **

Sana kept looking through the comments for a few more minutes and giggled to herself at a few of them. She suddenly felt the bed sink and looked to her right to see Dahyun looking into the camera.

"Annyeong, ONCE. It's been a while since I've been in a vlive," Dahyun said and Sana looked back at the screen.

As the comments passed by so quickly with words of agreements, Sana added flirtily, "It's been a long time since we did one together." Dahyun didn't miss the smirk and the coy look Sana gave Dahyun through the camera.

Two could play it that way.

Dahyun nodded and turned to reply huskily, "Yes, as Saida couple. It's been a while."

"Couple?" Sana's eyes enlarged and Dahyun found her just too adorable to be real.

Dahyun chuckled and looked back to the screen, "Ah, ONCE how have you been?" Sana recovered from her blushing state and scooted closer to Dahyun to get in the live better.

They answered a few more questions and talked about their rooming situation with Blackpink. The comments filled with excitement:

**_Amandanguyen23: god has answered our prayers, it's time for a blackpinkxtwice collab_ **

**_Jehshvxxbjsh: blackpink and red velvet were seen together at YG, maybe theyre all doing smth together?_ **

**_Jendeukieah: yes finally the queens of kpop togther_ **

**_Amandanguyen23: its just rumored tho_ **

**_Saidaaremyparents1: dahyun did u know sanas wearing ur clothes?_ **

Dahyun perked up, seeing the comment and scanned the girl beside her. She _was_ wearing her clothes. Dahyun wasn't complaining though, the hoodie jacket fit her perfectly. It was very oversized for her and on Sana, it was still adorable. Dahyun felt somewhat annoyed realizing that Sana had stolen her hoodie (that she previously thought had burnt with the dorm) without even asking. She had wondered where that hoodie had been for the past few months. Little did she know, Sana had stolen it over a year ago and kept it in her storage locker at JYPE.

"Thief," Dahyun pouted making Sana giggle and rest her head on Dahyun's shoulder. They decided that resting their weight on their arms was getting tiring so they instead moved to Jennie (and Lisa)'s bed to get more comfortable.

Sana froze when they sat against the pillows. She leaned into Dahyun and covered the side of her mouth to whisper, "We don't know what Jennie and Lisa did on this bed." Dahyun froze as well and cringed at the thought. Dahyun turned as she leaned into Sana's ear and whispered a reply, "Lisa told me Jennie's a squirter."

Sana's eyebrows shot up and jumped out of the bed, "Let's go visit somebody?"

Dahyun nodded and they quickly took the phone and ran out of the room. "Ooh! Let's go to Rosé's room. She shares it with Momo and Chaeyoung ," Sana suggested and they walked down the hallway, angling the camera closely incase the fans see something they aren't supposed to.

**_Sanabanana: Wow two Chaeyoungs for Momo, lucky huh?_ **

**_Cocokoko: Hahah they should call themselves Chaeyoung and Momo_ **

**_Justinbieber420: Or food lovers and a shortie_ **

**_Imgayasforkk: Gays and a bisexual_ **

Dahyun knocked on the nearest door- Rosé's room. "Bonjuru!"

Momo was alone in the room on her phone. "Ah, helloooo~"

"Whatcha doin' Momoring?" Sana asked and joined her on the bed.

Momo simply looked at Sana and raised her eyebrows in some sort of sequence. Dahyun watched in confusion as Sana too raised her eyebrows as a response to her. Sana giggled when Momo replied back with her eyebrows.

Dahyun rolled her eyebrows and took the camera out of Sana's hands. "Ah, those two have a secret language with their eyebrows," she spoke to the camera.

Sana giggled and whispered to Dahyun, "Momo was sexting Heechul."

Dahyun's face lit up in surprise, she simply blinked and asked if she and Sana should visit a different unnie. Momo rolled her eyes and took the phone out of Dahyun's hand, "ONCE how are you? It's been a while hasn't it? I should do another 7 hour live."

The vlive continued for another half hour until Momo said she had to 'leave'. Of course, Sana and Dahyun both knew she wanted to text Heechul.

**_Youmakemefeelspeciar: I saw you guys at the shops today!_ **

"Wah, Once saw us today Dahyunie," Sana pointed out happily.

**_GirlWithLuv: You guys looked like a cute couple_ **

"Couple?" Sana said surprised. Dahyun felt a sudden déjà vu at this moment. She chuckled softly and bumped her shoulder against Sana saying, "There were a lot of fans at the shopping centre wasn't there?"

Sana sensed Dahyun's intention to change topic and gladly added, "Yeah, you guys stayed there for like 3 hours. Did you eat?"

**_Jessica_leeleelee: Yes!_ **

**_Youthereifancyyou:Yeah I ate the same ramen and you dahyun shared_ **

**_Jungkookieieie: Hahah I was there when you ran away from your managers_ **

**_Sanabanana: LMAO WHAT_ **

**_Youthereifancyyou: Bahahahha yeah they ran away from their managers to go to a jewellery store_ **

**_Amandanguyen23: Jewellery store?_ **

**_StefanSalvatore19: What did you buy there?_ **

Sana had read a few comments asking about what they bought and decided it was a good time to give Dahyun the ring she bought her. Dahyun was just telling their fans that they didn't get anything when Sana interrupted, "Actually, ONCE I bought something for Dubu when she wasn't looking."

A confused and curious sound escaped Dahyun's face as she turned questioningly to Sana.

The comments filled with words of excitement.

Sana giggled and wriggled her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a small red velvet box.

**_saidaisreal: Omg is Sana proposing_ **

**_Justinbieber420: Wtf no way_ **

**_Satzuuushipperr: sanake ur cheating on chewy_ **

**_BaekhyunisUwu: ITS A RING OMG MY PARENTS ARE GONNA GET MARRIEDDDDD_ **

Dahyun watched in wonder as Sana opened the box revealing a beautiful ring. "S-Sana..." Dahyun was almost speechless, she'd of course seen the ring and thought it was absolutely breathtaking but when she saw the price tag, she knew it wasn't something she'd get for herself.

Sana pressed her lips together in a smile, "Happy Tuesday?"

Dahyun let out a dry chuckle and leaned in to get a better look of the ring. "Sana, I can't accept this. It's way too expensive."

Sana pouted and then wriggled her hand in her other pocket revealing a similar box.

"What?" Dahyun whispered, watching as Sana opened that box and in it was a ring similar to the one Dahyun had liked except with a different jewel. "Unnie! Together this is like... 80 million won..."

Sana smiled and showed the two boxes to the camera. "ONCE do you like me and Dahyun's matching rings?"

**_Saida4lyfe: YESS OMG_ **

**_ArianatorPotato123: can somebody convert that to usd?_ **

**_Sometimesyougottabebold: WAIT THOSE ARE ENGAGEMENT RINGS_ **

Sana didn't get to read any of the comments as they flew by too quickly. She took the ring out of the first box and slid it onto Dahyun's right hand ring finger.

**_Melikeylikeylikey: SANA PUT IT ON HER RIGHT HAND THEYRE NOT ENGAGED GUYS_ **

**_SanaJapaneseLesbianJesus: 80 million won is like a bit over 60k._ **

**_Btsbaby97:TWICE COME TO AUSTRALIA PLS_ **

**_Satzuuushipperr: What about satzuuu..._ **

**_Saida4lyfe: NO SHES WAITIN FOR WHEN THEY COME OUT TO THE PUBLIC TO PUT IT ON HER ACTUAL RING FINGER_ **

Dahyun felt her heart flutter and her insides twist when Sana brought Dahyun's hands closer to her face and kissed the ring. She felt her cheeks burn up and watched Sana take the other ring and slide it on her finger.

The hearts counter on the vlive had now surpassed 3 billion hearts.

Dahyun suddenly let an excited noise, "Wait here! I'll be right back!" Sana stared at Dahyun's disappearing figure in confusion as she ran out of the room.

Sana turned back to the camera and asked, "Where is Dubu going?"

**_Getwellsoonwendy: Dying of happiness ofc_ **

**_Sanakesnack: Dubu why u leave Sana like that?_ **

**_Lesbiansunite: Where'd she go?_ **

**_Shyshyshysquirrel: Sana r u gonna change your hair for your next comeback?_ **

Sana smirked and answered, "Yes I am going to change my hair for the comeback."

The comments filled with questions asking what color she would change it to.

"I really like my pink hair and blonde was nice too..."

**_Youmakemefeelspeciar: Pink hair Sana will always be superior_ **

**_Saidaaremyparents1: Ah don't change it you look like a princess with your pink hair :(_ **

**_Amandanguyen23: Rip Sana's scalp_ **

**_Eagletofu: Sana's scalp? WHAT ABOUT DAHYUN'S SCALP LMAO_ **

At that moment, Dahyun came running back. She dived into the bed and half landed on Sana. "Yah Dubu-yah!" Sana groaned and lightly pushed Dahyun off of her stomach.

"Sorry, Unnie! But here," Dahyun held out an bracelet in front of her.

"Aw, it's beautiful. Did you make this?" Sana asked and let Dahyun tie it around her wrist.

Dahyun nodded and explained, "Yeah, it took me days to get it to look perfect. Luckily the dorm burned down so you won't get to see the thousand bad ones in the trash."

**_Xbxvxmxnnx: OMG WHY IS DAHYUN SO CUTE_ **

**_10101010101:_ ** **** **_SAIDA SO FLUFFY LIKE A CLOUD OMG_ **

Sana giggled and said, "Tzuyu said you went back to your room to get something when the fire was happening." Sana didn't want to assume that Dahyun had gone back just to get this bracelet just for her.

Dahyun shyly scratched the back of her neck a little embarrassed by saying, "Y-Yeah... I worked on it for like a week so I didn't want it to go to waste."

If the camera wasn't on, Sana thought she would've kissed the pale cutie right then and there.

Sana melted into a flattering smile. She knew Dahyun cared for her friends a lot, she didn't show her love for them by being affectionate like Sana but with small meaningful gestures. Sana opened her mouth, seemingly losing her ability to talk right then. Dahyun stared back at Sana, not wanting to break the silence. She was content just staring at Sana's happy smiles.

Their staring contest ended when the phone buzzed, signaling a notification on Sana's phone. Sana turned away from Dahyun's piercing gaze to check her phone. It was a message from Tzuyu:

'Are you busy? I need to tell you something. Can you meet me in the basement?'

Dahyun glanced over at Sana's phone just as Sana swiped the notification banner away. "Ah, I need to go for a sec," Dahyun pouted at Sana's words. She unintentionally squeezed her hand which was still holding onto Sana's. Sana smiled at Dahyun and patted her head, "Play with ONCE until I get back." She turned back to the screen, "ONCE I'll be back!" Sana leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on Dahyun's cheek. She winked at the flustered Dahyun before leaving the room giggling.


	23. Hanna

Sam walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was Wednesday morning when he broke his favorite mug. He was getting the cup from the cupboard when a voice startled him, causing him to drop the mug onto the floor.

"Good morning."

Sam turned around with a huff, disappointed about the mug. His eyes widened when he realised there was a woman in a ski mask standing before him. His eyes trailed down to the thing no more than an inch away from his forehead. He stared down the barrel of the gun nervously.

"I-I have a family! Please!" He cried and raised his hands.

The woman pressed the fu to his forehead and said, "You haven't reported back to the boss."

Sam blinked rapidly, "Is that why you're about to blow my head to pieces? Because my reply game is pretty shitty?"

The woman cocked the gun and pressed it further into his face. "Do you want to die?"

Sam gulped and walked backgrounds but the lady followed him and his breath hitched at the feel of the wall hit his back. "Look, I need out of this whole thing alright? All this sneaking, perving and stalking... They already know about me and the boss. I won't get arrested. My family won't survive it."

The woman scoffed and brought her arm to her side as she leaned against the kitchen countertop. "He already invested a billion won for you to get this house so you could get close to them. And now they know who you are. But don't worry, you can still fix your mess."

Sam's eyebrows pinched together, "What? What are you talking about?"

The woman took off her mask. She had a familiar face but Sam couldn't quite put his finger on it. "The boss thought it'd be better if I were to help out here. Since you're pretty much as useful as Donald Trump so from now on, you listen to me got it?"

Sam sighed and nodded, he really didn't have a choice however, you know, gun and all.

_"So here's the plan..."_

_"You go back to the girls and get them to come outside."_

Sam pressed the doorbell next to the front gate. He stared into the camera and yelled out, "Hey! I'm not here to hurt you or anything, I want to help you actually. My boss is fucking crazy, you girls don't deserve this. Please, let me help you."

_"Once they open the front gate, I'll come and bash you up a little bit."_

_"Wait why am I getting bashed up?"_

_"Shut up, you wanna die instead?"_

Sam peered through the gaps between the front gate as the door opened revealing Jisoo and Jihyo looking suspiciously at him. "What do-" Jihyo began loudly but froze when they heard a yell almost like a war cry. The next thing they knew, a tall beautiful woman had tackled Sam and hand cuffed him. She stood up and pulled Sam with him to his feet.

The woman gave them a heroic look and said, "Sorry girls, was he bothering you?"

The girls' jaws were previously dropped and they seemed to have trouble speaking. "Uh... I... Y-Yeah. W-Who are you?" Jisoo asked, opening the front gate and they stepped onto the front lawn.

The woman flashed then a grin, "My name's Lee Hanna." She held a hand and Jihyo stepped forward to shake it. "Nice to meet you, Hanna, I'm Jihyo. This is Jisoo," Jihyo smiled slightly and asked her, "So... Are you a cop?" She glanced at Sam in handcuffs.

Hanna shook her head and shook Jisoo's hand before answering, "No, I'm a private investigator. My brother hired me to catch this guy. Apparently this guy's been creeping around his future wife's house or something."

Jihyo frowned slightly, "Huh. He's been around our house too...Stalking and such. He even left a note in our backyard and set up a camera. We haven't found it yet so we haven't been out there."

Hanna hummed and offered to take a look for that camera. Jihyo and Jisoo looked at each other for a moment before they quickly came to a silent agreement. "Alright," Jihyo said and turned, gesturing for Hanna to walk in through the gate.

_"Then I'll befriend them, gain their trust."_

"Ahah! I found it," Hanna smirked and shook the little camera in her hand as she walked into the living room where all the girls were waiting for her and staring down at Sam. They all let out a sigh of relief seeing the woman holding the device.

"Ah, thank you!" Sana said and stood up to give her a hug. Hanna was surprised she didn't remember her. But, she wasn't surprised to she was still as affectionate as ever. "Now we can go outside, Dahyunie!" She grinned and took Dahyun's hand as they skipped out of the living room and down the hall.

Nayeon snorted and stood up, "Don't mind her. She's gay."

Hanna cocked an eyebrow at this, especially when the other girls shot her murderous looks.

"Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say that," Nayeon chuckled nervously and sat back down beside Jihyo on the floor.

Hanna shrugged, "Don't worry I won't tell anybody. Especially when I play for that team as well." She winked at Nayeon which didn't go unnoticed by Jeongyeon at all. Jihyo noticed her stiffen and her hands tighten into a fist. She reached over to touch Jeongyeon's arm and gave her a comforting look. "Need a drink?" She mouthed and Jeongyeon gave her a thankful nod.

_"While I do that, you're gonna bug them. We wanna know what they're talking about at all times."_

Hanna had made sure to (roughly) push him onto the ground beside the coffee table earlier when they entered the house. As the girls lead her out of the living room, Sam slipped out of the handcuffs easily. He took out the little piece of technology in his pocket and pressed it under the coffee table, he let go of it after feeling it stuck pretty well and then quickly got back into the cuffs.

_"Then, I'll bug them as well, leave them my number and then we'll the get the hell out of there."_

Mina and Sana who were sitting on either side of Nayeon nudged the girl and gave her a smirk and an eyebrow raise. Nayeon glanced at the two and rolled her eyes before standing up and asking her, "Hey Hanna. We deal with a lot of stalkers, it'd be a bother to report them to the company every time. Maybe you could come _cuff_ somebody every now and then?"

The Japanese Line snorted at Nayeon's words. They were somewhat impressed at how Nayeon could make anything sound sexual. Sana laughed quietly and when Nayeon looked down to give her a glare Sana mouthed, " _Cuff?"_

Hanna chuckled, making Nayeon look back to her. "Yeah, I'll give you my number?" She asked and held out her hand.

Nayeon stared at the palm for a moment, confused but then Momo slapped her butt and whispered, "Give her your phone, pabo!"

Nayeon let out a quiet 'oh' and pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Here," she handed her phone to Hanna and waited for her to finish making a contact.

Little did they know, Hanna had put a bug inside one of the phone's holes. It was small enough so that it would remain undetected but the bug would reach throughout the entire phone's data and send it live to another computer.

Hanna quickly typed in her number and returned the phone. She told them she needed to take Sam to the police and left, not without sending a wink Nayeon's way first.

As they walked back to Sam's house, he gave Hanna the toy handcuffs and asked her, "What do we do now?"

Hanna glanced at Sam, she saw he was looking a little nervous and clueless, "We check to make sure the bugs are working. See what we can find out on Nayeon's phone and then report back to the boss."

Sam nodded as they walked up the driveway of his house. Opening the front door, he turned and asked her, "Would you mind telling me who the boss is?" When Hanna gave him a simple glare, he moved so that she could walk inside. "Like I get that he wants to remain mysterious and anonymous or whatever but like it's kind of annoying to just refer to him as 'Boss' you know?"

Hanna turned around on her heel and flickered his forehead. She watched in amusement when he reached up and rubbed the spot, "Ow what was that for?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen, "Let me make this clear: I'm not your friend, your ally or your partner. I'm your superior. So you don't question me or _my_ superiors got it?"

Sam sighed and pouted, "Can you at least give me a name? I won't tell! I'll know you'll kill me if I did and I have a family."

Hanna took out a mug from Sam's cupboard. His second favorite mug. With a sigh she said, "Fine." And tossed the mug to Sam to catch but it fumbled between his hands and broke when it hit the ground in between his feet. Hanna's eyebrows pinched for a moment as she gave him an amused look before she took out two mugs and set them on the counter. "His name is Seungri. And yes, _that_ Seungri."

Sam blinked and stared open mouthed at her as he shouted in disbelief, "W-We're working for a monster like him? Are you serious?!"

Hanna's amused expression was soon replaced by a serious stoic one, "You might wanna watch your tongue, _Sammy."_ She took out a bottle of wine from a glass cabinet and poured some into the mugs. "I'm his sister, after all."


	24. Practice

The Twice girls were called into JYPE for a meeting about their upcoming comeback. Their debut stage would be at the same show as Red Velvet and Blackpink's just a couple months away.

"Alright girls, you've already recorded your parts. So now we need to work on the choreography. You'll get 2 weeks to learn it and then you'll start filming the music video," their manager explained. They were both excited and nervous for their next comeback. They didn't know if it would be as successful as any of their other songs. Jihyo wanted a girl crush concept so that's what they were given. Their fans seemed more into the earlier cutesy concepts so it was certainly a change.

The days were spent going to the gym, dieting and practicing their choreography. It was night time and Sana had just finished her couple hours spent at the gym when she walked past a practice room and heard their song being played. She stopped in her tracks and peeked through the rectangular window to see a familiar blonde practicing the choreography. Sana could tell she was tired, from the way her movements were messy, her chest rising up and down and sweat pools could be seen through her shirt. Sana watched as the blonde turned off the music and danced a move over and over again. Sana frowned and surveyed her movements closer. It was obvious she was frustrated that she couldn't get that dance move correct. She'd been doing it over and over again so Sana decided to step into the room. At the sound of the door clicking open, the girl turned to Sana in surprise.

"Sana?" Dahyun panted and went over to the benches to grab some water. Sana didn't miss the way a few droplets of the water raced down her chin to her neck and sip under her shirt. Dahyun closed the lid of the bottle and put it back on the bench as she watched Sana walk up to her.

Sana smiled and threw her duffel bag onto the ground before she closed the door and placed her hands on Dahyun's hips. "Here," Sana said and pulled Dahyun to the center of the room. "You have to put your hips more into it," She instructed and pushed Dahyun's hips. "And bend your knees a little more." She pulled the crook of Dahyun's leg forward slightly unconsciously leaving her thumbs over Dahyun's knees for a moment. Sana cleared her throat and stood back up straight, accidentally brushing the tips of her fingers up Dahyun's legs.

Dahyun breathed heavily, suddenly the room felt hotter then it already was by Sana just walking in. Sana cleared her throat and stepped back, gesturing her to do the dance move. Dahyun pressed her lips together and nodded, she did the move and felt a brush appear on her face seeing Sana's engrossed stare.

"Well? Does it look better?" Dahyun asked, snapping Sana out of her daze.

Sana gulped and nodded nervously, "Y-Yeah That was hot."

Dahyun's face features flinched, her eyebrows jumped, eyes enlarged and the corners of her lips curled.

"You too," Dahyun blurted our and immediate felt embarrassed at her words. "Uh I mean..."

Sana smiled and walked up to her. "Thanks Dubu," she giggled and pinched her cheek.

They decided to go over the whole choreography and didn't realise they were in the practice room for 2 entire hours until Momo texted Sana asking if they could go shopping together sometime during the week.

"It's 11 o'clock already," Dahyun noted and drank the rest of her water. She stared at Sana as she quietly drank her water with an uncomfortable look on her face. Dahyun hadn't seen it much Sana had always felt comfortable around Dahyun so it was definitely something odd. "What's wrong, Unnie?"

Sana let out a hum in confusion and flashed her a smile, "Nothing I just..." Sana shuddered as she picked up her duffel bag and hooked it over her shoulder. "Why isn't there a clock in this room? And why is it so dark outside..?" Sana mumbled as she stared out the window of the door.

Dahyun blinked and walked beside Sana as they walked down the hallways. "Well it's 11 at night so nobody would be around... And I think Yuna didn't tie one of her shoes properly and it flew off one time and broke the clock off the wall."

Sana chuckled at the thought of one of the ITZY members being such a klutz. It almost reminded her of _herself._ Sana nodded shakily and extended her arm to clutch Dahyun's hand. The blonde noticed that Sana was sweating a lot and that she was squeezing it harder then she normally would. Dahyun glanced at Sana. In the dimly lit hallway, Dahyun could see that Sana would still look unintentionally beautiful even if she was sweaty and her hair a mess.

Once they'd entered the ground level and into the lobby, Sana visibly relaxed. Dahyun didn't mind the fact that Sana was still holding her hand, although a lot less tightly. Sana sent her a thankful smile and texted their manager to pick them up. 

The moment they opened the door to the house, they were met by an angry Jihyo.

"Where have you been?!" Jihyo yelled and gripped the collars of their shirts, pulling the two into the living room. "I've been calling and texting and was about to call Hanna."

Dahyun cocked an eyebrow at this and shrugged her duffle bag onto the ground beside her feet, "Hanna?"

Jihyo nodded, "Yeah!" She chided the two with hits to their shoulders, "She might've caught Sam but his boss is still out there, guys!"

Sana smiled at Jihyo. Although it seemed like she was very, _very_ pissed at them, she was just worried for their safety. "Don't worry, the stalker won't hurt me personally, so I doubt they would've done anything to Dubu with me right next to her."

It seemed logical to Sana. Whoever was targeting them had something _personal_ against Sana and for some reason won't get near her so if Dahyun was right by her side, she'd be safe too.

Jihyo scoffed at this, "Just because he told Sam not to hurt you doesn't mean you can rely on that knowledge."

Sana tugged up the strap of her duffle bag and started walking away from the leader. "You used to always come early in the morning after seeing Daniel. We came back before midnight after practicing for the comeback."

Jihyo scoffed and angrily turned, seeing her walking out of the living room. Dahyun felt very out of place but could see where Jihyo was coming from. She was just worried about their safety, that was all. Jihyo huffed and grabbed a pillow from the living room. She threw it towards Sana and it hit the side of her face. "Don't you _dare_ walk away from me, Sana," she growled and sighed seeing Sana's stoic and tired expression.

"Are you gonna stand there all night, Dahyunie?" Sana ignored Jihyo and asked. Pissed and annoyed at Jihyo or not, Sana could always manage to talk to Dahyun in the sweetest words that would make her knees buckle and come running her way.

Dahyun was about to pick up her bag and follow Sana but Jihyo grabbed her wrist. Dahyun looked up and was met with a warning look on Jihyo's face. "Dahyun, don't." Dahyun was the only thing left keeping Sana downstairs.

Dahyun glanced between Sana and Jihyo, both wearing impatient, dangerous faces.

Sana pouted and batted her eyelashes, "Dahyunie?" Dahyun almost melted right there.

Jihyo scoffed and tugged on Dahyun's arm bringing her face closer as she whispered, "Please stay. She'll listen to you if you tell her to stay."

"Jihyo let her go," Sana called out and leaned against the wall irritated at the entire situation.

Dahyun shook her arm out of Jihyo's grasp and picked up her bag. "We're all trired and cranky. Can you talk to her maybe after we've finished the music video?"

Sana watched with a proud smirk as Dahyun reached forward to grab Sana's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Jihyo sent Sana an annoyed look while Sana poked her tongue out.

'Aish, she's such a kid sometimes,' Jihyo thought with a huff and walked down the hall to the practice room.

"Jeong?" She knocked on the door and opened it. The moment the door cracked open, the smell of sweat rushed through her nostrils. Jeongyeon wasn't as quick as learning choreography as the others so she'd been practicing the choreography since noon which was Dahyun had to use the company practice room (or maybe she just wanted to spend the half-hour drive to JYPE with Sana since she wanted to go to the gym there).

"Ah," Jeongyeon panted and turned off the music. "What's up?"

Jihyo was, of course, used to the smell of sweat and heat but she had just showered and every other inch of the house had a nice scent (courtesy of all the girls stocking up on perfume and body sprays and then Sana not closing one of hers properly and accidentally spilling half the bottle in the ventilation system which spread throughout the entire house) so she tried not to stick her head too far through the door. Jihyo wrinkled her nose as Jeongyeon walked up to her with very apparent sweat stains and her legs were wobbling. "Jeong, you should get some rest. You've been at it for like 10 hours now," Jihyo said concerned. She knew Jeong's counselor had told Jeong that she needed some activity to release the pent up anger she had. But she didn't think dancing for 10 hours straight would do any good for her.

Jeongyeong nodded and reached forward to grab the door handle. "Yeah, I'll be done in a sec. You go get some rest too, leader. I'll just do some stretches then take a shower."

Jihyo nodded, half believing her but knowing that any complaints or warnings won't really do anything. So she let Jeongyeon close the door in her face before she walked up the stairs. She passed Jennie's room and got a glance of Jennie and Lisa cuddling on the bed with Dahyun passing by her with clothes and toiletries. They didn't utter a word nor eyes meet. So, Jihyo ignored the annoyed feeling settling in her stomach and walked further down the hall. Rosé's door was closed and there was only darkness seeping through the cracks of the door. Jihyo heard the shower in the bathroom down the hall start and figured it would be Sana so she shuffled into the room across from Rosé's and was met with their maknae sleeping on her back straight on the mattress on the floor. They really needed to get some actual beds soon. But being preoccupied with their schedules made time to go out and buy some and then to set it up themselves be pretty nonexistent.

Jihyo quietly crept beside the mattress to put away the phone that was still in Tzuyu's hand. She must have fallen asleep while playing games. But when Jihyo reached over to place the phone on the little shelves Tzuyu had set up beside her, Jihyo noticed the tear stains on her face.


	25. A Male Guest

  
  
  
"Guys," Dahyun nervously said as she fiddled with her thumbs. She had gathered the maknaes along with Lisa and Wendy in the basement and they were all awaiting an answer to why they were called there. Dahyun looked up from her hands to see the waiting looks on them all. "I need to tell you something... That I may have come to a realization as of recent... And it's a little unexpected... But you guys are my bros. Our group chat is as gorgeous as Irene unnie so I respect each of you as great contributors to society." She paused to take a gulp. Dahyun took the 10 seconds to glance over at the expressions they all held. It was mainly annoyance at how much she's dragging the whole thing along. "I hope it doesn't change anything... But I am in fact... Not...I am not..." Her tongue slipped between her lips as her hands balled into tight fists. "I'm... I-I am-"

"GAY! GAY! WE KNOW!" Wendy yelled, suprising them all when she stood up out of the seat and slammed her hands on the table. "You can't even say the words, Dubu. No wonder you're so useless."

Tzuyu stared at Wendy and defended Dahyun, "Hey, you're no more useful then she is."

Wendy glared at Tzuyu causing them to go into a menacing showdown with their eyes. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in between them, "Fuck you guys, Dahyun's trying here okay?"

Dahyun sent Chaeyoung a grateful smile before continuing, "Right. So I'm... You know."

Lisa smiled and reached over and hold Dahyun's hand in her own, "Dubu, you know we're all gay too right?"

The pale Korean blinked at her words, "W-What?" A chorus of 'yeah's and 'yup's followed and Dahyun's jaw dropped in surprise. How could she not notice that?

Chaeyoung chuckled and used her index finger to press her jaw back in place. "So now that Dahyun has _officially_ become a useless lesbian-"

"Woah, woah, woah," said Wendy as she waved her hands around frantically, "Dahyun has barely acknowledged her sexuality, let's not label her anymore than 'confused but definitely not straight' for now."

Dahyun chewed the inside of her bottom lip. Why was it that she could face her sexuality in her head but she couldn't say it out loud? There was as if some barrier stopping her from doing so. Maybe she _wasn't_ gay after all... Maybe it was just Sana being Sana and confusing her... Maybe god really made her be a heterosexual and Dahyun had accidentally broken the rules?

Eventually Dahyun thought up an idea and said, "What if I went to Nayeon unnie? She's a lesbian. Maybe I could-"

Before she could finish, the others immediately shot her down, simultaneously shouting, "No!"

Dahyun's face twisted into one of confusion at their sudden shouts, "W-what? Why not?"

Tzuyu sighed and explained, "Nayeon has Sana's back 100%. If you tell her you're even considering being not straight, she'll tell Sana."

Lisa's bottom eyelids raised in confusion, "Wait, why is that a bad thing? Don't you like Sana?"

"Yes, I do like Sana," Dahyun answered and opened her mouth but the others cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

" _BuT nOt LikE tHat."_ They mocked with a sigh.

Wendy pursed her lips and rested the side of her face on her knuckle, "Here's an idea- You go on a date with a guy, see if you're actually interested in him and if not, then hey you gay. If you are, maybe you're bisexual."

Tzuyu nodded firmly and added, "Sexuality is on a spectrum."  
  
  


The choreography was _hard_ and they had 2 more days before they started filming for the music video. Twice had spent most of their time in the practice room at the house, after Jihyo decided she didn't want any of the girls going out anymore. Nayeon had left to the bathroom and came back with a guest. A _male_ guest.

When they walked through the door, the members noticed his presence through the mirror and immediately stopped dancing and turned around in surprise.

Nayeon grinned and exclaimed, "Hey guys, look who stopped by~"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Twice," He bowed and gave them a shy smile when they greeted him too. "Thankyou Nayeon-ssi for letting me in."

Nayeon smiled amused at his shyness and patted his back saying, "No need for formalities, you're already friends with one of us, that means you're friends with all of us."

He gave Nayeon a grateful smile and waved at Dahyun, "Ah, hello Dahyun-ah."

Sana couldn't tell if Dahyun was blushing or if it was just from the tiring dance. Either way, she didn't like how he was looking at Dahyun. Dahyun smiled back at him as she waved back saying, "Annyeong, Oppa." He blushed and sucked in his lips as he nervously looked to his feet. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu who was next to Dahyun both elbowed Dahyun. "Ow, what?" Dahyun hissed at them while the 3mix line was making conversation with him.

Chaeyoung eyed the guest obviously and lifted her eyebrow, "This is your chance, Dubu! Ask him out."

Dahyun looked between Chaeyoung and Tzuyu's encouraging looks in shock and disbelief, "W-What? No way."

Tzuyu scoffed and pushed Dahyun forward slightly, "He likes you, he's just a little shy. Go on!"

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung shared a high five when Dahyun hesitantly shuffled her way across the room. She looked back at the duo and gave them a nervous look but they just threw her a thumbs up. "She's gonna go on _two_ dads and realise she's gay." Chaeyoung mumbled to Tzuyu who shrugged and replied, "I say five." Chaeyoung hummed and held out her hand, "1000 won?" Tzuyu smirked and shook the hand agreeing, "1000 won."

Mina, Momo and Sana were standing together in the corner, occasionally watching the maknaes and then the elders talking with their _guest._

"Why is she going over there?" Sana whispered angrily, balling her hands into fists as they watched Dahyun slowly walk over to him.

"Better yet, what are _those two_ talking about?" Momo pointed out to the two youngest whispering and giggling while they watch Dahyun interact with him.

Sana followed Momo's line of sight and placed her hand on Mina's back to push her forward, "Go be our spy, Minari."

"What?" Mina shot back but found her legs walking her over to them anyway. "Hey guys, what are we talking about?" She appeared behind them and they yelped and jumped apart.

"Yah, you suprised me," Chaeyoung chuckled and nervously scratched the back of her neck. Mina sent her an apologetic look and reached to squeeze her hand. Tzuyu rolled her eyes and was about to walk away but Mina pulled her arm back into their little triangle saying, "So what are we gossiping about?"

Chaeyoung snickered and turned to watch Dahyun. "Dubu of course."

Tzuyu shot her a warning look. She obviously knew Mina was just going to relay everything she heard over to Momo and Sana. "Unnie, Chaeyoung is having trouble with the choreography, can you help her?" Tzuyu asked Mina who looked at Chaeyoung but she was just giving Tzuyu a confused look. 'Distract her,' Tzuyu mouthed to Chaeyoung who slowly half understand Tzuyu and nodded to Mina, "Unnie, help~"

Tzuyu decided to ignore the two and glanced over at Sana to see her already smiling her way. Was Sana looking at Tzuyu? That's what happens in movies right? The girl catches the guy staring her way and quickly looks away blushing? Is that what was happening here? Tzuyu kept staring at Sana until she realized she was just smiling at Mina and Chaeyoun being all cute. Tzuyu frowned and turned her gaze to Dahyun instead.

"Ah, Dahyun-ah, I'd love to go out with you," he smiled brightly. The 3mix line was awkwardly watching the interaction beside them.

Dahyun smiled and nodded, "Okay. How about lunch tomorrow?"

He nodded furiously, it was almost cute. "Great! Lunch is yes! Uh- I mean. Yes, lunch is great!" He blushed and smiled nervously, biting his lip.

Dahyun chuckled and patted his shoulder, "Okay, pick me up at 12." As she started walking away, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and jumped up and down excitedly in the spot, only stopping when he noticed Nayeon's judging looks.

"Dahyunie~" Sana called and walked over to Dahyun, ignoring the whining from Momo behind her.

"Hi, unnie," Dahyun smiled to her and Sana faked a smile knowing that it was _him_ who caused her to look so happy but in reality, Dahyun was just happy to be in Sana's presence.

"Let's go over the bridge again. You looked kind of stiff in a lot of parts," Sana instructed which made Dahyun's smile falter a little. Dahyun had practiced extra hard especially during the bridge because that was the hardest bit and she thought that she nailed the choreography, it was just hard keeping up with all the other members, that was all.

"O-Okay," Dahyun agreed and watched as Sana walked over to Momo and whispered something in her ear. _Jeez,_ was her dancing _that_ bad that Sana an already fantastic dancer (who should be a lead or main dancer but _okay_ JYP) had to consult Momo, the Dancing Mochine? Dahyun watched as Momo sent back a short reply and Sana nodded before walking back. Dahyun let Sana show her some parts she didn't really get before Sana watched her dance by herself. "So..." Sana drawled, "You going out with _him_ tomorrow?"

Dahyun's eyebrows twitched in confusion, "Who?" But then she glanced at Sana who was looking over at him still talking with Nayeon and Jihyo. Jeongyeon was nowhere to be found. "Oh, uh yeah, it's a date."

_a date_

_a date_

_it's a date_

"A date," Sana exclaimed, trying to sound excited and encouraging to Dahyun. She didn't know why, but when she said it out loud, she felt like her stomach was destroying itself. "Wow..." She deadpanned, totally giving up on being positive on this. When Dahyun finished the dance and looked at Sana, she sent Dahyun a happy smile and continued, "You like him a lot?"

Dahyun shrugged, "He's sweet, funny and he's easy on the eyes so yeah... I like him. He's a good friend. I like him."

Why was it that Dahyun could say that so easily about him but not about Sana?

Dahyun noticed Sana's sour face. It seemed like she almost didn't care or disliked him. "Sana?"

Sana sucked in her lips and faked a smug look, "You said 'I like him' twice, does that mean you _really_ like him?"

"What?"

Sana smirked and winked, "Two likes is _really_ like. Three likes is love."

Dahyun blinked and chuckled, "That does not make any sense, Unnie."

Sana wiggled her eyebrows teasingly, "So do you _fancy_ him then?"

Dahyun scoffed and pushed the tip of Sana's nose, "Aish, unnie. Stop that."

Sana giggled, she didn't say yes. But she didn't say _no_ either...

"But I'm not sure he even likes me more than a friend," Dahyun says as she practices a certain dance move.

Sana blinked once, "Wow, you are so blind. Didn't you see how flustered he was when you were just looking at him."

Dahyun glanced at Sana and shook her head. "Being flustered doesn't mean he likes me like that."

"Of course it does!" Sana exclaimed. "He obviously wants to date you but was too shy and unsure if you wanted to go out but you asked _him_ out so he's super excited. He likes you, Dahyunie."

Dahyun stopped dancing and looked at the tall man smiling at something Jihyo said. He suddenly notices Dahyun's stare and turns to give her a small wave. "Cha Eun-woo likes me?"


	26. Are They Dating?

Dahyun smiled. Maybe this was good for her. Maybe _he_ was good for her.

_"Dahyun-ah. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"I had fun on our date, when will our second be?"_

_"You're so pretty, Dahyun."_

Their date was pretty successful, they both had a good time and enjoyed each other's company.

"Bye Oppa, see you tomorrow!" Dahyun waved a goodbye at Eunwoo as she shut the door. Dahyun turned around to see Lisa and Rosé on the couch, apparently waiting for her.

"Tomorrow?" Rosé asked and Dahyun nodded half smiling as she sat on the love seat and rested her feet on the coffee table. "We're going to see a movie."

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the comeback?" Yeri popped out from the dining room.

"Shouldn't _you_ guys be preparing for a stage together?" Dahyun shot back at them. Why were they so interested?

Yeri shrugged and laid on her stomach on the lounge on the other side of the living room. "We're getting a day off. Joy's filming a commercial. Irene's an MC for a music show. I can't deal with Wendy and Seulgi right now. So I'm hanging out over here."

"Oh yeah, what's up with those two? They were fighting all through dance practice," Rosé asked with their eyes glued to the TV screen.

Yeri sighed heavily waving it off, "Long story."

Dahyun shrugged. "Tell us." She was bored she knew Sana and Momo was out shopping and Chaeyoung and Mina went out who knows where and Tzuyu and Nayeon are getting their hair dyed.

Lisa turned down the volume of the TV and stared at Yeri expectantly. "Yeah, we're not really doing anything. Spill the tea."

"Alright well basically... Seulgi and Irene are dating. And Wendy has been in love with Irene for like 3 years. Oh, and Irene liked Wendy since trainee days but she thought Wendy didn't like her so then Seulgi swooped in and they've been dating for the past year. But Seulgi's preparing for a solo song and is super busy because she's preparing all the lyrics and the dance and the music video concept by herself. So she's been spending like no time with Irene. So Wendy hangs out with Irene and they go on 'friendly' dates but then Seulgi finds out and gets pissed at Wendy, so then shit happens. Then Irene tells Seulgi she wants a break which I'm not sure if it means they're exactly broken up but Irene kissed Wendy and then they slept together. Then when we were all drunk, Wendy and Seulgi slept together and Irene slept with Sana and-"

"Wait _what?"_ Dahyun shrieked At Yeri's words in shock.

Yeri gave an apologetic look to Dahyun, "Yeah..."

Rosé reach over and tapped Dahyun's leg trying to make her feel better, "Hey if it makes you feel better, they were both drunk out of their minds."

Yeri nodded and added, "Yeah and they're practically fuck buddies anyway so there's no feelings involved."

"What?"

It was Lisa's turn to speak up. "Sana's slept with like half of the girls in the kpop industry, Irene's just one of the very few she sleeps with more then twice."

Dahyun eyes bugged out. "But I thought she was with me and Tzuyu. We pieced together what we remembered and thought we got naked downstairs and drunkenly just slept in the same bed?"

Lisa and Rosé let out a cackle leaving Yeri and Dahyun to look at each other confused. Lisa snorted and sighed, "Jennie and I passed our room where Sana and Irene were making out while you and Tzuyu were dancing naked to Zimzalabim. So we just went into Lisa's old room and uh... You know. And later I went out to pee and saw Irene sneaking out."

"Oh is _that_ all?" Dahyun sarcastically replied and blew air through her lips.

"Yup. So how was your date? Did you kiss?"

Dahyun rolled her eyes when they all stared expectantly at her. She scoffed but went in to explain, "It was fun, we went to this new Japanese restaurant Sana talked a lot about going with me."

Yeri puckered her lips, "So... You went with _Eunwoo_ to the place that _Sana_ wanted to go with you to?"

Dahyun shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah..?"

Lisa and Rosé face palmed while Yeri's chin jutted out. At that moment, they heard keys jingle and the front door open. Dahyun turned when she heard a familiar infectious giggle.

"Momoring! It's not funny!" She laughed and kicked off her shoes.

"Then why are you laughing?" Momo chuckled as she and Sana hauled in bags after bags of things they bought from the shops.

Sana laughed as she shut the door tiredly and stretched her worn-out arms. She turned around seeing amused looks from the four girls in the living room. Sana's eyes flickered over them before landing on Dahyun.

"Dahyunie," Sana said with a forced smile, "How was your date?"

Dahyun smiled back at Sana and replied, "Good." Dahyun stood up and went over to help the girls with their bags.

Momo noticed the other girls weren't making any moves to help and wined, "Yah. You kids just gonna watch _Friends_ on mute or get whipped like Dahyun and help, huh?"

Dahyun and Sana chose to confusedly ignore Momo's comment as the six of them each carried bags up the stairs. Hearing the footsteps, Jihyo came out of her room and immediately noticed the shopping bags in their hands. "We went shopping like a week ago why did you buy so much stuff?" She asked disappointed that they were using their money to carelessly.

Sana shrugged and Momo smiled shyly, "Sana wanted to get the new phone and then we saw a bunch of sales and then one thing leads to the next..."

Jihyo sighed but then noticed Dahyun and asked, "How was the date?"

Dahyun jaw clenched and she forced a smile, "It was great." Why did Dahyun feel like it was getting harder and harder to answer that question with a positive answer?

-

Dahyun and Eunwoo went on a few more dates and texted daily during their video filming.

"Dahyunie~" Dahyun looked up from her phone and a smile was immediately plastered on her face from the sound of that voice.

"Hi Un- _Woah."_ Dahyun's jaw dropped and her throat uddenly felt dry at the sight of Sana's newly dyed hair. She'd gotten several different colors and hairstyles for certain parts of the music video, from blonde, pink, purple and now Sana stood with shorter ash dark brown.

Sana giggled and felt her cheeks heat up seeing Dahyun stare at her in utmost amazement, "Does it look good?"

Dahyun nodded slowly, losing her ability to talk for a minute. "Y-Yeah, you look beautiful."

Sana giggled again and said, "We've got a few scenes together. I already saw the set, it's very romantic." It was Dahyun's turn to blush. Her and Sana doing scenes together on a _romantic_ set?

A knock was heard and they look up at the door to see their manager, "Hey girls, we need you on stage 4 in 5 minutes okay?"

They nodded and fixed up small bits in their makeup before walking together to set.

Their part in the song was slow and sensual so the director had them stare deeply into the camera and at each other. The crew got annoyed because they could never spend more than 2 seconds staring at each other before they crack up in laughs. They'd been trying for an hour and it was 3 in the morning.

"Girls! Can you two focus?" Their manager sighed annoyed at their antics.

Sana chuckled guiltily and sent Dahyun a look. "I can't help it!" Sana looked into the camera that was recording them for the behind the scenes videos. "Dahyunie is too cute!"

-

They eventually got it after realizing it was 4 o'clock and half the crew had already fallen asleep. Sana yawned as she plopped onto the couch in the green room. "Sana-yah, you need to wipe off your make up," Dahyun reminded as she changed out of her clothes and into something more comfortable. "Unnie, we have a group shoot in the morning, it would make the makeup artists' lives a lot easier if your skin was in good shape. Come on, unnie." Dahyun sighed and pulled Sana into a sitting position. Her eyes were barely open and her lips were parted sleepily. Dahyun reached for a cotton pad and dabbed some makeup remover on it before wiping away the product on Sana's face gently. Dahyun got to admire Sana's beautiful unwhitewashed, naked face for several minutes as she put on toner and moisturizer. Sana's head had been sleepily tilting in a slow semicircle until she fell forward into Dahyun's chest. Dahyun felt arms wrap around her and Sana's nose grazing her collarbones. She felt the hairs on body stand up at the sensation of Sana's even breaths on her skin. She heard a soft snore and decided not to interrupt her slumber so she slowly laid down on the couch, letting Sana sleep half on top of her. Dahyun soon fell asleep as well, leaving both of them susceptible to two unauthorized people watching them.

"Oh my god, they're so cute!" Sam whispered and Hanna shushed him.

"Don't say that Sana's already taken by somebody else. Weren't you listening yesterday?"

Sam recalled the night before...

_"Okay so Seungri and Sana are in love," Hanna explained._

_"Uh huh..." Sam answered, hiding his AirPods with the sides of his hoodie._

_"And they're gonna get married-"_

_"Uh huh..."_

_"Our job is to make sure she's ready for that-"_

_"Right... Right..."_

_"That means... Getting rid of any competition, making sure nobody hurts her..."_

_"Mm, makes sense... Got it."_

_"Texts on Nayeon's phone shows that Sana has a lot of admirers and that she's slept with many, many,_ many, _female idols."_

_"Right, okay."_

_"Seungri doesn't like sharing and we still need to prepare her for his return to the spotlight."_

_"Oh, yes ok."_

_"He still has people working on getting rid of the charges and proving his innocence which should take a couple of months or so. And until then.."_

_"Mm hm..."_

_"We'll just make sure nobody touches Sana. Kill anybody who even flirts with her, got it?"_

_"Mhm, right okay."_

_Sam tapped the side of one of the AirPods twice to change the song. He started humming_ Fancy _._  
  
  


"Uh..." Sam groaned quietly, trying not to wake up the two on the couch. "Ye-Yeah. Sure, right."

Hanna raised her eyebrows and snapped photos of Sana and Dahyun sleeping. "We can use these photos as blackmail. A scandal like this? JYP would do anything in his power to prevent it,"

Sam nodded and noticed a bowl of candy on the table, "Ooh, is this lemon flavor?"

Hanna scoffed and whacked the back of his head, "Stop that. Plant a bug on their phones and let's get out of here!"

The two gazed at the sleeping figures for a moment, genuinely appreciating how perfectly they fit together before hearing footsteps outside. With a soft curse leaving both of their mouths, they looked at each other in fear and silently agreed to hide. Hanna as quickly yet quietly hid in a closet while Sam ducked behind a sofa.

The footsteps grew louder and it became unmuffled when the door opened and 5 pairs of footsteps could be heard.

"AHAHAHAH!" You can guess who that was.

Jihyo shushed Nayeon and pointed to the sleeping duo on the couch. Nayeon's mouth dropped into an 'o' before Mina and Momo who were both behind them quietly tiptoed in the room.

"They're so cute~" Momo cooed and pulled out her phone to take photos.

The two shortest members of Red Velvet also entered the room a laughing mess only to be attacked by glares from the other four. Their gazes tilted towards Sana and Dahyun sleeping and then they slowly nodded their heads in understanding. Wendy and Irene were visiting Twice because they'd rarely seen them with both of them being rather busy and Wendy and Irene both having the day off.

Mina gasped softly when she saw Sana snuggle closer into Dahyun and the Korean tilt her body onto the side slightly so that her lips were almost touching the tip of Sana's nose. Momo started taking a bunch of photos only to accidentally bump into the coffee table as she tried getting closer for a better angle.

"AH FYUCK!" She groaned loudly making the girls shush her irritatingly while whacking her head but making sure her knee was okay. They heard Dahyun let out a grunt and instantly froze, peering slowly towards the (not yet) couple. They collectively let out a sigh of relief seeing them still in deep slumber.

"Okay so..." Irene started, "This thing between Sana and Dahyun... Is it supposed to be a secret or...?"

Nayeon let out a throaty laugh and quietly said, "HAH! No!"

The others looked at each other and gave Irene agreeing looks.

Jihyo sighed and added, "The only people who don't know Sana and Dahyun like each other is Sana and Dahyun."

Irene simply pressed her lips together and let out a hum, "And Dahyun's dating that _boy_ right? The public seems to love their relationship." Momo laughed seeing Irene's face scrunch up in disgust at the mention of the opposite gender.

Wendy's eye lit up and she exclaimed (seemingly forgetting about the two asleep on the couch), "Cha Eunwoo from Astro, right? I saw some photos around on Twitter."

"Oh twitter? I haven't been on that in a while, I just got sent the article from Dispatch that they went public with their relationship like 2 weeks ago."

Wendy nodded to Jihyo and replied, "That's because they _did_ go public with their relationship 2 weeks ago. In fact, they started dating 2 weeks ago.

Sometime throughout the conversation, they had decided to sit on the sofa adjacent to the couch. Their conversation flowed from Dahyun and Eunwoo dating back to Sana and Dahyun and then to Mina and Chaeyoung until Momo snapped her head towards the couch. She perked up and stood from the sofa. The others stared at her in confusion. "Did you guys hear that?" She asked ominously and slowly walked towards the couch.

"No?" That was Irene.

"Hear what?" Wendy replied copying the others as they stood up as well.

"What'd you hear?" Nayeon asked and they followed Momo as she approached the couch and tilted her head behind it. There crouched hiding between the corner and the couch was a very familiar face.

"AHA!" Momo shouted, causing Sana and Dahyun to stir in their sleep. Jihyo noticed this and immediately hissed at her for being too loud. Momo mumbled an apology before repeating the shout but in a whisper-shout, "AHA! I KNEW I HEARD SOMETHING SOUNDING LIKE A FART!" Sam had needed to scratch his nose but the movement caused the material of the couch to move against his arm causing a fart-like sound.

"Shit!" Sam hissed and sighed as he squeezed out of the gap and stood with his hands up in front of them.

"What the fuck!" Nayeon hissed, careful to keep her voice hushed.

An excited noise left Irene's mouth, "Oh! Is this that stalker dude? Josh?"

"No, this is Sam," Mina answered and Irene tilted her head to the side. "Sam... As in the guy the 'hot lady' beat up?"

Nayeon smirked and nodded quickly, "Very hot."

Irene's eyebrows furrowed, "What's he doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Momo copied Irene as she pushed him against the wall.

Sam gulped and replied, "I got lost."

They scoffed and Momo held the collar of his shirt tighter as she pushed him further up the wall. "I thought you went to prison."

He pursed his lips and faked a quilty smile, "I escaped...? Also, are they dating? 'Cause they hella cute." He pointed to Saida who had somehow gotten even closer to each other cuddling on the couch.

Nayeon rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Somebody shut him up," she said and the others watched in curiosity as she tapped the screen a few times and pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Are you calling the cops?" Wendy asked only to be met by a shake of the head.

Nayeon heard two buzzes before they jumped in surprise at the sound of a phone ringing inside the closet on the opposite end of the room. Nayeon stared in shock and ended the call.

She along with Wendy and Irene walked towards the closet slowly and cautiously.

"Shit!" They heard a voice hiss from inside the closet.

Irene rolled her eyes and stormed past Nayeon to open the closet doors wide.

"Why are you hiding in the closet?" Irene demanded as she pushed the girl out of the small space onto the ground.

"Hanna?" Nayeon gasped and blinked in surprise. Jihyo then realized what was really happening. "You two are in this together!" She yelled angrily, scrunching up her face.

"Uh oh... You guys are fucked~" Momo singsonged quietly and poked her tongue out to Sam.

10 minutes later, Hanna and Sam were tied to table legs.

Mina scowled at the sight of Hanna's smug-looking face. Why didn't she look even somewhat worried about the fact that they had caught on in their scheme?

"So your guys' boss sent you to perv on Sana and Dahyun but you hid really terribly when you heard us coming down the hall," Jihyo stated as she tried piecing everything together. "You really _are_ after Sana then. Hurting Sana is a no-no for you guys. But spying on her is totally alright. Spying on all of us is alright. Hurting all of us is alright..." Jihyo was pacing the room while the others lounged on the couch listening to her. "The person you work for... They've got a lot of money, a very famous idol, must have a lot of influence and power. But, they can't seem to do anything by themselves. Are they serving in the military? No, it'd be hard getting messages to and from." Wendy had been staring at Hanna, to see if she'd have any reaction to Jihyo's words, so far, nothing. "Are they disabled? I don't know any popular idol that isn't perfectly healthy (physically wise anyway)." Jihyo suddenly stopped in the spot. " _Or._ It _isn't_ a famous idol. But an actor maybe who _was_ an idol but became an even more popular actor?" Hanna tried hiding a smile.

Wendy scoffed, "No, Jihyo that's not it either."

Jihyo groaned and turned to Wendy, "Then who the hell is it?"

Mina glanced in suspicion between Sam and Hanna as they smiled at each other knowingly.

Momo pouted and threw a lolly at Sam, " _You._ Give us a clue and I'll give you another one."

Sam caught the lolly and used his teeth to open the wrapper grinning, "Okay! He is very, very known in south korea. Very talented and... Social? And...Charming...? Yeah, those things. He's also her sister." Sam nodded his head at Hanna who gave him a glare to be quiet.

Momo smirked and tossed him a lolly, feeling proud that she got some information out of him.

'No way.' Mina thought. 'It can't be _that_ easy.'

Irene hummed, "Hanna was it? You remind me of somebody... I can't put my finger on it though."

Hanna gave her a simple grin paired with a shrug. "I think my brother fucked you."

Irene had stepped one foot forward, ready to lunge before Wendy and Mina on either side of her jumped to hold her back. "Somebody shut her up!" She demanded loudly, earning groans from Sana and Dahyun being pulled out of their deep sleep.

"Agh, good job. You woke them up!" Nayeon sighed and stood up to check on them. "Hey lovebirds, go back to sleep. The group shoot won't be for another couple hours."

Sana groaned and cuddled further into Dahyun's neck, quickly falling back asleep. Dahyun however, was now fully awake after realizing the person clinging around her. "Are you okay, Dahyunie?" Nayeon smiled seeing her red face and flustered look.

Dahyun opened her mouth a few times, seemingly forgetting how to speak before stuttering, "I-I w-what are you-w-what are you doing here 2 hours early?"

Nayeon shrugged and glanced back at the girls on the couch. Luckily, her body was covered Dahyun's eyesight of the Hanna and Sam. Jihyo had managed to stuff dirty socks into their mouths to make sure they wouldn't say anything. "We got a text from one of the managers telling us to come in early," Nayeon explained. It was true, for some reason, their managers asked for as many of them to come in as soon as possible. Nobody really questioned it though, they were too sleepy to and Irene and Wendy were there as well so they just went with it. Dahyun nodded at her answer and felt Sana tighten her grip around her and rubbed the tip of her nose against Dahyun's neck. "Go back to sleep, Dahyunie." Dahyun knew she would _never_ get tired of Sana's morning voice.

After about 5 minutes, Nayeon noticed their breathing had evened out and even took a few close-ups on her phone, mentally noting to show the pictures at their future wedding. Jihyo pulled the socks out of the 'captives' mouths, making them all gag in disgust. "Ugh, you girls need deodorant for your toes!" Sam groaned and flailed his tongue out. "Anyway, back to the clue yeah? So we have a plan for you girls. Big, _big_ plans. Y'all are special don't worry. Sana is the main chick but you guys have your parts too!"

Mina drowned out his annoying voice as her thoughts invaded. Something about this whole thing didn't add up. The message from their manager. The dumb hiding spots. Sam and Hanna's reactions and answers... If _Mina_ was them, she wouldn't spill out all her plans and secrets.

Mina turned when Irene cooed. She noticed Irene was staring at Sana and Dahyun and wouldn't help but wonder about Irene's own situation. She heard a little bit from a few members, but of course, nobody really knew what was going on but those actually involved. "They're so cute," Irene smiled, causing Mina to mirror it. Nayeon nodded in agreement and added, "Dubu's snoring though, it's very distracting." They let out a soft laugh, trying to let them have a peaceful sleep. But the other two: one very loud, annoying talkative man and the other, a snarky bitch with an attitude, was also very distracting as well. They were all _so_ distracting.

Distracting

Distracting

Distracting

"Guys..." Mina stood up suddenly, catching the attention of every (wake) person in the room. "Somebody call the house. I think this was all a distraction."


End file.
